Bloodstained Blades
by The Lucky Rose
Summary: Instead of a life of basketball, Akashi and Kuroko live in a world where they fight titans to survive. Facing titans and saving humanity one slash of a blade at a time. Though life isn't always perfect, especially a life in the Survey Corps. Attack On Titan/Kuroko No Basket crossover, mentions of SNK characters.
1. Chapter 1

Akashi waved goodbye to his teammates that he was the team leader of as they headed to the showers. He would have joined them, he was soaked head to toe in blood, but he had to great the newcomers who would be joining his team. He supposed he had time to go and take a quick shower but he felt that it would give them some warning of what to expect for joining his team.

Akashi ran a hand through his hair that was the exact same shade as the blood that cover his locks as he walked over to the where his new teammates were going to be. He hated new teammates, he looked at them and he wondered, who was going to live and who was going to die? How many deaths would be on his hands this time?

Still, he was their new team leader and he would lead them.

He saw them, standing in rows, a fist curled above their hearts and their other arm behind him, and he sighed. He scanned them with his heterochromatic eyes, not seeing anybody worth noting.

"So you're the new brats that are going to be in my team." Akashi said flatly as he walked in front of them and he could see many of them flinch at the blood covering him.

Kuroko stood in line along the rows with everyone else. He was honestly surprised he got it this far, as not many people saw him at all. It was actually a hassle to just get in line without freaking people out. He still remembered those awkward moments when he tried to join the corps.

Shaking his head lightly, he stood a bit taller. Now was not the time to be daydreaming. He saw that someone new had arrived, who looked slightly older, and was completely covered in blood. The fist over his heart clenched a bit, he wasn't scared of seeing the blood, no. He knew that joining this group would be a whole new adventure and challenge, and not something just sitting around and doing nothing.

Kuroko watched the red haired man walk by the rows, and he didn't expect to be seen. No one really noticed him, not that it mattered. He was sure that would help him with killing titans. Though it might be a downfall in training, but he would try his best.

"Alright, so you've all had your basic training. However that will be nothing compared to actually going out and experiencing titans. I'm sure Erwin has given you a lovely motivating speech about how many of you will die." Akashi said loudly, his eyes meeting everyone's, including an interesting pair of blue eyes. "Everything he said is true. Many of you will die under my leadership. However, I will try to keep as many of alive as I possibly can. My name is Akashi Seijuro and I am your team leader."

Kuroko listened intently, making sure to pay attention. He knew that he would have to try harder against the titans, even with his lack of presence. It was better safe then sorry. He thought he caught Akashi's eyes for a second, but they soon looked away and continued looking at the people. Maybe he was just looking at someone behind him.

Kuroko didn't want to die personally, but if it was to help the rest of humanity, then he would not hesitate to do it. Listening up again, he luckily caught the blood soaked man's name. 'Akashi'. It seemed to have fit his new team leader.

"Anyway, I'll show you to your new quarters. Four to a room." Akashi said. He had his own room thanks to his status thankfully, he didn't know if he could handle roommates.

He led them to the large building where they would be living for the rest of their lives. He pointed out where the bathrooms were, where the dining hall was and where their rooms were.

Kuroko refrained from frowning. He didn't know he would have roommates, but he guessed there wasn't a lot of room, so he would deal with it. He followed Akashi, staying out of everyone's way. He memorized where everything is, making a tiny map in his head to remember.

Akashi started separating them into groups of four on random, his attention landing a blue haired boy. There was something off about him but Akashi couldn't quite tell what.

"You, what's your name?" Akashi demanded and he frowned when a few of the soldiers flinched in surprise like they hadn't seen the kid. What the hell?

Kuroko waited patiently, watching the other members get separated into rooms. He didn't expect to be picked, unless he told Akashi directly. He would wait until he wasn't so busy directing everyone.

He blinked, before looking around him. Was Akashi talking to him? He instantly straightened up, keeping an emotionless face. "Kuroko Tetsuya." He said quietly, in case Akashi wasn't really talking to him.

Akashi studied Kuroko carefully before he realized that while he could see him, he couldn't actually sense him. "Interesting..."

Akashi could think of many possibilities that would be explored later but for now it was more important to get everyone used to their rooms. So he gave Kuroko one last look before he directed him into a room.

"That door there," Akashi said as he pointed to a closed door. "Is my room. If you should need anything, have any questions, knock. Come in without my permission I will show you how sharp my blades are."

Kuroko forced himself not to look away. He wasn't used to being stared at, so it made him a bit uncomfortable. Once Akashi stopped, and lead him to a room, he looked at Akashi. Why was he telling him about his own room?

".. I will keep that in mind. Thank you." He said politely, studying Akashi. How could someone he just met see him so easily?

"Alright runts. Tomorrow we go on your first trip beyond the wall so you can see your first titans. So get lots of sleep." Akashi said as he looked at everyone. "Dismissed."

Of course Kuroko was a bit excited to hear that they would get to see their first titans right away. Though he would be cautious and weary. He watched everyone go into their rooms, and Akashi go, before he went into his room as well, planning to get lots of sleep as Akashi said.

The next day was sunny with few clouds in the sky, a good day by anyone's standards. It was a good day to die.

Akashi looked at his new team, new and old people mixed in, and sighed warily, hoping nobody died. Some people were likely to die today, more new people than old, but he had to get them aquinted with titans and it was a good way to judge their strengths and weaknesses.

He had spent all night memorizing their names and pictures but he didn't trust anything beyond that.

"Alright, the horses are already prepared. Pick one and that will be your horse until either you or the horse dies." Akashi said as he walked over to his own horse, Rakuzan.

Kuroko got a good amount of sleep last night, as he was instructed to. He wasn't the type to stay up with excitement, so that was a plus. Though he woke up extra early, and waited for everyone to wake up and for Akashi to get them.

Once they were outside, he listened for anything important. Nothing, just Akashi telling them to pick their horse. Kuroko let everyone pick their horse, and he waited until they were all picked, except a few left.

He walked up to a black and white horse, staring at it. He slowly stroked its head, showing he wouldn't hurt him. He had selected his horse, and he was ready.

"Alright get one your horses and follow me." Akashi commanded as he got onto his horse who nickered before standing straight. Rakuzan paced around a bit impatiently while the team got onto their horses.

Kuroko looked towards Akashi, before looking back at the horse. He blinked once, could he get up there? Shaking his head, he just started to climb up. If he couldn't climb a horse with his gear, then he probably couldn't do anything.

He got onto the horse easily, and made sure he was settled in perfectly so he didn't fall off or anything. Looking up, he looked at Akashi for orders, once their teammates got on their horses.

"Alright. Follow me." Akashi said reluctantly as he made his way to the gate that would bring them outside. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want people to die, but it was the world they lived in. "Stay close together and listen to my orders without question."

Kuroko noticed the reluctance in his voice, but said nothing of it. Just like for everything, he let everyone go ahead of him. He didn't want anyone trying to take his horse back when they saw no rider at first.

He stayed near the back, but still close. They were to be outside, so they had to follow orders perfectly, to survive.

It took them a while to get to the outer wall, even on horse back, but they eventually made it. Akashi scanned the team with one last lingering look before they walked through the gate and out into the world.

There was a time he used to love going out but now...every time his horse took a step onto the open plains all he saw was blood covering the green that surrounded him.

He sped up his horse, making it run, while keeping his eyes out for any titans.

Kuroko was patient during their time trotting towards the wall. This would be his first time going out. He felt excited again, rather then nervous, but calmed himself. This was a mission, so he had to take it seriously.

As soon as he saw everyone following Akashi's lead, he did the same to keep up and stay close.

"Eyes forward, here comes one now." Akashi shouted and he slowed his horse to a quick canter. It was a typical 5m titan, nothing too bad and could probably be handled easily. Akashi allowed the new recruits to look at the titans with dawning faces of horror.

It was always a horrific sight to see a titan for the first time. You were trained to kill them but nothing quite prepared you for seeing one for real. His old teammates were reading to kill it if anything happened but he mostly waited to see who would gather the courage to kill it first.

Kuroko looked forward, seeing the titan. His first titan he ever saw. He was a bit anxious, but he stayed mostly calm. It was only a 5m, practically a warm up, though he knew to be careful when approaching.

He stayed back, giving his teammates the chance to go for the kill. If they didn't, he surely will.

Scared shitless, the lot of them. He could see it in their eyes, the panic, the horror, the sheer fear that consumed him. Akashi sighed while and began wondering if he should just go kill it before it killed them.

It had already noticed them and was beginning to run toward them. If he didn't do something then it was possible that someone would die. Still, it was disheartening to see everyone but his old teammates not willing to make the first move.

Kuroko sighed, looking at his teammates. He didn't think they were that much of cowards. They wouldn't survive long if they just sat there, doing nothing. Seeing the titan, he made a split second decision.

He quickly redirected his horse, to start running past everyone. He didn't know if Akashi would allow him to attack the titan, but considering that it was getting close and he didn't do anything, he took it as an invitation.

He already had his new blades out, holding them in a firm grip. He had to be calm, and collected. Kuroko didn't take his eyes off of the titan. Once he was at a fair distance, he used only one wire from his 3D Maneuver gear, to latch onto the titan from the back. There wasn't much trees around as they weren't that far from the gates.

Deciding not to waste any time, he quickly used his gear to get him up towards the titan, just like in training. It wasn't hard to forget the titans weakness in training either. The back of the neck. That was an instant death.

The titan hasn't even noticed him yet, only seeing the wire and feeling it on it. Kuroko didn't want to wait for it to see him, so he quickly took two slashes at the titans weak point. They weren't the deepest cuts, not bad either, but they were good enough. The titan went down after a few second, and Kuroko landed on his feet on the ground beside the titan.

Akashi blinked, watching Kuroko carefully, and he immediately approved. As soon as he touched the ground Akashi clapped, almost mockingly as he looked at the other teammates.

"Congratulations Kuroko Tetsuya, for killing your first titan. This is how it's going to be from now on and I hope next time you all won't be frozen in fear." Akashi said with obvious disapproval. Sure, he had expected fear, but not so much that they just sat on their horses not moving.

Kuroko blinked as he heard the mocking clap, and looked up at Akashi and the team. They still looked like they were horrified. Yeah, they were going to die if they don't man up. Kuroko headed back to his horse who had stopped once he had used his 3D Maneuver gear. This was a good horse. It had more courage than most of his teammates.

Kuroko didn't mind the blood that got on him, as he settled himself back onto his horse, his blade away. It was only a 5m, anyone could have handled it.

"Alright, let's try this again." Akashi said and he gave Kuroko an obviously pleased look before he kicked his horse into a quick run. The team behind him followed, shaken out of their fear. Hopefully the next encounter would be better.

Kuroko caught the look, before he looked towards the titan. It wasn't as hard as he thought. He turned his horse, before slowly following Akashi, but stayed close. He just hoped he wouldn't be handling everything today.

Akashi slowed his horse until he was beside Kuroko, allowing the team to go ahead of him before he turned to the boy.

"If we encounter more titans please hold back unless necessary. I need the other's to pick up the pace and get used to them." Akashi asked as he kept an eye on their surroundings.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi in slight surprise, seeing him move back towards him. He was still puzzled on how he could see him easily. Though he looked forward, watching the area.

He nodded, showing he understood. "Unless necessary. I understand."

Akashi nodded before speeding up once more, just to pause when he saw a small cluster of titans up ahead. There were 5 of them, all rather small which was fortunate and he was pleased to see nobody was freezing up although there were fear in their eyes.

Kuroko stared at the bunch ahead of them. Thank god no one froze, though let's hope they actually do something. He was stay close, but not attack, unless necessary like Akashi said.

Akashi rode ahead, gathering the cluster onto himself so they chased him, while he waited to see if anybody would kill them. He wasn't worried in the least, having so many titans on him, this was a tactic he usually used.

Thankfully a few people kicked in and began trying to kill the titans but fear overrode their actions and only 3 were killed. Akashi avoided a large hand and he used his gear to fly up the closest titan, easily cutting its neck.

Kuroko was a bit anxious seeing Akashi use this kind of strategy. He hoped he wouldn't get caught and eaten by the titans. Though he doubted it would happen. Akashi seemed like the strong, very protective leader. He wouldn't let his team down.

He stayed on guard and ready for action in case anything happened. The teammates needed to man up, before they get killed.

The rest of the team seemed to wake up from whatever horrific trance they were in and they all leaped up onto the last titan, and took it down. Akashi exhaled before he got back onto his horse.

"Good job." Akashi said as he watched his team get back on their horses. Looked like there was hope for them yet. Still...Akashi's eyes went back to Kuroko curiously.

The boy had no presence but he had been able to kill easily. At first glance he looked weak, and perhaps he was, but it would seem that his lack of presence worked on titans as well.

"You're going to get killed using that tactic one of these days." One of his teammates, an old on, said and Akashi snorted.

"That would be the day." Akashi said with a smirk before he looked up at the sun. "Alright, that's enough for today. Let's head back."

Kuroko stayed where he was, . He was always , making .happened. Once he heard Akashi's voice, he noticed every beginning was the beginning with the non working side.

They made it back without any incidents except for a single large titan that Akashi took care of easily. By the time they got back, the sun was just beginning to set and Akashi watched carefully as they put there horses in the stalls before he dismissed them for dinner.

After his own horse was taken care of, he entered the dining hall where everyone was loud and boisterous as they ate.

Kuroko wasn't too tired after their little mission, so that was a good start. Once they got back, he carefully put his horse in its own stall, making sure it didn't get hurt or anything during their mission. Seeing that it was fine, and had its food and water, he walked off as Akashi dismissed them.

As he sat in the small building where everyone ate, he didn't like all the noise and loudness of the other people. He just sat at a table by himself in the back, eating little food quietly.

Akashi got his food and looked around. Most of the tables were already full and although he was sure they would make room for him, he didn't particularly feel like sitting beside such noisy people.

He saw a table in the back that didn't have a lot of people and then he noticed that Kuroko was sitting there. Akashi immediately headed over to him.

"Do you mind if I eat here?" Akashi asked looked up, thinking he heard someone speaking to him. Surprised at seeing Akashi, he didn't say anything. He shook his head, and nodded, silently saying Akashi could join him.

He didn't mind, since he was guessing Akashi was more of the quiet type like him. Though he was curious of how he saw him.

Akashi sat down and began eating, quietly observing the people around him. Luckily team work didn't look like it was going to be an issue, everyone seemed to be getting along well. Everyone looked to be okay after the day although he knew it would most likely hit them later tonight.

"How are you doing after today?" Akashi asked Kuroko although he wasn't too worried about him, Kuroko seemed to have a strong mental state from what he had seen earlier that day.

Kuroko stayed quiet, seeing that Akashi wasn't speaking towards him. He just continued eating a little bit of a small piece of bread. Though once he was spoken to, he turned his attention towards Akashi.

"...Fine. I am doing fine." He said slowly. He wasn't traumatized or horrified now that he had seen and slain his first titan. It only proved that this would be like a brand new life.

"That's good." Akashi murmured before going back to his thoughts. They would have to go out more, kill more titans, refine their training more but so far the first day went fine. At least nobody died.

Kuroko took the time to study Akashi. He knew not to stare, at least not for too long. Akashi looked like the leader type, and it wasn't just for show. He was definitely made to be a leader.

He was interested in his mismatched eyes, one red and one gold, it matched with his blood red hair. It reminded him of Akashi's first appearance, just covered in a lot of blood, probably coming back from a mission. Upon further thought, he realized Akashi was also taller then him.

Akashi also studied Kuroko but from the corner of his eye. He was a fascinating boy, with hair the color of the sky with interesting matching eyes that showed very little emotion. He still looked weak to Akashi, he had to wonder how well he would do on long term journeys, but with his lack of presence he was invaluable.

It made him wonder if he should report him to the higher ups, surely they would have use for him. After a long moment of consideration Akashi decided that he would wait a bit, test Kuroko some more.

Satisfied with the food he ate, which wasn't much, Kuroko slowly stood up. "If you don't mind, I think I'll turn in early. If you need me, I will be in the room you assigned me." He said, before picking up his small plate, and taking it to where they always put it when they are done.

After that he decided to read once he got in his room. He brought a book or two from his old home, for when he didn't have to do things. It would be a good time, to take advantage of the quiet in the room to read.

Akashi watched Kuroko leave before he retired for the night as well. He was tired from the day and tomorrow would be just as tiring not doubt. Working with a new team always was.

He went into his room, a simple room of a bed, a desk, and a closet. He passed by a desk with many numerous items on them, none that was his but of friends he had lost, before he went into bed.

With his new teammates in mind, Akashi quickly fell asleep.

Kuroko took the spare time he had to lay in his bed and read. It was peaceful and quiet, until he roommates came in. Sighing, he closed his book, and put it away. He made sure none of them would lay on him by accident, before going to sleep.

He didn't know if they would have missions or training tomorrow, but he had to be rested and prepared.

The next day, Akashi brought them back out of the walls and into the wild. This time they were going for a longer journey, to test stamina and give everyone a chance to kill titans.

Akashi stayed near the back this time, although his eyes never stopped looking around the surroundings. He watched everyone like a hawk and to his complete pleasure, everyone seemed to be getting used to titans.

Kuroko was doing fine so far. He wasn't too tired, thanks to the horses they rode on. Whenever a titan came, he always let the others get a chance at it. He wanted them to man up so they could learn to fight titans without shrinking in fear.

The day went by rather quickly, everyone having killed at least a couple of titans and Akashi was going to call it a day. Everyone was obviously getting tired and the sun would be setting soon and he wanted to get back before nightfall.

So he was about to make the call when he saw someone begin to part from the group and towards a titan by himself. His eyes widened, it was a new recruit and much too soon to go off by himself, and chased after him.

Kuroko looked at the sky, seeing it was getting late. He was tired now, after a whole day of killing titans. He killed a decent amount, which caused him to get as tired as he was, with his low stamina. Plus he had to deal with a lot of them as the others weren't as careful as him.

Though seeing Akashi suddenly run off with his horse caught his attention and he looked over. When he saw he was chasing a new recruit, he instantly gave chase as well. He knew Akashi could probably handle it, but there could always be a backup.

Akashi tried to get Rakuzan to go as fast as he could, shouting orders at the errant teammate but the man didn't listen. The male used his gear on the titan before Akashi could reach him but his aim was off.

The titan saw him and reached out after the man missed his kill. Akashi used his gear but it was too late, the titan grabbed the man in its giant fists and bit him in half just as Akashi got to it.

Kuroko tried keeping up, as he watched his teammate and Akashi. His eyes widened as he watched his teammate get picked up, and soon chopped in half by the titans teeth as he bit into him. Though he didn't freeze in fear or horror as he was sure everyone else besides Akashi and the older teammates did.

He saw Akashi was already using his gear, so he stayed on his horse. He quickly moved Akashi's horse, Rakuzan, away from the titan in case it fell towards them if Akashi killed it.

Akashi violently killed the titan with his blades, his eyes completely filled with fury as he watched it fall. He smoothly landed on his feet, glaring at the remains of both his teammate and the teammate.

"Stupid. Completely and utterly stupid." Akashi growled as he walked over to his horse. It was a completely unneeded death and if the man had just waited then he could have killed it with the safety of his team.

Kuroko stayed on his horse, keeping Rakuzan beside him until Akashi came to get him. He let the horse go once Akashi came near, knowing he could take care of it now. He could tell Akashi was angry over losing a teammate with no real reason behind it.

He wanted to tell him it was alright, but it really wasn't. Instead he just kept quiet, waiting for Akashi's orders. If only he had gotten there in time.

Akashi went back to the team, smoothing away all emotions, even the anger that still boiled inside him. He felt a bit of guilt as well, as a team leader, any death that occurred was on him for not keeping a better look out.

"This is why you wait orders and stick with your team." Akashi said as he saw half his team looking at the bloody remains of their former teammate while the other half simply looked resigned. "Let head back."

Kuroko quickly followed Akashi on his horse, watching him. He hoped he didn't feel too guilty, but from what he gathered from Akashi, he probably wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of his duty.

As they headed back, he finally thought of something to say to Akashi. He had his horse walk along side Akashi's, as he kept an eye out. "They will learn from that mistake, so there shouldn't be any more running off like that again."

"They better." Akashi said, still stone faced, as he gently patted his horse's neck. "Let's just hope it doesn't happen again."

They both knew it was empty words though, that more people would die even if they got used to titans. Even that phrase alone wasn't true, nobody ever truly got used to titans. If it was possible less people would die.

"Yeah, let's hope. Though I doubt they won't be disobeying orders now." Kuroko said, looking forward at the team. They still seemed shocked that they actually lost someone so soon. They would need to learn how to suck it up though, if they want survival.

Kuroko wasn't ever really close to anyone, not even his family. No one really noticed him, so he got used to being alone and everything. So he could accept death and move on easily.

"No, no I suppose not." Akashi said before he looked over to Kuroko in mild surprise. "You're taking his death pretty well. Almost like a seasoned soldier already."

Kuroko took a moment before he looked back at Akashi. Just like always, his eyes and face shown no emotion. ".. I wasn't close to him, so there was no reason to be over dramatic about his death."

Akashi chuckled a little before quirking an eyebrow. "Generally people feel something when seeing someone die in front of them even if they didn't know the person."

"..Then perhaps I'm not like other people then." Kuroko said quietly, looking ahead of them. The walls were just up ahead, and they weren't that far away. They were almost home from their mission.

"Then perhaps that means you'll last longer." Akashi said as he turned his attention to the wall. It was always the same, coming back. Huge crowds would greet them with awe on their faces, not knowing what they faced each day. He hated that the scouting legion was so glorified, what they did usually had no fruit from their labors, nothing to show for the deaths they experienced.

Akashi shook his head as he hurried his horse along. He was thankful when they arrived back to headquarters. He quickly dismissed everyone but he didn't get off his horse, instead he chose to ride around a bit longer, wanting to get rid of the unease that still filled his chest.

Kuroko felt a bit different when Akashi said that. Though he knew he wouldn't last unless he was careful and cautious, but also got his job done quickly. Once they arrived into the walls, he didn't look at anyone that greeted them. They didn't know anything.

As he got back, he was planning to put his horse in its stall, and turn in for the night, but something stopped him. Akashi had dismissed them, though he didn't put his own horse away. So he put his horse in the stall, and walked off, but stayed close.

He saw Akashi leave not too soon after everyone was gone. After waiting a moment, Kuroko quickly went to his horse, and got him out of the stall. He decided to follow Akashi, curiosity getting the best of him.

Akashi rode Rakuzan for a while, jumping over random objects at random. When he was younger and lived in a village, he used to train horses. He always felt comforted on top of one although he always felt more on ease with Rakuzan who had been with him since he had been a colt.

Akashi sighed as he patted Rakuzan's neck as they rode near the wall and he used his gear to propel himself up it. He looked back down to see Rakuzan walking off idly before he laid down and looked up at the sky. He knew his horse wouldn't wonder off too far.

Kuroko slowly followed him with his horse, being as quiet as possible. He stayed close, but not to close, not wanting Akashi to catch him. He still thought it was so unnatural that Akashi could see him perfectly, with no troubles. It made him a bit more weary, wondering if it was becoming easier for everyone to see him.

Once he saw Akashi using his gear on the wall, he moved to the side to stay out of over head view, just in case. He got off his horse, gently patting its head. It stayed where it was, until Kuroko told him that he could go back if he wished. He watched his horse walk off, before looking up at Akashi.

Giving it some thought, he sighed slightly. He hoped Akashi wouldn't be mad at him. Using his gear, Kuroko got onto the wall, not far from Akashi. He looked over at him, tilting his head slightly.

Akashi blinked when he heard the sound of gear being used and he looked to the side to see Kuroko standing there. He was mildly surprised, he had thought that he had gone to the dining hall with the others.

"Is everything alright?" Akashi asked, not moving from where he lay.

Kuroko walked forward, standing beside Akashi. He didn't know if he should sit or not, so he stayed standing. "I could ask you that. Is everything okay?" He asked, looking down at Akashi. Perhaps Akashi was still going over the teammates death.

"Of course." Akashi said as he gestured to the spot beside him, silently inviting Kuroko to sit. He wasn't about to tell him that something was wrong, it was his job as leader to appear strong at all times for moral. "Shouldn't you be eating with the rest?"

Kuroko looked at the spot, before slowly sitting down. He was careful of Akashi, and of his own gear as he sat. He looked forward, seeing the world beyond the wall. It always looked so amazing. He glanced over at Akashi, before lightly shrugging. "I'm not too hungry. Besides, you disappeared somewhere, so I wanted to see if anything was wrong."

"It's not healthy to skip meals." Akashi said although it was hypocritical for him to say so for he didn't intend to eat either. He kept his eyes up on the darkening sky, watching the clouds pass by as they changed colors with the changing sun.

Kuroko was going to say it was normal, that he was used to it, but held back. He just sighed slightly, watching the darkening sky. He wondered if Akashi came up to sit on the wall often, and just relax and not worry about the world.

"What are your expectation on joining the scouting legion? You had to have known that it's the most dangerous." Akashi asked curiously.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi, tilting his head slightly again. "..Yes, I did know that it was dangerous, but I believed I could handle it."

"I hope you can." Akashi said wistfully as he glanced at Kuroko. "With your lack of presence you're invaluable to the legion."

"Well, I'm glad I would be useful to the legion." He looked back out at the sky, closing his eyes for a moment. "I know I can, handle it I mean."

"I'm glad." Akashi said sincerely. "Hopefully it means it is another death that I won't see then."

"You better watch yourself as well. Make sure you aren't a death I wouldn't want to see either." Kuroko said, opening his eyes to look over at Akashi.

Akashi remained silent, not answering, before he shook his head and sat up. "Have you ever seen a titan up close before yesterday?" He asked instead, changing the subject.

Tilting his head, he shook his head lightly. "I'm afraid I have not. That was my first time seeing a titan."

"Interesting and yet you were the first one to kill it." Akashi said with a small smirk. He reached over and placed a warm hand on Kuroko's shoulder while looking at him seriously. "Good job."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, looking at the hand, before at Akashi. He started at him, before nodding his head. "Thank you.. It was nothing. I just didn't freeze up is all. It was only a 5m, anyone could have gotten it."

"And yet they all froze in fear." Akashi said as he let go of Kuroko's shoulder in order to lie back down. "Physical strength is indeed important, but so is mental strength."

"..That is correct, I can't argue with that." Kuroko said, before laying down himself. Now he looked up at the sky, seeing it almost completely dark, besides the stars that were starting to appear. He didn't have a lot of physical strength, but he did have mental strength.

"They'll learn. They are starting to after all."

"They'll still die if they don't learn fast enough." Akashi pointed out bluntly as his eyes looked up the appearing stars, recognizing constellations.

"They will learn." Kuroko repeated forcefully, before looking at Akashi. "Have a little more faith in them. This is their first times of seeing and killing titans."

"You make it sound like this is my first new team." Akashi said with a frown. "Only the ones who learn fast survive Tetsuya. You're lucky that you're one of them."

"It's been two days. Give them time." He sighed lightly, shaking his head. "Whatever you say.." He decided to keep quiet now, not wanting them to argue.

Akashi stretched his body out, feeling the kinks pop out before settling down once more. Perhaps he'll sleep under the stars tonight, it wouldn't be the worst idea. He was already a bit tired from the day and didn't feel like going back inside where the rowdy bunch were. Speaking of which...

"Wouldn't you feel more comfortable with your comrades? You've known them for a while now haven't you?"

Kuroko glanced over at Akashi with a blank look. "I barely know any of their names. They don't even knew I exist. What's the point?" He asked, laying his head back. Maybe he should go, perhaps this was Akashi's polite way of telling him to leave.

He slowly sat up, shaking his head. "But I guess I'll go back, and leave you to think quietly. WE should get some sleep anyway."

"I was just curious." Akashi replied as he saw Kuroko sit up before he lightly shrugged before looking back up at the stars. "If you do go make sure to clean you blades before you sleep. Maintaining gear is important."

Right, he should probably check and clean his gear. Kuroko nodded, standing up slowly. "I will, thank you for reminding me. I hope you get a good sleep tonight." He said, waiting to see if Akashi had anything else to say.

"If you need anything you know where to find me." Akashi said as he closed his eyes and stifled a yawn. His stomach growled lightly but it was easily ignored in favor of idly trying to figure out what to do tomorrow.

"Alright. Goodnight, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, before turning away. He used his gear to jump off the wall, and started to swing around the buildings, getting to headquarters much quickly then just walking.

Once he got there, and inside the room after scaring his roommates, he began cleaning his blades as Akashi said. He even checked his 3D Maneuver gear and such, just to make sure.

Akashi rolled over onto his stomach and began to doze off. It wasn't cold in the least so sleeping outside wasn't a big deal. Surely one night wouldn't hurt. He drifted off, falling into dreams of bloodshed and screams that haunted him every night although every so often a hint of blue would flit into his dreams just to dance away once more.

Once Kuroko had finished checking and prepping his gear, he laid in bed. His roommates were already asleep, probably trying to sleep their thoughts of their dead teammate away. Sighing, he rolled onto his side, trying to fall asleep.

He didn't have any dreams, he never did really. It was just natural. He wondered what the next day would have in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi was woken up by shouting and yelling. He opened his eyes to see that the sun was already up in the sky and he groggily got up and used his gear to get off the wall. A man ran past him and Akashi grabbed him by the arm.

"What's going on?" Akashi demanded and the man looked scared.

"Wall Maria! A giant colossal titan took it down!" The man yelled and Akashi's eyes widened. He whistled loudly, his horse running to his side immediately. He quickly jumped on and rode off to the higher ups who were probably having a meeting at this moment.

Kuroko was instantly startled awake as someone slammed open their door. It was a man in panic, telling them about a colossal titan that had created a huge hole in Wall Maria. Kuroko stared in surprise, before turning to his roommates who were freaking out visibly. He told them forcefully to calm down, before he got his gear.

There were probably titans in the village that was surrounded by Wall Maria, so he would have to be quick. He could tell all of his teammates had the same startled awakening, as the building they all slept in was full of panic as well. Irritated, Kuroko quickly left, using his gear to get up to the wall he was with Akashi last night, to see what was going on.

Everything was in utter chaos. Everyone was panicking and arguing about what to do. Akashi had hoped that the higher ups would have their shit together but he was sorely mistaken as he watched them argue.

The survivors of Wall Maria were coming over to Wall Rose but the problem was supplies and if there was enough food to feed everyone.

Akashi sighed as he walked along the sea of survivors who's eyes were full of sorrow and horror. Most of them were just kids and his heart genuinely went out to them but there was little to be done. Such was the world they lived in. Still, he noticed some kids had fight in their eyes and he had no doubt he would see them again one day.

The sun was setting when he got back to headquarters and he hoped that everything was in order and not as chaotic as the main city.

Kuroko stayed on the wall for the most part. After seeing the titans wonder the city that was surrounded by Wall Maria, countless times he wanted to swoop in and villas much as he could. But he couldn't take on that much by himself, and he didn't have orders to do so.

He was left to just stand there and watch, seeing that the people were getting transported to Wall Rose. The poor people, who had to witness and experience this. Kuroko watched from the wall for most of the day, watching countless soldiers die and try to get everyone into Wall Rose. Though he didn't expect to see a big titan that had charged, coming from nowhere. An armoured titan.

Everything was taken care of, so Kuroko guessed he should head back. Using his gear, he reluctantly went back to the headquarters, glad that everyone wasn't freaking out still.

Akashi was also glad so see that no one was freaking out but he didn't make his presence known. Instead he just sat on his horse staring at them all, wondering for a brief moment, why they were fighting. For just one brief moment he allowed himself to despair for humanity, before he sat up straight and smoothed away the emotions from his face.

"Today we lost Wall Maria." Akashi said loudly, garnering everyone's attention. "But the fight is not over, if anything, it proves that we must fight harder. We can't let the titans win! We will fight back, we will keep fighting until we win!"

It was all lies to him though. Pretty words to keep moral up but he could see it working as he gave them a false confident look. He spent a couple of hours with everyone, making sure they were mentally stable, before he wondered off by himself.

Kuroko arrived upon seeing Akashi there with his horse. He heard Akashi speak, though be felt like Akashi didn't believe any of his words. When have they ever won? But that didn't bring him down, it only told him that he had to try harder.

He spent the next few hours away from everyone, even Akashi. He didn't need to be reassured, or to reassure his teammates, since other people were. But once Akashi left, he followed, not even keeping himself secret this time.

He walked up to Akashi, walking beside him. "You saw everything, didn't you?" He asked, looking over at him. Akashi was a higher up, so he had to have seen.

"Yes." Akashi said shortly without looking at Kuroko. "It about dinnertime you should eat."

Everything felt numb right now and Akashi felt oddly weak. It was not a state he liked but he was sure that with a few hours he would be back to normal. He was just in shock most likely. He couldn't get the survivor's haunted eyes staring up at him out his head.

Kuroko eyed Akashi, watching him. He didn't seem like himself. He moved up, stopping in front of Akashi to get him to stop walking. "Akashi-kun, you should eat as well. You don't seem well."

"I thank you for your concern, Tetsuya, but I am fine." Akashi said politely as he took a step back and turned to make his way back to the wall, considering sleeping there once more.

Kuroko watched him, before sighing. He reached out, lightly gripping Akashi's elbow, in case he didn't like to be touched. "Akashi-kun, you have been out all day, I suggest you take care of yourself better."

"I'm going to go rest right now." Akashi informed him as he gestured to the wall. "Please, don't worry about me I will be fine Tetsuya. You should take care of yourself as well."

Kuroko sighed, letting Akashi go. He was just worried for his team leader. If it wasn't for him, everyone would probably be freaking out all the time. Or eaten, for the first two days they have been out. "Fine.."

He guessed since Akashi had been out all day, he was more tired then hungry. He would let him go just this once.

Akashi nodded his thanks before he numbly walked over to the wall and quickly got on top of it using his gear. All he wanted to do was pass out for a while, collect himself and get back to normal. Everything would be chaotic for a little while since everyone was still trying to come to terms with the wall. He would have to appear confident at all times or moral would drop.

Once Akashi walked off, Kuroko headed back towards the dining hall. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew to keep his energy and strength up. He only ate a little, seeing that every one wasn't as talkative as they always were. They seemed down.

Not liking the tension in the air, he finished up and left quickly. He would think of some way to get these people's fighting spirit back. If they ever had any.

Akashi fell asleep immediately up on arriving at the wall, succumbing to nightmares that he faces each night of past and future failures. Luckily nobody really walked across the wall so he would be left alone for a frowned in his sleep, twitching every so often.

Kuroko got into his room, laying down. When he tried to sleep, he remembered everything he saw today. From the titans, the big armoured one, the people having to flee to Wall Rose. With all these new people, food and supplies were going to be hard to come by.

The next morning came all too quick for Akashi who stared at the sky for a few hours before forcing himself to go to the dining hall. His presence would be important for his team who looked up to him and looked to him for strength.

He didn't eat, promising himself he would at dinner, instead he made sure to talk to as many of his teammates as he could, forcing comforting smiles and making small chat. It was also a great way to get to know them and forge bonds.

Soon people began cheering up a bit which was good.

Kuroko sat in the dining hall the next morning, not really eating much again, too focused on reading. He didn't know if he was unconsciously trying to distract himself from what happened the day before, but he knew that wouldn't be possible anyway.

Once in a while he saw Akashi talking to their teammates, putting out smiles and good words to everyone. He saw it worked into making everyone a bit more hopeful.

"Alright, today we're going to the practice area to coordinate with each other. Before, you guys were out to compete with each other for marks but this time you'll be trying to work together as if the titan dummies were real." Akashi called out as he settled on a table, coincidentally the same table as Kuroko.

He could see the looks of relief on everyone's faces and he was glad for his decision. Nobody was ready to see a titan again, not after the fall of the wall. Akashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Everything was going to be okay.

Ah, finally they would practice. Rather then facing real titans, they would just be practicing with dummies. It wasn't as if he didn't like facing real titans, but he was concerned for everyone else's mental health. They were all focused on their strength and killing them, but never focused on gathering the courage to do it.

Pausing from his reading, he looked at Akashi. "Everything alright now?" He asked, looking up at him.

"Of course." Akashi said lightly with the same tone he used with everyone. "Nothing to worry about."

Kuroko studied him, before looking down at his book. "If you say so, Akashi-kun."

Breakfast went by rather quickly and a couple of hours later they were in the forest, flying through the air. At first they didn't take practice seriously, much more focused on flying together and Akashi allowed it. They needed some fun.

He just sat on a tree branch idly watching them through the green foliage. He tried to relax although the jitters just wouldn't leave him so he joined them. He flew through the air, spinning and doing flips, letting adrenaline run through his veins.

Kuroko was one of the few who actually took it seriously. Well, he took everything seriously anyway. He wanted to improve his strength and stamina, though he doubted that happening. He was making some short cuts into the titan dummies they had, but they weren't good enough to Kuroko.

Add the fact that he got tired after slashing at only a few titans each time. It was truly frustrating, but it didn't faze him. Once Akashi joined, he saw the deep cuts he was making. Huffing slightly, he sprung forward with his gear, making slashes next to Akashi's to compare. His were horrible.

Once the jitters finally left him, he flew back into a tree to settle back down and watch everyone. There were a few decent people with natural skill that just needed to be refined.

His eyes narrowed at Kuroko in particular though. He had talent, perhaps not as much as the others, but he was tiring much too quickly. Everyone else still had full energy but not Kuroko who was beginning to pant.

Perhaps they needed to do extra training together, a special regime to help him build up his stamina. It would be taxing on Kuroko and him but it would help them in the long run.

Akashi sighed softly to himself as he looked around at everyone, pleased when he saw them working together. There was hope for them still wouldn't give up, trying to make his cuts deeper, but he just didn't have the strength for it. Or the energy. He quickly landed on a tree branch, sitting down instantly. He was panting heavily, looking around. Everyone was still going, having fun, being happy.

While he was trying his hardest and couldn't get better.

He knew this practice was to get along better with his teammates, but with his lack of presence, he mind as well as look out for himself. The only one who noticed him this whole entire time he was here was Akashi, but he was the team leader. He couldn't pull him away from his job for his selfish reasons.

Akashi saw Kuroko land on a nearby branch and he called Kuroko over to discuss a new regime. Hopefully Kuroko would accept it although if he refused it, there wasn't anything he could do about it. He wasn't going to waste his time if Kuroko wasn't willing.

Hearing that Akashi called him over, Kuroko nearly groaned. Though he only sighed, as he slowly stood up. He swung over with his gear slowly, landing on a branch on the same tree as Akashi. Looking at him, he tilted his head, trying to even his breathing. "What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"What would you say to extra training between the both of us to increase your stamina and strength?" Akashi asked slowly and carefully, hoping Kuroko wouldn't get offended.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, before thinking. He knew he wasn't strong or had the best stamina, so he understood that Akashi was just trying to help him. But he didn't want to waste his captain's time. "...I would like to get stronger and have better stamina, but I do not want to take up your time."

"I rather spend the time training you than see you dead because you were too tired to get away from a titan." Akashi said bluntly although not unkindly. "We'll start whenever you're ready."

Now he felt offended slightly at that, but he knew it was a possibility. Sighing, he just nodded. "..I accept your offer. And I am always ready and willing to train, so it's whenever you are ready."

"Alright we'll start after dinner." Akashi said decidedly as he resumed watching everyone else. His brain began to think up regimes that would help Kuroko build up his muscles and stamina without overdoing it.

Kuroko nodded again, showing he understood. Deciding to continue, since he regained a bit of breath, he swung away again. He was still trying to make deep cuts efficiently, though he wasn't as angered or determined as before. He was going to have training, so he shouldn't over work himself before hand.

The day went by lazily, Akashi watching the team carefully and giving pointers whenever needed. Still, everyone was improving especially the older teammates helping the new recruits. Kuroko was left alone since no one could see him so Akashi tried helping him out especially, giving pointers when he could. It was a shame, Akashi had an inkling that if more people paid attention to him and helped him, he would have been a lot better by now.

Kuroko would often stand on a branch, watching the new recruits get taught. For a second, he thought he felt lonely, but shook his head. He had been like this his whole life, it was his life. No one saw him when he was younger and no one saw him now. Except Akashi, of course.

Though he continued on training himself, taking Akashi's advice. He trained until it was time to go to the dining hall.

Akashi paused when he was entering the dining hall. hesitating slightly before sighing as he grabbed a piece of bread. He wasn't hungry still but if he didn't eat something then his health would be effected.

"I'll meet you outside when you're done." Akashi said as he began to make his way out of the hall.

Kuroko got inside, settling with something small once again. He was slowly chowing down on down bread, and he noticed the food supplies weren't as much as they used to have. It must be because of those people who came from Wall Maria.

"I won't be long." Kuroko replied, before continuing eating when Akashi left.

Akashi nibbled on his bread, his stomach growling for more but he ignored it. He walked around, greeting passing people before he made it to the stables where Rakuzan was giving people trouble.

"Here." Akashi said as he fed the horse the rest of his bread. The horse eagerly ate it, nickering happily as Akashi entered his stall. He sat down on some clean straw and petted Rakuzan's head. "The team is going well. Might actually survive if I'm lucky.

Rakuzan neighed and nibbled on Akashi's hair playfully. The redhead patted it's neck and leaned against the wooden stall.

Kuroko finished quickly, as usual. Though this time was faster as he wanted to train, but also because he didn't have much food. He walked outside, and saw Akashi wasn't there. Perhaps he was already in the forest where they were training.

Heading to the stalls to go fetch his horse, he realized he still didn't name it yet. He'll figure out a name hopefully soon. Walking into the horse stalls, he was surprised to see Akashi. "I thought you were already at the forest."

"Nope just visiting Rakuzan." Akashi replied as he stood up and stretched. "The best way to increase stamina would be jogging so we won't be riding horses."

Akashi lightly began to stretch his muscles, gesturing for Kuroko to do the same, warming up.

Really? Kuroko really wanted to argue with that, but he wasn't the complaining type. Besides, jogging did help. He just wasn't sure if he would be able to, especially with the 3D Maneuver gear.

Sighing lightly, he copied Akashi, stretching his own muscles slightly.

"You should take off your gear." Akashi said as he made no move to remove his own. He had higher stamina so he was able to run with his own gear and it would give him a better work out.

Kuroko blinked, staring at him. "I will need my gear for later, so I would need to carry it. I can do it." He said, placing his hands carefully on the side of the 3D Maneuver gear.

Akashi considered arguing about overworking himself but shrugged. Kuroko would need to learn to run with his gear anyway and they could just shorten the time they jogged.

"Alright." Akashi said as he began walking away, Rakuzan neighing behind him in disappointment. "Let's jog through the forest then."

Akashi started jogging, a nice slow pace so Kuroko could get used to it. They would go easy for now and as Kuroko gained stamina then they would increase the distance and speed.

Kuroko was glad he agreed, and nodded. He couldn't be a burden and drag Akashi and the team down by not having the strength or stamina to fight titans.

Kuroko watched him for a second, before shaking his head and jogging along side him. The beginning was easy of course, even with the gear. Though he knew the further they got the more tired he would become.

"We're going to jog and then walk in intervals." Akashi said as he kept up the light pace. "Tell me if you need to rest."

"Alright I understand." Kuroko said, before shaking his head again. "No, I'll be fine. I don't want to rest when I get tired, otherwise I won't get better."

"If you overwork yourself you'll do more damage than good to your body." Akashi said from experience. "You have time to improve you don't need to push yourself so hard."

He sighed lightly, continuing to jog slowly. "Fine, I guess you are right.." He hoped he wasn't letting the fall of Wall Maria cause him to overwork himself.

They jogged for a couple of hours, taking plenty of breaks, until the sun began setting. Lightly covered in sweat and breathes coming out in light pants, Akashi wiped his brow before he slowed to a stop.

"I think that should be good for tonight." Akashi said.

Kuroko had to stop a lot, even as he tried to refrain from showing he was tired. Once they stopped for the last time, he was panting softly, looking at Akashi. "..Can't we do a bit more?"

"No, but we can jog more tomorrow morning." Akashi said as he began to head back, clapping Kuroko on the shoulder as he passed him. "You did good tonight, don't push yourself."

Kuroko sighed, accepting the praise. "..Alright. I guess that is fine." He murmured, before following Akashi again. He was going to be going straight to bed once he got back.

Akashi walked with Kuroko to headquarters before he longingly looked up the wall, tempted to spend yet another night on the wall but knowing he should get started on progress reports on his team.

"Night, get lots of rest." Akashi said as he clapped Kuroko on the shoulder before he began making his way to his room.

Kuroko was extremely tired once they got back to headquarters. He nodded towards Akashi, yawning ever so slightly. "Good night Akashi-kun. You get some rest as well."

He went into his room quietly, careful of his sleeping roommates. He laid down in bed, instantly falling asleep.

Akashi worked on the reports for the better part of the night before he also fell asleep. By morning he was already awake once more and working on paperwork, waiting for Kuroko to come by for the jog.

Once Kuroko got up, he was going to head to Akashi to start that jog, but he figured Akashi was a bit hungry since he saw he didn't each much the night before. He quickly went to the dining hall, getting Akashi and himself one small bread.

Walking back, remembering Akashi's warning, he softly knocked on his door.

Akashi heard the knock and walked to the door greeting Kuroko with a small smile as he grabbed his gear and put it on.

"How do you feel?" Akashi asked politely as he finished, turning to Kuroko to assess him.

Kuroko waited for the door to open, though it didn't take long. He waited until Akashi finished putting on his gear, before handing him one of the breads. "I feel fine. Did you sleep well?" He asked, looking up at Akashi.

"Yes." Akashi said as he ate on the bread. They headed out together, the sun barely rising as they stepped outside. Akashi began stretching once more, wanting them both stretched before they went for the run.

Kuroko quickly ate his bread, seeing how they would begin soon. He stretched just as Akashi had, before following him in their morning jog. He just hoped all of this was worth it.

Days passed by lazily and a routine presented itself for everybody. In the evening and mornings, Kuroko and Akashi would jog while in the day they all did team exercises in the day.

Eventually Kuroko's stamina began building little by little and they slowly increased the regiments when Akashi thought it was time. They were doing good and Akashi felt that it was time to start an actual mission with real titans to put their teamwork to the test.

So on the day planned, Akashi got them all together and once more, they left the wall and into the dangerous titan infested lands.

Kuroko would often get tired more now that he was having to jog for long periods of time three times everyday. Though he never once complained. It was slowly helping him, and if he continued, he would only need to work on strength.

He was glad that everyone was training as well, so hopefully they learned a few things over the past days since their last mission. He was really hopeful but careful for this mission.

"Here we go again." Akashi said softly to his horse who nickered and began to run when Akashi snapped the reigns. Hooves pounded on the ground as they traveled across the large plain and Akashi began to guide them toward a forest.

It would be better if they were in the forest, the tree would make their gear more effective so hopefully it will go smoother than the last time. There didn't seem to be many titans fortunately and the ones they did cross were easily taken care of.

Kuroko followed Akashi and the team quickly on his own horse. He was glad to see they were in a forest, as their gear would be easier to use, and the titans would be able to be heard when coming.

Though when a titan came by, Kuroko didn't go for it like he planned to. A lot of the other teammates finally gotten the courage, and defeated them as a team before he could get there. He was happy that they now fought with no fear controlling them, but he wanted to do something.

"Stay safe." Akashi said to Rakuzan before he flew into the trees with his gear, traveling through top speed. He kept an eye on everybody, as hard as it was in the forest. It was on of the reasons he preferred the plains for the first few trips, it was easier to keep everyone in view.

Kuroko softly patted his horses neck, before following everyone into the trees. As he used his gear to get through the forest with everyone, he kept an eye out for titans. He didn't want to lose another teammate under unnecessary circumstances.

"Everyone try to stick together or I'll be your personal partner and trust me when I say it won't be pleasant." Akashi called loudly. They weaved through the forest easily and they killed any titans they came up on. It was going good and Akashi couldn't help but be suspicious.

Kuroko killed any of the titans he could get at before everyone else did. It would be unfortunate if he went for one, and accidentally got hit by a teammate because they didn't see him as he went for the kill.

All was going well, until they came into a large clearing in the forest. There wasn't many titans in the clearing, only two. But Kuroko couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed at seeing them. They were 15m titans. Very tall and strong, one of the most powerful titans, besides the colossal and armoured titan.

"Fuck me." Akashi groaned before he shrugged. "Alright runts, I'm going to circle in front of them and you guys kill them. Do try not to miss."

It was a tactic his old team fell on many times simply because he was the fastest out of everyone except for one man who's skill was unmatched. Still, Akashi should be fast enough to distract them. Actually, if he was really fast he would be able to kill one of them and leave the other one for the team.

Kuroko shook his head, looking at Akashi. This was not the time to stare at the titans, while someone could get killed if he didn't pay attention. He nodded slowly, not sure if Akashi should risk it.

He knew this was Akashi he was talking about, but he wanted to make sure. If anything happened, he could be there to save Akashi. Also the team, if they get into trouble.

"Alright." Akashi said, more to himself than the others, before he moved as fast as he could. He circled to the front of the titans, both of them reach out to grab him, but he managed to avoid the hands, but barely.

They were faster than he gave them credit for. He swung around,, waiting for the team to jump out and kill the titans while he swiftly tried to avoid the attacks.

Kuroko waited until Akashi was moving around and getting the titans attention. Seeing that he barely escaped their hands, he instantly dove into action once there was an opening.

Using his gear, he latched onto one of the titans backs and swung towards it. Gathering up as much strength as he could, spinning a bit to get more force, he sliced into the back of the titans neck.

It was deep and effective, though it could have been better. It didn't matter, because one titan was down. All they had to do was get the second.

The second one was quick and Akashi gritted his teeth as it managed to slap him. It wasn't too bad he managed to stop himself from careening into a tree but he was going to be sore for a little while. He swung into the air gingerly before using his gear to swing around the titan and slash its neck.

Kuroko jumped back, away from the fallen titan and the other one. He looked up seeing Akashi had the second one handled, before looking back at the team.

Kuroko wasn't surprised to see them there, frozen in fear just like the first day.

He never felt this irritated before, but he cooled down, in case more titans were around. He scanned the area, just to make sure.

Akashi landed on the ground and his leg immediately buckled slightly and he looked at the team and sighed warily. This had been his fault he had thought that they could handle it but it turned out he had been wrong. He began walking out and he subtly pressed against his side to make sure nothing was damaged and was thankful that he wasn't.

"We're going back." Akashi called out.

Kuroko glanced over, seeing Akashi didn't have the most graceful landing. It must have been when that titan had hit him. He sighed lightly, if only he was faster he could have spared Akashi getting hit. Hopefully he wasn't too hurt.

Before they set off again like Akashi said, he walked over to him. "Akashi-kun, are you alright?"

"Fine, just a miscalculation." Akashi said as he briefly touched Kuroko's shoulder. "Good job out there."

Kuroko stared at Akashi with soft eyes. "..Yeah.." He didn't want praise at the moment, he just wanted to make sure Akashi was okay. "Well, we better head back like you said.. If there were two 15m here, there might be more as we head back."

"That would be fantastic." Akashi said blandly. He looked up at the trees but he didn't want to use his gear quite yet so instead he whistled for Rakuzan who came to him swiftly, probably having followed further behind.

Akashi patted his neck before carefully getting on the horse and riding off. He made sure to keep an extra eye out just in case there were any titans but strangely enough he had faith that if he missed one Kuroko would spot it.

Seeing that Akashi had his horse to ride, he reluctantly let him ride off. He was sure that Akashi had been hurt at least a little, but maybe he was mistaken. Sighing, Kuroko used his gear, taking the trees.

He stayed in the trees, above Akashi as he rode, keeping an eye out for titans. He also watched the team, who seemed to recover from the 15m titans. Now they gain there senses.

The trip was hard on Akashi but he didn't let anything show although he couldn't completely keep the relief from his face when they left the forest and entered the plains. He waited for everyone to regain their horses impatiently, Rakuzan feeling his impatience and pawed the ground with a hoof.

Kuroko saw the plains and their horses, and swooped down. He landed on the ground, before quickly hopping on his horse. He much preferred the back of the group, but decided to take the front until they got to the wall, in case any titans come.

Akashi kept the pace quick, wanting to get home quickly so he could see just how badly he was hurt, not wanting to do it now in case he worried anyone. They only came across five titans but the team was quick to pounce on them as if to make up for their complete failure with the two titans earlier.

As soon as they got back Akashi dismissed them as he quickly led Rakuzan to his stall before hurrying off to his room. He entered it without closing it completely before he took off his shirt.

His entire left side of his torso was bruised but other than that nothing was wrong. No broken ribs or an bones which was good. Akashi looked down his scar littered body and sighed warily as he thought about earlier and what better decision he should have made.

Kuroko was aware of the quick pace, but didn't note on it. He just let the team handle the titans so they could make up for freezing in fear earlier. When they got into the wall and were dismissed, he noticed Akashi was in a hurry again. Was something wrong?

He led his own horse into the stall, giving it a moment before going after Akashi. He didn't see where he was, but he guessed he was in his room. He was going to knock, but then noticed the door was opened slightly. Looking inside hesitantly, his eyes widened a bit.

Sure it was a bunch of bruises, but it still seemed bad. He didn't know if the titan broke anything, but all he knew was that if he was quicker, or the team would man up, then Akashi wouldn't have his side bruised like this.

"Che." Akashi noised, not noticing Kuroko as he lifted his arm experimentally. It hurt but he could handle it, it wasn't like anything was broken it was just sore. He turned around, intending to go outside, maybe ride Rakuzan a bit, when he saw Kuroko. Blinking, Akashi began putting on his shirt to hide his torso, internally swearing when he realized he hadn't fully shut the door in his haste.

Kuroko continued watching Akashi, wondering if he should leave soon or not. He wished he did, as his eyes met Akashi's. Once Akashi began putting his shirt back on, he quickly headed towards his room. Maybe he could play it off as Akashi seeing things.

Akashi sighed as he saw that Kuroko was gone and he shook his head. He was slipping. This was the hardest team yet, never had he had a team that froze, even his season soldiers had frozen and that wasn't alright.

Akashi swore quietly before he left his room and went to the stables where Rakuzan was. The horse nickered at him happily as he entered the stall and sat down. His stomach growled but Akashi didn't want to go to the hall to eat, he wasn't sure if he could deal with seeing his teammates at the moment.

Kuroko didn't want to deal with his team, knowing he would just feel irritated again. Sighing, he walked into his room, sitting down. As much as he wanted to go to bed, something told him to check his gear. He cleaned and made sure they worked, before putting them away.

How could he let that happen to Akashi? Even if it was just a hit, their team, he wasn't fast enough to react to anything.

Akashi was about to take a nap, god's new he needed one, but then he realized that he hadn't informed Kuroko that their usual jog would be off. So with a sigh Akashi stood up and walked over to Kuroko's room. He saw Kuroko on his his bed, the door being open, and he knocked tentatively.

Kuroko looked over at the door seeing Akashi. Now he was forgetting to close his door. Standing up from his bed, he walked over to Akashi. "Yes Akashi-kun?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm post phoning our jog to tomorrow morning." Akashi said regretfully.

"..I understand..." Kuroko said slowly, trying to decide if he should bring up the bruises. "..Akashi-kun, if it hurts too bad, we don't have to jog together. I can go and you could rest."

"It doesn't hurt, it's nothing." Akashi said amiably. "I just can't tonight but I can tomorrow. If you do run without me today make sure you eat first, it's been a long day and you need energy."

Kuroko didn't believe Akashi, but what could he do? Sighing lightly, he just nodded. "Alright.. I'll go run a bit today, so I don't gain a habit of not going. Please rest up."

Akashi nodded, reach over and ruffled Kuroko's hair before he left the room. He didn't go back to his room and he steered clear of the dining hall. Instead he went back to the wall, his favorite spot there where no one really walked, and went to take a nap or sleep for the night. Depending when he woke up.

When Akashi departed, Kuroko did as well. He took Akashi's advice, going to the dining hall to eat. It was little, but the energy counted. Once he got something small to eat, he headed to where he and Akashi always ran. He decided to run a bit further, but take more breaks so Akashi didn't scold him for over working himself.

Akashi didn't wake up for a long while, more nightmares haunting him. It worried him that his team was improving so little, that they froze up when they saw titans each time and not even the sight of a teammate about to be killed motivated them. he dreamed of their deaths and past deaths he had experienced.

Kuroko stayed out late, thinking about the team. If he didn't get them motivated, it might costs all of their lives, and even some of humanities. He would have to train harder in case that happened. He lost track of time, and didn't make it back to headquarters until early in the morning.

Akashi woke up early and he softly groaned before he got up, wincing slightly as his side flared up a bit, soreness making itself known. He ran a hand through his hair before he got off the wall and stumbled over to the stables, frowning when he saw Kuroko.

"You're kidding me." Akashi said. "Do not tell me you're just getting back."

Kuroko was tiredly stumbling to get to the headquarters, though once he heard Akashi, he straightened up. "..Not at all. Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked, his head tilting.

"I don't believe you." Akashi said bluntly as he rubbed his eyes. "I was then I woke up. Morning jog is cancelled do it again and you're grounded for an entire day."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before shaking his head lightly. "Why? Shouldn't I try to get better?" He said, trying to argue with him carefully.

Akashi rubbed his face, feeling more tired than usual, before he sighed and looked at Kuroko. "There is no point in overworking your body Tetsuya. You will injure yourself in the long run. I've told you this, I thought you got that."

"I did get it. I took more breaks since I was out longer. I just lost track of time, I'm sorry, okay?" He said, not wanting to be 'grounded' for a day. He wanted to get better.

Akashi ruffled Kuroko's hair then slid his hand onto Kuroko comfortingly. "I understand you want to get better and you will but not if you strain yourself. Doing shit like this will make you worse, not better. Trust me okay?"

Kuroko stared at Akashi, not minding the hand. He sighed heavily, nodding lightly. "Yes, I understand. I trust you. Now.. we should get some sleep."

"I already got sleep, you get some sleep." Akashi said, not wanting to go back to nightmares. "Get some rest I will see you later. Today is a day off for everybody."

Kuroko nodded again, go to the headquarters. "Alright.. good night, Akashi-kun."

Akashi waved to him and he continued to make his way to Rakuzan's stall. He saddled his horse and for the entire afternoon he rode him through the forest, trying to forget everything. It was a glorious few hours until something went wrong.

He began to get lightheaded and weak. No doubt from not eating enough for the last few days. His eyes blurred for a second and he stopped Rakuzan and got off of him. He stumbled a bit before he lay down on the grass, staring up at the sky blearily.

Rakuzan ran off and Akashi tried to get up to stop him but he didn't have the strength. He figured the horse wouldn't go too far, at least he shouldn't. All he needed to do was rest for a bit. Just for a little and he would be fine.

Kuroko headed to the headquarters, getting a few Z's in. Though he couldn't sleep long, as he felt restless. When he woke up, he felt a bit weird, like he should know something. Perhaps it was just a sore feeling from jogging until early morning.

He went into the dining hall, getting something small to eat as Akashi told him he should eat more for energy. Heading towards the wall, he stood upon it after using his gear. It seemed strange to Kuroko, to have Wall Maria taken down not long ago. Maybe that was the nagging feeling.

Minutes turned into an hour and Akashi tried to muster the energy to get up but he didn't have the strength to. Rakuzan didn't return which was unfortunate since Akashi wasn't sure how he would get the energy to walk back.

Akashi sighed as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

Even if they had a day off, Kuroko didn't know any other way to spend his day. He wasn't much if a sleeper, and he didn't have friends to be with so he didn't know what else to do. So he decided to go out for a ride, and maybe a jog if he felt the urge.

Going to the stalls, he picked out his horse. He really needed to name it. Getting on his horse, he headed out to ride about in the forest.

Akashi remained asleep assaulted by dreary nightmares. He tried to wake up, succeeded a couple of times but he just drifted back to sleep. All the while he told himself, even in his dreams, that it would be alright.

Kuroko was calmly trotting through the forest, though a noise caught his attention. For a second, he thought it could be a titan, but it was very unlikely. So looking around, he found what seemed to be a horse.

Getting off his own, he headed over to the horse slowly. There shouldn't be wild horses around. Once he got close enough, he realized it was Akashi's horse. What was it's name, Rakuzan? "..Rakuzan?" He tested the name, to see if the horse responded.

Rakuzan nickered and stamped it's hoof impatiently. It trotted around Kuroko before running off a distance. It stamped its hoof on the ground once more, neighing loudly.

Kuroko tilted his head, before going to his horse. He got back on, before going over to Rakuzan, as if the horse was leading him. Let's just hope it wasn't something bad.

Rakuzan, pleased that the little human understood him, ran off quickly. He knew his human wasn't well but he didn't know how to help him. Hopefully the human will know what to do.

Rakuzan weaved through the trees to his human, remembering where he had left him. It took a long time, nearly too long, when he finally arrived where his sick looking human was.

Kuroko stared at the horse running off in confusion, as he quickly followed it. Rakuzan seemed to take a long time leading him somewhere, but once he was there, that didn't matter.

Kuroko jumped off his horse before he even stopped it, and ran over to Akashi. Was something wrong? It was still dangerous to sleep in the forest, even if a titan did somehow appear, but he doubted that. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi heard a name call his own, the voice dauntingly familiar, and he felt himself drift to the surface of consciousness just to drift back down. It was probably apart of his dreams anyway. Maybe it was someone that died because of him. At that thought he mumbled out an apology although he wasn't sure if the words even made it past his mouth.

Kuroko looked at Akashi a bit worried, before shaking his head and calming down. He looked at Akashi, seeing that there wasn't any wounds really. So, he carefully moved his arms under Akashi's, being careful of his bruised side.

Akashi was heavy, especially with the 3D Maneuver gear. Sighing, Kuroko placed him down. If only he had more strength. He started removing the gear in hopes it would make everything easier so he could at least lift him onto a horse, as it seemed like he wouldn't wake up for a while.

Rakuzan saw the human try to pick up his human so he tried to help by grabbing the back of his human's shirt and picking up some of his weight. Usually his human was heavier but after the sky haired human took off the weird things his human liked to wear, he was much lighter.

Kuroko blinked, before nodding thankfully towards Rakuzan. Kuroko then looked at Akashi, wondering how he could get him onto Rakuzan's back. He gently lifted Akashi again in the same way as before, and with Rakuzan's help, got him onto the horses back. It took a lot of energy, but it was worth it.

Rakuzan nickered and butted the sky human with his snout thankfully before he began to trot back home, trying to not drop his human. He was a good horse to his human who had been there his entire life since he was born. He was also thankful for the sky human for his help and he said as much to the other human's horse who nickered back.

Kuroko gently patted the horses snout before it walked off. Though he wanted to make sure Akashi didn't fall, so he got back onto his own horse, and trotted next to Rakuzan. He kept a hold on Akashi, making sure he didn't fall, and keeping his horse from bumping into Rakuzan.

Something was off, the ground was moving a lot like his horse and that wasn't normal the last time he checked. Akashi groaned as he twitched, fighting to regain consciousness. He forced his eyes open and the first thing he saw was the dark fur of his horse and he didn't quite know how he was on the horse. He felt someone holding him on the horse and he looked around with bleary eyes to see Kuroko right beside him.

"What's going on?" His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat.

Kuroko looked down at Akashi thinking he heard his voice, and stared in surprise at seeing him awake. Though he didn't stop, and kept his hand on him. "You were passed out in the forest. Did something happen?" He asked, looking ahead to see if they were close to home.

Akashi frowned before he closed his eyes trying to regain his strength. To be seen like this in this sort of state was embarrassing, he was a leader he should always be strong.

"I just fell asleep." Akashi mumbled as he struggled to sit up although his movements were sluggish. He really did overdo it this time.

"If we give our best in something we love, we'll enjoy the victories from the bottom of our hearts." - Kuroko Tetsuya

Kuroko kept his hand on Akashi, even when he tried sitting up. "Akashi-kun, you didn't wake up at all when I tried waking you. Don't push yourself."

"I was just tired." Akashi said softly as he kept his gaze on his hands which gripped Rakuzan's shoulders in order to steady himself. His vision kept blurring though but he refused to appear weak.

"I said don't force yourself. Captain or not, you shouldn't push yourself either. I don't care if you are trying to not act weak, it only hurts you worse, not help you." He knew he was throwing Akashi's words right back at him.

"I'm fine, I was just tired." Akashi said stubbornly although there was less fight in his tone, recognizing the words Kuroko spoke. "How did you find me?"

Kuroko didn't reply to the first statement, but looked at Akashi. "I found Rakuzan and he lead me to you."

"Did he?" Akashi said with a proud smirk as he gently petted Rakuzan's neck and the horse nickered in reply. "Well, I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Yes." Kuroko said reassuringly, before shaking his head. "There was no trouble, it's alright."

"There is no better companion than your horse. They can be the difference between life and death." Akashi murmured softly.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi, before nodding. "Maybe I will get a bit closer to this one.. Though I don't know what to name it."

"Well, take your time naming him." Akashi said as he leaned down on his horse slightly, trusting his horse to continue walking with guidance. "I didn't name Rakuzan for a few days after he was born."

"I will." Kuroko said, lightly running a hand carefully through his horses hair. "When we get back, get something to eat and drink and then rest."

Akashi hummed as a reply, already back to half asleep, struggling to stay conscious. He hadn't been this bad since he had first been made team leader and he had struggled with the responsibilities.

Seeing Akashi about to fall asleep again, he returned his hand to Akashi's back to make sure he didn't fall off if he slept again. "Please try to stay awake."

"I'm fine." Akashi said although his words were slurred, barely even conscious of what he was saying. "Better than when Hanji experimented with the food."

Kuroko looked at Akashi was a strange look, before shaking his head. "No what. You go to sleep, you aren't even aware of what you are saying."

"What do I do with my team?" Akashi mumbled, not even hearing Kuroko, his eyes closing though.

Kuroko continued watching Akashi, shaking his head lightly. He decided to stay quiet, lightly patting the redheads back.

Akashi hummed at the feeling and felt himself doze off slightly, feeling comforted by Kuroko's presence which was odd since usually he was soothed by nobody since he perfered to be alone.

Kuroko looked at him one more time, before looking ahead. They would be approaching the headquarters soon so he figured he should get Akashi some food first.

Rakuzan, seeing them near headquarters, neighed loudly which brought Akashi back to full consciousness. He looked up and saw that they were nearly back so he did his best to sit up straight and make himself look presentable for anybody walking by.

Kuroko hesitated, before taking his hand off of Akashi. "If it's too tiring, you can go to sleep again. Don't worry on how people view you."

"It's shameful for a leader to act weak, it's bad for moral." Akashi said as he fought to keep up his appearance as they approached. He nodded to a random passing person who looked at him with awe before speeding away. "You shouldn't have seen me like this at all."

"Stop acting like that. You are going to stress your body like that. Who cares if someone sees you like this, we fight titans. They will understand that we get hurt at times, and even captains and leaders need to rest." Kuroko argued quietly, so no one overheard them.

"If a leader can't be strong then the people following that leader will give up. It's a leader's job to keep up moral as well as train them." Akashi said tiredly as he guided Rakuzan to the stalls. "Weakness invites more weakness and we can't afford that right now."

Kuroko followed him, before getting off and putting his horse in his own stall. "When a leader dies or gets extremely injured because he didn't want to rest and keep morals up, then there will be nothing left. No more hope of keeping morals up."

"When a leader dies, he gets replaced." Akashi said as he stayed on his horse while someone passed him. "You have to wonder which is worse, keeping the moral of a bunch of people up to keep them fighting or a single person who can be replaced."

Honestly, he didn't care if he was replaced or not. He hadn't even wanted to be leader but the person in his position had retired, the stress had gotten to him and the only person he wanted to take his spot was Akashi.

"I give up then. Keep straining your body like this then." Kuroko said, before sighing. He walked over to Akashi, reaching out to help Akashi. "Come on, I'm not going to leave you alone."

Akashi thought about refusing his help but sighed as he allowed Kuroko to guide him onto the ground. Rakuzan immediately turned and took a bit of his hair in his mouth before yanking it as if to reprimand him. Akashi winced and patted the horse apologetically.

Kuroko kept a hold of him, making sure he didn't fall from exhaustion. "Good. Now let's get you something to eat first. Please do not argue."

Akashi took a deep breath as his vision swam for a split second and he wanted to argue that perhaps taking a nap first would be best but he didn't really want to argue anyway. Instead he stepped away from Kuroko, determined to walk on his own. He could do this much at least.

Kuroko watched him, before shaking his head slightly. "It would be best to get at least a little food in you, since you didn't eat so much these past few days." Of course Kuroko noticed when Akashi wasn't even there to eat most the time.

Akashi nodded in resigned agreement as he began walking toward the dining hall, nodding and waving to anybody who passed by, putting any energy that he had to look like he wasn't about to pass out on his feet.

They finally arrived at the dining hall and luckily there was barely anybody there. Akashi grabbed a piece of bread before he walked over to a lone table and sat down.

Kuroko stayed close to Akashi, in case he started swaying or showing any signs of passing out. When they arrived, he didn't get anything since he already got food earlier. He just sat across from Akashi, looking around slowly.

"Tell me about yourself. I looking into everyone's past but there was barely anything about you." Akashi said as he leaned against the wall and picked at the bread in his hands.

Kuroko looked back at Akashi, before shrugging slightly. "What would you like to know?" There probably wasn't much on him since no one even knew him really.

"Just in general. What kind of place you were brought up in and such." Akashi said as he popped a piece of bread in his mouth and slowly chewed it.

"Hmm.. Well, I guess it was just your average house with an average family. Exclude the practically invisible child and low money." Kuroko said, resting his head in his hand.

"About that, were you born with a low presence or was it developed?" Akashi asked curiously.

"Born with it." He answered, sighing a bit. He was alone since birth, besides his parents.

Akashi tilted his head before reaching over and ruffling Kuroko's hair. "It must have been hard."

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, feeling him ruffle his hair. "..Why do you ruffle my hair so much?" He asked, avoiding what he said. Plus he didn't hate it, he was just curious.

Akashi blinked before shrugging and retreating his hand. Truthfully it had been almost reflexive to do so, he didn't do it with much thought. "My apologies."

He shook his head lightly. "No, it's alright. I don't mind, I was just curious." He paused, before closing his eyes slightly. "What else would you like to know?"

"Why did you join the corps? I believe I asked before but I don't think you properly answered." Akashi asked as he set half his bread down.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi in surprise, before he looked at the table in thought. How should he explain? "Well.. My whole life I have always felt like I was never there, that I wasn't useful since no one could see me. Though as I heard about the corps, and saw some go outside the walls like we do, I realized I could use my ability to attack titans. I could help save humanity.

Though I knew it would be hard either way, since it could put my life at risk, and I would need to improve my stamina and strength, but I didn't hesitate to join."

"And now you're the most useful person on my team." Akashi said with a small smirk.

"Only because I don't freeze up. I only have the courage, I don't have the strength and stamina to fight titans. Everyone else has that strength and stamina, but they don't have the motivation to fight." Kuroko explained, not really sure on how to take compliments.

"The fact that you can't be seen by the titans is invaluable. The possibilities are endless." Akashi pointed out. "The only real thing that needs improving is your stamina which is already getting better."

"Yes, I know.." Kuroko said, before slowly standing up. "You should get some sleep. I can walk with you to your room."

Akashi nodded as he stood up and he began making his way to his room, stifling a yawn. Sleep sounded real good and he was going to sleep as long as he could. Nightmares or not he needed the rest.

Kuroko followed him, staying close again in case the signs shown. He wanted to make sure Akashi was okay and resting. When they got to his room, he waved lightly to him. "Have a good rest, Akashi-kun."

"Thank you. Please inform everybody that tomorrow will also be a day off. I will most likely be missing our nightly jog but if I find out you overdid it I will keep my word and ground you from the next trip." Akashi said tiredly but his eyes narrowed on Kuroko to make sure he knew he was serious.

Kuroko nodded quickly, showing he understood. He didn't want to be grounded. "Yes, I'll Inform them, and I won't over do it. Just get some rest."

Akashi nodded as he entered his room and pushed the door the closed. He was about to go to his bed when he paused at his desk, his eyes looking at 4 different colored beads. He lightly touched them and sighed.

"I screwed up today." He said softly. "I can't do this again. I have a team to lead and I need to get them stronger. I'm not sure if I'm the right one to do it, not after your deaths but...If Tetsuya could try so hard then it would be shameful of me not to also try."

Akashi sighed as he let go of the beads and staggered to his bed. He didn't even bother putting the blanket of him he just flopped down and was almost immediately unconscious.

Once Akashi closed the door, Kuroko sighed slightly. He would inform everyone when they wake up. Heading to his own room quietly, he moved into his bed and gone to sleep quickly. This time he really would take advantage of their day off.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, completely refreshed and ready to train his idiots of a team, Akashi had led them back into the forest despite the nervous reactions that garnered.

"How do you get used to something you're scared of? You keep seeing it over and over again until you're no longer scared." Akashi said as he made them stare at a huge titan while hiding in the tree where it couldn't see them. "So take a good hard look at it."

Kuroko had saw that the team took advantage of their day off, but almost smiled when he saw their reactions at the huge titan the next day. He saw on a lone branch, looking at the titan with no fear.

He had faced them enough to not be afraid of them. Plus he couldn't be afraid of what he had to slay.

"It's just a titan. Big, ugly and dickless." Akashi said in a bored tone and he saw a couple of people nervously chuckle. "They can be taken down just like every other titan we face."

He saw some of his team calm down a little, looking at the titan with renewed eyes and Akashi let out a small breathe. The plan was working and hopefully they wouldn't freeze up again.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, shaking his head a bit. Though a small smile escaped. He was glad Akashi was teaching these people to learn to not freeze up when facing a titan.

"So who wants to kill it?" Akashi asked his team and everyone looked nervous but they also looked determined. "Alright I will go distract it and Tetsuya -yes he was here the whole time he's your teammate and your reactions are getting old- will go and back me up while you guys go try and kill it."

Akashi looked at Kuroko, showing him the trust he had in him. It was the first time he had asked for backup after all, he never cared enough to as for it.

"Just don't freeze up." Kuroko said to the team, before looking at Akashi again. He saw the trust in his eyes, and nodded. He couldn't let Akashi down. He was ready.

"I'm ready, Akashi-kun." He said, already made sure that his gear was alright to use.

"I'll have you lot running all night long if you don't kill it this time." Akashi said before he circled around the titan, making sure it saw him. He expertly weaved through the trees as it tried to give chase, hearing the whir if gears behind him, knowing Kuroko was right behind him.

At first he thought that they chickened out again but a few seconds later his team jumped from the tree and began to rush at the titan, killing it after a few failures.

Kuroko followed Akashi as soon as he took off. He knew it was pointless to get the titans attention, so he just followed Akashi as he would be there for protection. He just hoped the team wouldn't be pansies again and don't attack.

He thought wrong, as he saw them come out and kill the titan. They were probably getting used to it then.

"Again." Was all Akashi said as a smirk curled his lips. Thus began their endless weeks of training. Almost everyday they visited the forest to kill titans, big and small, getting used to it so it was almost instinctive. A few still died through error but they kept going.

Kuroko and Akashi continued their routine of running every morning and night and Kuroko was improving his stamina by a huge margin. It would always still be lower than everyone else's but it was good enough for when they went out on long trips to kill titans.

Kuroko trained and worked hard with Akashi and the team. Maybe the team was even getting used to seeing him, as they don't jump anymore when they do spot him. Though he still wasn't invited to hang out with them in their free time, but he didn't care.

As long as he was getting better and jogging with Akashi. It made him feel so much better now that his stamina is improving dramatically.

Akashi looked at the sun in satisfaction, lying on his favorite spot on the wall, Rakuzan eating grass at the bottom of the wall. For the first time in a long time, he felt content with his team. It was a dangerous feeling in a world where anything could happen but he allowed it for now.

Kuroko was doing slow jogging, not really into it. He was doing it light, and taking a few breaks, just to relax. He wondered where Akashi was, either in his room of the wall.

Akashi rolled onto his stomach and peered at the large building of the headquarters and although they were small, like running ants, he could make out his team running about doing exercises even on their day off. Over the weeks they had become real soldiers, ready to die, but still fighting. It reminded him painfully of his old whole team but it renewed his hope in them.

Kuroko had finished his jog, deciding to finish earlier than expected since it was a day off, and he didnt want to over work himself.

He went to go find Akashi, checking the wall first. He wasnt surprised to see that he was up there.

Akashi's eyes softened once he saw Kuroko. He still felt that calming feeling drape over him whenever he was in just Kuroko's presence, it was a curious feeling. Perhaps it was because Kuroko had seen him at his lowest point and he didn't look at him any differently. It was such a small thing but it meant that he could trust Kuroko and lower his guard, at least just a little. Whenever things got too stressful he would seek the other's presence, even just for a small chat.

Kuroko walked over, before sitting next to where Akashi sat. "Everything alright?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Akashi nodded as he rolled on his back and looked up at Kuroko. "Everything is fine Tetsuya. Just reminiscing."

"Well thats good. Have you been feeling well recently? You arent tired anymore right?"

"No I've been taking care of myself." Akashi said with a smirk. "How about you? Haven't been overdoing it have you?"

Kuroko looked over at Akashi with a blank look. "I dont want to be grounded, so I refrained from overdoing it."

"Good." Akashi said with a playful smirk. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to completely relax, trusting in Kuroko to not doing anything and to watch out for him. It was still a new feeling, not even with his former teammates did he allow himself to relax and lower his guard but with Kuroko, it was as easy as breathing.

Kuroko saw Akashi was relaxing, and lightly smiled. Akashi was the only one who really got him to smile after all these years. Looking out, he watched the team while keeping an eye on Akashi. He knew he would protect him.

Years passed by and teammates died and were replaced by others however, no matter how many losses they faced, Kuroko remained by his side. Akashi learned to lean on him, to trust in him enough to allow himself to be weak, even for a few moments to recollect his strength when the tolls of death became to much.

He became stronger because of it and as such he tried to make Kuroko stronger physically. They still trained everyday together even when Akashi felt that Kuroko no longer needed it. The time came and went that soon Akashi stopped thinking of Kuroko as a boy and as a man as time went by.

"We're going to be getting new recruits into the scouting legion tomorrow." Akashi said to Kuroko on their place of the wall. It was no longer 'his' it hadn't been for years, now it was 'their' place. "We won't be getting new teammates though, we have enough still."

Kuroko never left Akashi's side, protecting him and being protected by him at times. His lack of presence was still useful even after all these years. The titans and some of the people still didn't see him, but he didn't care anymore.

He had Akashi, and that was enough.

Now as they sat on their wall, Kuroko looked over at him. "New recruits? Well, I guess that's good. Lets hope these ones have good fighting spirits."

"I can care less since I'm not the one who has to train them." Akashi said with a smirk, laying his head on Kuroko's lap lazily as he stared down at their horses at the bottom of the wall.

Kuroko didn't mind the head in his lap, as he softly brushed Akashi's red hair with his hand. "I guess. But they could be a huge help in humanity."

"We can only hope." Akashi said lazily then he frowned as he sensed something was off. It was just a niggling feeling that sprung from absolutely nothing but nonetheless, something was off. He sat up and looked around with a frown on his face.

Blinking in surprise, Kuroko looked at Akashi when he sat up. "Is something the matter, Akashi-kun?"

"I..." Akashi frowned as he stood up and tilted his head. Without answering he used his gear to get to the bottom of the wall and began to head to headquarters with hurried steps, the bad feeling urging him on.

He stared after Akashi a bit confused, before realizing he was still sitting there. Standing up quickly, Kuroko used his gear to swing from the buildings, and make it next to Akashi.

Running along side him, he looked at him. "Akashi-kun, did you see something?"

"I can sense something is wrong, it's in the air." Akashi said as he tried to explain how he was feeling. They quickly arrived at headquarters and absolutely everything was in chaos. People were running about in panic and fear was palpable in the air. "EVERYONE FREEZE AND SHUT UP!"

Akashi shouted and everyone froze. Picking someone at random he demanded what was going on just to freeze at the answer, dawning horror filling him. Wall Rose was down.

Kuroko didn't reply, just looking ahead. Let's just hope it was a hunch. Arriving at headquarters, he knew he was wrong when he thought it was probably nothing.

Standing beside Akashi, his eyes widened a bit to the mans answer. There was no way Wall Rose was down. They only lost Wall Maria about five years ago!

Akashi snapped out of it right away, there was no time to panic. He demanded everyone go help evacuate the people out of Trost while he ran to find the higher ups to find out what the plan was.

"Tetsuya, come with me." Akashi said since he didn't know if he was going to need backup or not. He felt that Kuroko was his second in command anyway and should be there, not that anyone would see him.

Kuroko shook his head, snapping out of his shock. He watched Akashi order everyone, still a bit shocked that Wall Rose was down, but didn't panic.

"Alright." He nodded, showing he would be following. He still protected Akashi after all these years.

It was absolute chaos everywhere he went which wasn't a surprise but it made everything so much harder to deal with. Akashi couldn't find any of his superiors so he went ahead and with Kuroko, they began to slay as many titans as they could. They needed to defend the people of Trost and get them out.

"They better hurry the hell up." Akashi said as he slashed the back of a titan.

Kuroko followed close behind Akashi, making sure he was with him and didn't get lost in the chaos. It was easy to get caught in the crowd, that's why he was thankful for his gear. Once they went ahead, he didn't hesitate to slay as many titans as he could, big or small.

He landed on a building after getting a titan, and saw there were none that was too close to him at the moment.

Akashi landed beside Kuroko and sighed softly as he saw the heads of titans moving through the city, eating humans as they went by. It was a disheartening sight but he refused to sink in the abyss of despair. They had to keep going.

"Akashi-kun, there are a lot.. what are the others doing?" Kuroko asked, looking over at the redhead. He didn't see too many people out here fighting the titans.

"I don't know." Akashi said warily as he rubbed his eyes, a little blood getting on his face. "We need to keep going though I don't think everyone's evacuated."

Akashi used his gear and propelled himself toward the closest titan and slicing its neck. It wasn't the last though, Akashi kept going. The people of Trost were depending on them to defend them while they evacuated.

"..Right. I'll get over here." Kuroko said, as he saw Akashi go off towards a few titans. He went a different direction, getting the titans over there. He thought it was insane that they lost two walls in the matter of five years. How would they keep everyone's morals high then?

Akashi noticed Kuroko drifting off in another direction and he decided to stick close just in case. It wasn't a good idea to split up by themselves, not with this many titans around. Akashi avoided a titans hand, spinning around and slashed its neck easily.

Kuroko was heading towards another titan, running along a building, though something stopped him. A giant hand landed in front of him, about to crush him if he kept running. Jumping back away from the roof debris and the hand, he looked up at a titan.

They shouldn't be able to see him. Perhaps it was just some coincidence. Shaking his head, he swung around, killing the titan instantly before it caused trouble.

More time went by and Akashi turned to check on Kuroko just for his eyes to widen when he saw a titan sneaking up behind the man. With a loud shout of warning, Akashi used his gear and propelled himself as quickly as possible toward Kuroko. Just as the titan was about to grab him, Akashi slammed into Kuroko, knocking him out of the way.

Kuroko noticed he was having trouble avoiding the titans now, and had to use his gear more then ever now. This had never happened before, what was going on?

Hearing Akashi, he didn't get a chance to look before he felt himself be pushed. He was surprised, but he didn't want to land on the ground, so he quickly used his gear to land on the next building. Once he looked back, he started wide eyed at Akashi and the titan.

"So, we have a bit of a problem." Akashi said blandly as his heart raced. Had he been a second longer the titan would have been able to grab Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, before jumping back into action. He swung over, quickly killing the titan. Are the finally able to see him?

Landing in front of Akashi, he looked around in case more were sneaking up. "Akashi-kun, what's going on. This never happened before."

"If I had to take a guess I'm going to-" Akashi paused to slash a oncoming titan. "Say that your lack of presence is time restrained."

Kuroko kept an eye out, as he watched Akashi kill another titan. Though once he finished, he wasn't expecting that answer. "..Time restrained?.. That sounds impossible.."

"Nonetheless they can see you now." Akashi said as he stood and ran a blood soaked hand through his hair. This was a huge problem and he didn't know how to deal with this. He supposed they had never used Kuroko's lack of presence for so long, they took turns killing when they went out with the team. "This isn't good."

Could he still fight when the titans saw him? Was he useless without his lack of presence? Kuroko looked down a bit, before back up at Akashi, determination in his eyes. "I can still fight titans. I will have to be extra careful, but I can do it."

"I never said you couldn't." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko confidently, not doubting him at all. "However, we should stick close together."

"Alright, whatever you wish." Kuroko said, getting ready to face the next titans. Were the people even evacuated yet?

Hours went by as they killed titans to the point even Akashi was getting tired but he kept going. Titan after titan fell and Akashi finally stopped on top of a high building, wiping the blood and sweat off his face. He looked around and titans were still coming in but surely everyone was evacuated by now.

Even as Kuroko felt his stamina come into play, even as he was tired, he still kept fighting. Multiple times had he almost been attacked, but skillfully escaped. Each time he had to raise his guard since it didn't seem to be working.

He landed on a lower building then the one Akashi was on, slightly panting. There was so many titans, he didn't know if they could really make a difference.

"We should..." Akashi was about to suggest that they check on the evacuation progress but then trailed off when he saw something odd. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he saw a titan...It was a huge titan but what was odd was that... "What the hell..."

Not finishing his sentence, Akashi used his gear and propelled himself closer to the large titan but remained hidden amongst the buildings as he kept watching, trying to figure out if he was seeing things. He had to be because...

"A titan is killing other titans..." Akashi murmured in complete shock.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi confused, before he saw him move away, closer to some titans. Since he was lower, he couldn't see anything besides buildings and titans. He followed Akashi, landing on the building right next to him.

Hiding along side Akashi, he started wide eyed. "Is.. that a titan as well?" There was no way a titan would be attacking another titan.

"What the hell is going on?" Akashi growled in frustration as he watched. Maybe this was all a screwed up long nightmare because there was no way in hell that a titan was killing other titans.

It wasn't just that though. Akashi looked around to see that other titans were clambering on the tall titan, trying to kill it. There were too many and the titan wouldn't be able to stop them all.

"He's dead." Just as Akashi said that the large titan dropped to the ground. Akashi was about to move on when he stopped when he saw...A human emerging from the large titan's back. "This is just a nightmare, isn't it?"

Kuroko watched in confusion but also amusement. The titan seemed to be showing intelligence, not like the other ones though. Plus it was helping out in getting rid of a lot of titans.

He felt a bit sad when it finally died, as it was being useful. Though once he saw that a human had appeared out of the back of its weak point, his eyes widened again. Not answering Akashi, he just moved closer, trying to see if it was true.

Akashi sighed as he leaned against the chimney of the rooftop he was standing on, simply staring as a girl hugged the boy that had come out of the titan. There was going to be hell to pay when they got back.

"Tetsuya, don't get caught up in this." Akashi ordered when he saw Kuroko getting closer.

He stopped as soon as he heard Akashi's order. He looked back at Akashi, before at the boy and girl. "Akashi-kun what is going on?" He didn't know any more.

"Trouble." Akashi said blandly as he saw more people joining the two people on the ground. They began to make their way back to the wall, carrying the boy that had come out of the titan and Akashi began to trail behind them, keeping out of sight. "This won't be good."

Kuroko blinked, before slowly following Akashi. "But.. if this boy was that titan.." Wouldn't that be a big help in humanity?

"He's going to probably be executed." Akashi said as they reach the wall where the boy and girl along with a blonde haired boy were cornered off as soldiers aimed their guns at them, their eyes wide with panic. "We should go. It won't be pretty."

"But he is still a human, isn't he?" Kuroko asked, looking down at the soldiers. He was almost tired of seeing fear and panic in everyone's eyes. Without being fearless, they won't get anywhere in life.

"Yes, but they won't be able to accept this. They're probably accusing him of helping the titans right now and they won't accept anyone telling them otherwise." Akashi watched as the titan boy woke up and shouting ensued although Akashi was too high up to hear what they said.

"If they would calm down, and think, they'd realize that he could be a big help." Kuroko explained, looking away from the scene to Akashi. "Lets just go as you said. No point in arguing."

Akashi nodded as he used his gear to propel himself away. He wanted to check on his team who were standing around, resting. Their eyes were haunted and devastated and Akashi grimaced when he saw a quarter of his team were dead.

He internally shoved his emotions down though, he would deal with it later in the safety of solitude but for now the team couldn't see him mourn, not yet. He went about reassuring his team the best he could but he could see the fight was gone.

Kuroko followed Akashi, after taking one glance back at the soldiers and the boy. He hoped they would make a smart decision. When they got back to the headquarters, he saw a lot of their team was missing.

He noticed that everyone else could also see him, as the stares were pretty obvious. Though he didn't worry about that. He was oddly tired, probably from fighting titans practically all day.

Akashi sat down a little way away from the team, looking up at the sky, sending a small prayer for the ones he had lost today. It never really got easier losing people that you were responsible for. Still, they had evacuated Trost so their deaths weren't in vain.

As much as he wanted to go lay down and rest, he knew he couldn't do that right now. So he headed over to where Akashi was, hoping he didn't mind. He sat beside him, instantly closing his eyes. "... We lost two walls in the matter of five years.. I still don't want to believe it."

Akashi hummed his agreement as he lightly leaned against Kuroko, offering and gaining strength from the other boy's presence. It wasn't a good situation and he wasn't sure if humanity could handle this. Akashi sighed and rested against Kuroko well offering for the boy to do the same with him, both needing the little rest they could get.

Kuroko let Akashi lean on him all he liked, knowing he was probably tired as well. He took up the offer, slightly leaning against Akashi. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. He couldn't believe all this, really. Especially after seeing a boy emerge from a titan.

"We'll still keep trying." Akashi murmured as he looked around at everyone who looked so desolate and defeated. He didn't know how but he knew they needed to keep trying that they couldn't just give up.

Suddenly people began gathering to the wall and Akashi frowned as he stood up and followed them, sensing something was about to happen.

Kuroko nodded, opening his eyes and looking at everyone. They looked so broken down and hopeless, he doubted it.

Though once Akashi stood, he sighed before doing the same. He followed him, curious of why everyone was heading towards the wall.

Hundreds, maybe a thousand of people stood before a large wall and on top of it was a man Akashi recognized as Commander Pixie, a kind man who was good with strategies, and beside him was...

"Oh you're kidding me." Akashi mumbled as he saw the titan boy. Well, at least he got to live...

Kuroko looked up at the wall, seeing the commander and that boy. To be honest, he was glad he was alive. In his view, his titan could be useful, if he was able to control it. It could bring hope into humanity. "Looks like they let him live."

"The fact that he's here means something is going to happen." Akashi said softly and everyone quieted down when the commander began speaking. From the sounds of it, he wanted everyone to act as decoy while the boy, Eren, plugged up the hole in the wall in his titan form.

Akashi just stared at Pixie, trying to discern if he was telling the truth. The entire thing sounded idiotic and Akashi was tempted to leave like the commander said they could because honestly, so many people could die because of this stupid plan. "Of all the...I heard he was a bit eccentric but this?"

Kuroko nodded, not responding as the man started speaking. So this boys name was Eren. He must be new to the scouting legion. But to plug up the hole in the wall? If it worked, it would bring back their territory and homes. But it seemed impossible.

"Akashi-kun.. it may seem impossible, but if it works, then imagine everything we will get back." He said, looking over at him.

"Yes I realize that but.." Akashi sighed as he rubbed his face. There was so many holes on this plan that it was barely kept together and he didn't have too much hope that it would succeed. Still... "Fine we'll do it."

Kuroko hoped that Akashi agreed, and only brightened up a bit when he agreed. He stretched his arms lightly, wondering how much time has past since they stopped fighting those titans. Hopefully his presence disappeared. "Let's just hope it works."

Akashi didn't even answer, feeling oddly annoyed with the plan, knowing that many people would die for a plan that might not work. Barely anybody had left and Akashi looked at them wondering how many would die before he set his gaze at Eren. The brat better do it.

Akashi walked over with everyone, using his gear to propel himself into Trost where he would have to dangle off the wall to play bait.

Kuroko looked at everyone, before seeing Akashi head to the wall. He figured that he would be useless for gaining the titans attention, so he would have to do something else to help. He wasn't one for cannons, so he decided to kill any of the titans that weren't at the wall or around Eren.

Akashi saw Kuroko leaving to kill titans so Akashi joined him, not much liking the idea of dangling like a piece of meat for the titans. They were both good enough to go and kill them anyways.

"So how much do you want to bet this will fail?" Akashi asked idly as he killed a titan.

He was busy killing a few titans, so he was a bit startled to hear Akashi. Looking at him, he lightly shrugged. "I believe it will work. As long as that kid and everyone has enough fighting spirit, it can work."

"Optimistic." Akashi muttered and as he avoided a titan that had noticed him and tried to grab him. He didn't really think the plan would work but it was enough to try he supposed. Then he saw someone in the distance pass them and his eyes followed him, recognizing him, and his eyes glinted with respect.

Once Akashi dodged the titan, he rushed forward carefully, slashing the back of the titans neck. He landed gracefully, before looking at Akashi, who seemed to be looking off into space. "Is something the matter?"

"That's 'humanities strongest' over there." Akashi murmured as he pointed to the short man bounding over rooftops towards where Eren would be. He had short black hair and narrowed sharp eyes but what was remarkable was his skill in killing titans. He was one of the only people Akashi respected.

Kuroko turned, looking at the man running across the rooftops. He looked ordinary to him, but if Akashi thought of him as the strongest, then he should take his word for it. "Ah... well let's not get distracted."

Akashi nodded but his eyes still watched the man, Levi was his name, go farther and farther away before he focused his attention back onto the titans. Then he looked up and growled when he saw a red flare shoot into the sky. The plan had failed.

Kuroko looked away from the man, before at the sky. A red flare? He was certain that this plan would work...

He shook his head, using his gear to get to a higher building, before attacking a titan close by. They could still get as many titans as they could.

Akashi sighed warily and he stood on the rooftop to looked around the city. He saw Kuroko continue to kill titans and he sighed once more before joining him although he didn't see the point of it.

They traveled deeper and deeper into the city before suddenly, Akashi saw a yellow flare shoot up into the sky and his mouth nearly dropped open. The plan was a success.

"Well I'll be damned." Akashi said and he was so surprised by it he didn't notice the titan sneaking up behind him.

Kuroko continued fighting with spirit, even if the plan was a failure. Actually, it wasn't. Looking at the sky, he saw the flare that signaled success. He smiled lightly to himself, before looking back at Akashi. Whatever he was going to say was forgotten, as his smile dropped.

"Akashi-kun, move." He said quickly, as he used his gear propelling himself towards the titan before Akashi got attacked by it.

Akashi heard Kuroko's words and he was moving before he even knew the reason although he felt the air shift just before a hand slammed into the spot he had been. That had been too close if Kuroko hadn't spoken then Akashi would have died.

Kuroko saw that Akashi just barely escaped, and he faced the titan. He quickly swooped around, slashing at the back of its neck harshly. That was close, and he wouldn't have Akashi die under his watch.

"Thanks." Akashi said as he stared at the titan with irritation. "That would have sucked if I died just when we regained the wall back."

Kuroko landed, nodding. "Yeah, it would have." He said with a bit of frustration. What if Akashi did just die? He always had thoughts about how so many things would change if Akashi died over the years.

Akashi sighed as he shrugged noncholantly. Death had never really bothered him as much as most, having already expected he would die young. "Well we should get back then. Or kill the rest of the titans."

"It would be easier to get rid of the rest." Kuroko said, turned to face where most of the titans were, besides the corner of the wall. He was sure even with his lack of presence, which he was sure was running out, would be useless against that many.

"Don't overdue it, everyone's helping out now." Akashi said as he saw all the people who had been decoys jump in. "We've killed a lot and I'm sure you're tired by now. It's okay to stop."

Kuroko looked back, seeing all the people jump down. He started for a moment, before sighing. He was tired of course, but he would still fight, even if he was tired. "..I guess you are right. We should both rest up."

Akashi propelled himself back onto the wall before sitting down and resting, making sure Kuroko did the same. Only then did he allow himself to feel relieved and surprised that they had actually managed to get back the wall. The plan had actually worked.

Kuroko followed after some reluctance, and settled down beside Akashi. He sighed a bit, closing his eyes. He was truly tired but he couldn't sleep yet. "We got the wall back.."

"Yeah." Akashi murmured as he pulled Kuroko towards him, making him lean against him. "Everything will be alright."

Kuroko opened his eyes just slightly when he was pulled closer, but closed his eyes again, sighing softly. He nodded lightly, showing he heard.

The rest of the day went quickly, with everyone killing the titans in Trost. It was an easy job with how many people were helping out and soon Akashi was dragging Kuroko back to their headquarters. There wasn't anything they could do to help and he didn't feel like celebrating.

Kuroko often drifted from consciousness and unconsciousness. Though once Akashi stood and began dragging him off towards headquarters, he followed tiredly. He was glad they got the wall back, it almost seemed like a dream.

"I'm going to sleep on the wall you can go back to the room." Akashi said tiredly when they arrived at headquarters. "Or eat or whatever.."

Right, it was around dinner time but he didn't feel hungry, he was just too damn tired.

Kuroko shook his head slowly. "Don't sleep on the wall, sleep in your room or something.." He said quietly. He didn't know why, but he felt it would be better if Akashi slept on a bed, rather then the wall.

"I really don't want to go to my room." Akashi said, more or less half asleep, as he stumbled toward the wall. He just preferred the wall, it made him feel freer than how he felt in his room.

Kuroko sighed lightly, letting him head to the wall. He only headed towards his room, laying down slowly. He was glad that there was no one in his room, as he allowed himself to relax. He was extremely tired.

Akashi yawned as he got onto the wall and he almost immediately collapsed. He laid on his back watching the sky before he slowly drifted into sleep in pure exhaustion.

Kuroko fell asleep quickly, not even waking up when his roommates came into the room being loud. He would be resting in every chance he gets.

Akashi didn't wake up until the next afternoon and for a couple of hours he just stared at the sky before he left the wall. Everyone was busy, celebrating and such, and he subtly entered the rooms of his dead teammates. For everyone that had died he took something, a momento, before he entered his room and placed them on his desk with the other momentos of his fallen comrades.

Kuroko stayed asleep most of the time. On the occasional he would wake up, but only to fall asleep soon after, not feeling the urge to get up. Though once he finally had, he sat up, and walked out the room. He opened the door, but saw Akashi's door just shut, signalling he just walked in.

Shaking his head, he walked over, softly knocking on the door.

Akashi was startled from where he had been just staring at his desk, silently giving his prayers. With one last glance he walked over to his door and made sure all emotions were buried before he opened it.

"How are you?" He asked Kuroko as he opened his door wider in invitation.

Kuroko waited patiently, rubbing his eyes slightly to get the tiredness out. Once the door opened, he looked up at Akashi. "I'm okay.. How are you?" Kuroko asked, as he slowly walked inside.

"Good." Akashi said automatically before sighing and shaking his head, reminding himself that it was Kuroko. He closed the door and walked over to sit on the bed. "Just processing I suppose."

Kuroko stood by the door, watching Akashi walk and sit on the bed. "..I see." He guessed Akashi meant the fallen teammates that had died. "At least no one died in vain."

"They still died." Akashi said as he leaned against Kuroko, taking comfort in his presence. Even now, while he silently mourned his fallen comrades, he felt soothed by Kuroko.

"But not for nothing." Kuroko said, hesitant on how to comfort people. "I'm upset that they had died as well, but I'll be honest, I'm glad you weren't one of them."

Akashi didn't answer but his eyes traveled to his desk before he sighed and laid down so his head was on Kuroko's lap. "Please just allow me some time."

Kuroko blinked, before slowly nodding. He began softly brushing Akashi's hair again, sighing softly. He would savor this peaceful moment.

Akashi slowly closed his eyes and hummed in contentment, allowing himself to fully relax. He was glad to not be alone. He knew the moment would probably not last long but he relished it for as long as he could.

Kuroko watched Akashi relax, before lightly humming, to relax him further. It was just a random tune, nothing special, just something soft and relaxing.

Slowly Akashi began to drift to sleep with the humming sound in his ears. He expected to be assaulted by nightmares, a night never went by that he didn't have one, but whenever he began to have one he heard the humming sound and the nightmare would stop. It was actually a restful, dreamless sleep for once.

He kept brushing Akashi's hair lightly, and humming softly. He was glad that they had bonded greatly over the past five years, even with all the titans and training and such. He was also glad that Akashi trusted him like this.

Akashi didn't know how long he was asleep for but when he woke up once more, Kuroko was still there. Akashi softly exhaled as he opened his eyes, his first sight being Kuroko's face. He blinked in surprise before chuckling lightly.

Hearing him chuckle, Kuroko looked down at Akashi. He tilted his head, before smiling softly. "Did you enjoy your nap?" He asked gently.

"First time I've slept without nightmares." Akashi said as he stretched slightly, a small appreciative moan sneaking past his lips as his joints popped before he settled back down, not quite ready to sit up.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before he lightly shook his head. "That's good then. I'm glad there were no nightmares to haunt you." He said, letting him stretch and such, not really minding that he didn't want to get up.

"All because of you." Akashi said with a small grateful smile.

"Me? What did I do?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head slightly. He didn't remember doing anything.

"You stayed with me I think." Akashi said with a small frown before he reluctantly sat up, his hair a slight mess from whenever he shifted in his sleep.

Kuroko stared at him, before reaching out and fixing his hair lightly. "As long as you had a peaceful sleep, then I don't really mind."

"Maybe I'll force you to stay here all the time." The words came out playful but Akashi paused when he realized the implication of his words. "Ah, that came out wrong I think. I suppose I'm still half asleep."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before giving off a soft and quiet laugh. Though he quickly covered it up by clearing his throat. "It's alright Akashi-kun. Plus you wouldn't need to force me. I wouldn't mind staying with you, but I don't want to get in the way."

"There isn't much to get in the way of." Akashi said with a snicker as he gestured to the room. There really wasn't much there just the necessities and the stuff accumulated on his desk. "Besides, I'm willing to bet you dislike sharing a room with your roommates."

Kuroko looked around, seeing the practically empty room besides the bed, a desk, and so on. He looked back at Akashi, before nodding. "They could be loud at times."

"It's up to you. It could get awkward if we shared a room." Akashi said with a shrug and a yawn.

Kuroko shook his head, smiling softly. "I doubt that anything would get awkward between us."

Akashi shrugged as he walked over to his closet and pulled off his dirty shirt that he hadn't changed out of yet. He pulled out a clean one as well as changed his gear to the spare ones he had.

"You can move in anytime then although I guess it would be awkward to share a bed, I can try getting another one in here." Akashi said with a frown, not really knowing how to go about this situation. Honestly the words that had sparked this entire thing had just came out of his mouth, not that he regretted it.

Kuroko watched Akashi change his shirt and gear, even though he probably shouldn't be looking. "If it's too much trouble, I don't have to move in." Kuroko stayed, tilting his head slightly. To be honest, he didn't think Akashi didn't want him to move in, that maybe the words were just an innocent joke.

"I don't mind if it's you." Akashi said slowly as he looked around the room. He had been alone for a long while he he couldn't help wonder if it would be better to have a roommate. It's not like anyone would notice either with Kuroko's lack of presence and Kuroko certainly didn't seem like a troublesome person to room with. "It's up to you."

He blinked in surprise, before closing his eyes to think. He didn't see any reason to decline his answer, besides the fact that he would have to get a bed in here. He knew himself he wouldn't really be in the way, since he practically wasn't even there.

Nodding, he looked at Akashi. "I would love to."

"Would you mind sharing a bed until I can get another? The bed is big enough." Akashi said as he walked back over and flopped onto the bed.

Kuroko shook his head, looking at Akashi on the bed. "I don't mind."

"Alright. So, we have the day off while everyone gets their shit together. What do you suggest we do?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko shrugged lightly, laying down slowly beside Akashi, facing him. "Anything Akashi-kun wants."

"Let's horseback ride in the forest and go swimming in a lake I know." Akashi said idly as he looked back at Kuroko. He hadn't gone to the lake in years and nobody but him knew about it.

Kuroko's eyes brightened a bit about hearing Akashi's suggestion for a plan. "That sounds nice. I like that idea."

"We should get going now then." Akashi said as he stood up and began making his way t the stables where their horses were.

Kuroko nodded, standing and following him. He already named his horse years ago, after something Akashi said. He named it Nigou, since it had the same eyes as him.

Rakuzan nicked happily when Akashi let him out and within the hour both Kuroko and Akashi had their horses saddled. The redhead smoothly got onto the horse and barely waited for Kuroko before he sped off, Rakuzan neighing a challenge to Nigou.

Once they were set up, Kuroko quickly got onto Nigou. He noticed Akashi already took off before he was settled, and soon chased after. Nigou just lightly snorted, running alongside him.

They raced through the forest and a small smile curled on Akashi's lips as he followed a nostalgic familiar trail, Kuroko close beside him. He showed off ever so often, jumping Rakuzan across fallen tree trunks and such with skills he had learned when he was a little kid. It was peaceful and Akashi felt content.

Kuroko pouted slightly when he noticed Akashi showing off, though he smiled from excitement and happiness. Akashi was going to spend some time with him, just for fun and relaxation, not just for training and such.

He just made Nigou follow them quickly, not minding that he didn't try the tricks Akashi did.

Soon they came up on a nice big lake, colorful fish swimming in the blue depths and Akashi got off of Rakuzan who began roaming about. Akashi patted him on the neck before he left and he turned to look at the lake.

"I haven't been here for a long time." Akashi admitted to Kuroko and there was just the barest of excitement in his eyes.

Kuroko gently brushed Nigou's mane before getting off him to let him explore and walk around, knowing he would stay close. Kuroko walked up beside Akashi, looking at the lake. "It's beautiful."

"Let's go swimming." Akashi said as he began to strip off everything down to his boxers, looking forward to swimming once again. He hadn't realized it until that moment but he had actually missed the activity. He felt a bit eager to step into the water once more.

Kuroko watched Akashi, before looking back at the water. Before joining the scouting legion and after, he had never went swimming. This was his first time swimming. He was a bit hesitant, but slowly began stripping his clothes, only getting down to his boxers before stopping.

Akashi stepped into the water and was pleased to feel that it wasn't that cold at all considering it was warm out. He waded out a bit before flopping onto the water and began to float on his back. He tilted his head and looked at Kuroko with an inviting look.

Kuroko walked up to the water, looking at it before looking at Akashi. He hadn't been this hesitant even when he faced a titan. That was a bit ironic. Sighing lightly, he stepped into the water, glad it wasn't cold. "..Have you swam here before?" He asked, looking at Akashi.

"I used to swim here with my old team." Akashi said wistfully, a bit of sorrow in his eyes that disappeared within the second. He shook his head and stood back up, looking down as fish swam about his legs. "Glad to see nothing had changed."

Kuroko tilted his head a bit, before looking at the fish. He started in amusement, as he began walking in the water towards Akashi. "This is possibly my first time swimming... besides like bathing and such."

"Oh? Well the water isn't too deep but I can teach you if you want." Akashi offered with a tilted head.

"I guess.. Though I don't know if we should learn it here. Maybe another day." He said, smiling a bit at Akashi.

"Alright." Akashi said before scooped up some water and splashing Kuroko with a small playful look on his face.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before lightly shaking his head. His lips made a thin line, before splashing some water back at Akashi.

Akashi dodged the attack and splashed Kuroko again while wading away, a challenging look on his face although the smile on his lips never faded. It was fun, letting go and playing like this.

He wiped his face, trying to get the water off the best he could, before wading after Akashi, being careful. He tried splashing at him again.

Akashi chuckled as the water hit him and he bent down to scoop up more water when he paused when he saw a beautiful fish swimming near him. Standing still for a moment, Akashi waited for it to swim closer before his hands darted into the water and scooped it up with some water in cupped hands.

"Cup your hands together." Akashi gently ordered as he carefully waded back to Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked a bit, before doing as he said. He cupped his hands together, leaving a lot of room in his hands.

Akashi poured the water and fish into Kuroko's hands carefully, watching as the blue fish, the same shade of blue as Kuroko's eyes, swam in the cupped hands.

"Just reminded me of your eyes." Akashi explained then paused as he realized how odd that must have sounded.

Kuroko watched the fish in awe, staring at it with interest. It was a beautiful fish, and it was alive, swimming in his hands!

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, smile slightly. "It's a very beautiful fish."

"I'm glad you think so." Akashi said as he went back to floating on his back but he lightly kicked his feet to make sure he stayed near Kuroko. "We should come here more often."

Kuroko let his hands down, freeing the fish back into the water. "Yeah we should. It's fun."

Akashi looked up at Kuroko seriously, lightly touching his hand to garner his attention. "Thank you for coming here with me. I could have gone by myself but I think it's better that you are here with me."

He looked up at Akashi, feeling him touch his hand. "That's alright. It was fun and I enjoyed it. I'm glad you showed me this place."

Akashi nodded before he stood up and stretched as he looked up at the sun. "I think we both needed this after yesterday."

Kuroko stepped back a bit, before sitting in the water, making sure his head and shoulders stayed above water. "Yeah, I believe we needed this to. Think of this as a little celebration if we want as well."

"Still, it's a bit worrisome." Akashi said as he sat beside Kuroko, running a hand through his hair to get rid of some of the water dampening it. The end result was his hair sticking up in odd directions.

Kuroko looked beside him at Akashi, before smiling lightly. He reached over, lightly trying to fix his hair. "You look like when I wake up every morning."

Akashi chuckled as he closed his eyes at the feeling of Kuroko's fingers fixing his hair. "So in the mornings I'll need to fix your hair?"

Kuroko lightly chuckled, nodding. "Yes. I guess you will. Though I will warn you, it's hard to tame."

"I'm sure I'll manage." Akashi said with a sidelong smirk before he stood up and stretched. He took a step forward, intending to walk into the deeper parts of the ocean when Rakuzan studdenly neighed really loudly.

Startled Akashi spun around but he managed to step on a rock which had him falling. Unfortunately he fell right on Kuroko and due to awkward positions, his lips ended up brushing against Kuroko's. Akashi immediately froze.

"If you say so." Kuroko replied, smiling lightly. He watched him stand, though he was a bit startled when Rakuzan suddenly neighed. Though that didn't surprise him as much as the situation now.

He started at Akashi, a little bit eye wide in surprise. That didn't happen, right?

"I'm sorry." Akashi said as he leaned back but he didn't quite get off of Kuroko, a small from on his face. It had been an accident but he found that...It hadn't been bad. He thought he would have felt disgusted or felt that it was wrong but instead...He didn't mind it. Then Akashi blinked, realizing he had been staring before he began to move off of Kuroko with slow movements.

Kuroko didn't reply, as he didn't know what to say. He didn't feel angry or disgusted when it happened, and he still doesn't. If he knew better, he would say his heart was actually beating faster. Feeling him move, he quickly grabbed Akashi's arm, staring at him. "..You don't need to move.." He said quietly, not sure why he said or did that.

Akashi paused, looking at Kuroko hesitantly, before he slowly leaned back down. He looked into Kuroko's blue eyes, actually looked into them, and he felt his heart quicken. It wasn't the first time he had a curious, odd feeling flow through him in Kuroko's presence but it was the first time the feeling was so...Sharp.

Kuroko let out a little breath he didn't realize he was holding, and looked at Akashi. He stared back into his heteromatic eyes, staying quiet in case he ruined this perfect moment.

Slowly, hesitantly, Akashi closed the gap between they lips, prepared to back off if Kuroko protested. It was experimental, a way to gouge how he felt as well. He still didn't feel any regret instead he liked the feeling of his lips against Kuroko's.

Kuroko slightly stiffened in surprise, but didn't pull away. He did nothing for a moment, wondering what to do, before softly pressing his lips against Akashi's, trying to show him it was alright.

Akashi didn't stop looking into Kuroko's eyes as he continued to kiss him, not completely understanding the feeling growing in his chest or why his heart was beating so fast. It was the first time he had ever felt this way around someone...What was this feeling?

Kuroko stayed still for a moment, before slowly moving his hands to Akashi's shoulders. He tilted his head a bit, and felt like he should close his eyes, but Akashi was still staring at them. So he made them half lidded, as he made sure not to break the kiss.

Akashi began deepening the kiss, pressing his body closer to Kuroko, still trying to figure out the odd feeling that filled him, consumed him. It felt good though, right.

As much as he didn't want to, Kuroko slowly broke the kiss for air. He lightly panted, staring at Akashi with his still half lidded eyes. He didn't say anything, just trying to process everything.

"I don't understand this." Akashi said as he he leaned down and rested his face on Kuroko's shoulder, feeling conflicted on what was going on.

"..Is something wrong?" Did he make the wrong move by asking Akashi to stay in this position with him? He hoped he didn't upset or irritate Akashi.

"I just don't understand what this is." Akashi said, his words slightly muffled as he tried to get his body under control trying to rid himself of the feeling that was foreign to him and therefore dangerous. This was dangerous territory.

"Akashi-kun.. what don' understand? Is everything okay?" Kuroko asked, moving Akashi's head back to look at him. Did that kiss make Akashi like this?

"I don't..." Akashi shook his head when he realized he couldn't place words to the feeling that was filling him. The torrent of feelings and emotions that swirled around him, feelings he didn't know how to deal with but a prominent feeling was fear.

What if they continued what they were doing, got even closer than they already were, and then Kuroko died just like so many people had in his life? It was a dangerous notion and Akashi wasn't sure what the best course of action was.

"Everything is fine." Akashi finally murmured as he pushed down the feeling to analyze later when he was alone with his thoughts. "We should head back."

Kuroko stared at Akashi, his eyes never leaving him. He really hoped he didn't upset Akashi or anything. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask him to stay like that. Or share a room.

He nodded his head, slowly letting go of Akashi. He only now remembered that they were still sitting in the water. "..We should head back, before it gets dark."

Akashi nodded as he slowly got off of Kuroko, his hands lingering on Kuroko's skin as if reluctant to let go. Slowly Akashi walked over to the shore and he put his clothes on, uncaring that it got soaked from his wet skin and boxers. He whistled loudly and with a loud neigh Rakuzan came to him.

He petted the horse slowly, Rakuzan nickering in concern, before he jumped onto his back and waited for Kuroko.

Kuroko watched Akashi, hoping he would be alright. He stood up, lightly shaking from the cold air on his wet skin, before heading to shore. He put on his clothes as well, before heading over to Nigou who wasn't too far.

He hoped on gently, patting the horses head at Akashi, silently saying he was ready.

"Take us home." Akashi murmured to Rakuzan who started galloping away. Akashi didn't even need to guided the horse so he began blanking out, sorting out his thoughts.

Kuroko slowly followed Akashi and Rakuzan, resting upon Nigou's back. He stayed quiet, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence between them, as he knew Akashi was probably thinking about something.

The journey was quiet, allowing Akashi to be lost in this thoughts as he weighed his options. He could just put a stop to it, pretend nothing happened, try to go back to how things were before the kiss. Or he could embrace the change, try to see where this led between them, possibly get even closer to Kuroko.

Akashi sighed and he slowed his horse down so Rakuzan trotted beside Nigou side by side, his leg brushing against Kuroko's every so often.

"I'm not sure what the kiss meant but I do not regret it." Akashi started off slowly, not looking at Kuroko but at his hands which held onto Rakuzan's reigns.

Kuroko just watched Akashi's back, seeing him trot in front of him slowly. He wanted him to think about whatever he needed to think about, and not force him to tell.

He didn't mind as Akashi walked alongside him now, or the leg occasionally touching his. "..I do not regret it either. I just hope you are alright about it.." He said, noticing he wasn't looking at him.

"It isn't that I'm not alright with it." Akashi said slowly, measuring each word that came out. "When you've seen a lot of people die, people you're close to, it's hard to get close to people. I don't want to get even closer to you, just for you to die."

Was that all he was worried about? His death? Kuroko shook his head, watching him closely. "Akashi-kun, I won't die so easily. Plus I wouldn't leave you like that." He said, stating in a comfort tone.

"You can't know that for sure." Akashi said as he finally looked at Kuroko with uncertain eyes. "Nobody ever expects to die."

"I won't argue about that, but don't let thoughts like that control you. It's been five years. Look at what we've been through. Why would I die now of all times?"

"Perhaps you're right." Akashi said with a small, almost shy, smile as he mulled over Kuroko's words. After all they've been through...Perhaps it was okay to get closer. "Alright." Akashi murmured, more for himself than Kuroko.

"Of course I am." Kuroko said teasingly, before looking forward again. As long as Akashi was sure and happy with his decision, he would support him all the way.

Akashi shook his head although he continued to smile and a comforting silence draped over them as they continued ot make their way home.

Kuroko Nigou's mane as they headed home, seeing they weren't far away. "Once again, thanks for the day out. It was very fun, Akashi-kun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Akashi said softly, glad he had showed Kuroko the spot and was even glad for the kiss they shared however mixed his feelings were on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they arrived, he went to the stalls, to put Nigou in his stall. He slowly got off, thanking him for the ride, and making sure he was set for the night. Then he faced Akashi, smiling lightly. "We should do it more often, you know?"

Akashi also put away Rakuzan, patting him a goodnight before turning to Kuroko with a small smile that just wouldn't disappear despite him wanting it to.

"Yes we should, I found today enjoyable." Akashi said, brushing his hand against Kuroko's.

Kuroko continued smiling softly, slowly taking Akashi's hand. He wondered if Akashi was alright with him holding his head. "Yeah. It's not everyday you get a care free day in this world, so we should make the best of it."

Akashi squeezed Kuroko's hand before looking around carefully. When he saw no one around he took a step closer and brushed his lips against Kuroko's lightly. "How do you propose we make the best of the rest of the day?"

Kuroko couldn't help but smile more, squeezing his hand back. "Any way Akashi-kun wants." He said, before leaning up and leaving a small peck on Akashi's lips.

"Anyway?" Akashi asked with a small smirk and a quirked eyebrow. "What about what you want?"

Kuroko nodded lightly, before slowly looking to the side. "I don't know what I want.. So I will let you decide."

Akashu hummed before kissing Kuroko's cheek, kissing a trail towards Kuroko's neck. "Why don't we see how far we can take this?"

Kuroko lightly closed his eyes before opening them slightly. "..In the stalls?" He asked with a bit of amusement.

Akashi chuckled as he looked around. "Well, perhaps not."

Akashi didn't let go of Kuroko's hand and he began to drag him towards their room almost eagerly, ready to explore this new relationship between them. They passed many people but because they still couldn't see Kuroko, they didn't notice their joined hands.

Kuroko smiled, shaking his head seeing his eagerness. He said nothing, but was a bit amused to seeing Akashi act like this. He was sure this was alright, this relationship.

Akashi entered his room and quickly pulled Kuroko in before closing and locking it, a superiors privilege to have a lock on the door. He immediately glued his lips to Kuroko's, allowing the warm feeling he felt to consume him, wanting more, to rejoice in these new feelings swirling inside of him.

Kuroko didn't mind being pulled in, as he watched Akashi lock the door. Lucky, he had a lock. Though he didn't think about that, as he closed his eyes, eagerly kissing the redhead back, his arms moving around his neck loosely.

Akashi didn't really know what he was going his body was moving on its own. All he knew was that he wanted more of Kuroko, pressing his body against the smaller male's, the kiss growing deeper as he caged Kuroko into his arms.

Kuroko didn't know if this was crossing any boundaries, and he hoped not. Though he doubted it, so he decided to enjoy these moment. He whined out a bit, still returning the deep kiss, tightening his hold around Akashi's neck.

"Tell me if you want to stop." Akashi said as he looked into Kuroko's eyes, allowing the lust to glint off his own. His body was craving for more, yearning, and Akashi was unsure if he could stop if they continued.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, looking at Akashi. He shook his head, pulling him closer. "No.. it's alright, you can continue." He reassured, seeing that Akashi was eager for this to happen.

Akashi pressed his body against Kuroko's, their crotches grinding against each other slightly. The friction it caused made Akashi exhale sharply as he looked into Kuroko's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked seriously.

Kuroko lightly groaned out, enjoying the feeling of their lower bodies grinding together. He continued looking up at Akashi, just nodding. "Yes.. I am sure."

Akashi's hands lightly touched Kuroko's sides before guiding them to the bed, gently pushing Kuroko on top of it before he settled between Kuroko's legs, joining their lips in a searing kiss as his hands began undoing Kuroko's pants.

Kuroko let Akashi guide him, still looking at him as they walked. Though once he laid on the bed, he started up at Akashi, lightly smiling. He moved his arms around his neck again, and returned the kiss as well, not minding the hands working at his pants.

Akashi pulled Kuroko's pants and still damp boxers down, his eyes peering at Kuroko's eyes to make sure he truly was okay with it. His hands ran up and down Kuroko's bare thighs sensually, his clothed hardened member grinding against Kuroko's bare hardened one.

Kuroko closed his eyes tightly, stiffling a small moan that wanted to escape, but he didn't know if any of their teammates would hear him.

Akashi pulled off his own pants and boxers, throwing them on the floor, before he began grinding their cocks together, humming in pleasure at the friction it created.

Kuroko covered his mouth with one hand, muffling another small moan. "A-Akashi-kun.. I don't be loud.."

"Everyone's in the dining hall, they won't hear you." Akashi said as he wrapped a hand around their joined cocks, enveloping them in delicious heat. He began to slowly stroke them together and even he grunted at the pleasure that elicited.

Kuroko slightly gasped a bit, closing his eyes tightly. He moved his hands around Akashi's neck again, before tilting his head back slightly. He still wasn't so sure about making any noise and things alike.

Akashi began littering the exposed with kisses before he moved on to nibbling the soft skin while his strokes began to quicken, precum lubricating his hands which made the task even easier. It felt better too, his hand slipping and sliding up and down their cocks.

Kuroko moaned out softly as the pace quickened, and lightly thrust into Akashi's moving hand. He kept his head tilted back, his eyes clenched shut.

Akashi began thrusting as well, his eyes fluttering close as he sharply nipped at Kuroko's neck although he was careful not to leave marks for people to see. His mouth kissed wet kisses from Kuroko's neck to his chest. He began to lightly suck on one of Kuroko's nipples, biting it lightly, scraping it with his teeth as his stroke quickened even more.

Kuroko's hands moved to Akashi's hair, lightly gripping and tugging. He moaned out once again, not able to muffle it after feeling all the pleasure from Akashi stroking him and messing with his neck and chest.

Akashi sharply bit the bud in his mouth before moving on to the other one, softly groaning at the building feeling inside him, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. He began thrusting into his hand more insistently, feel pleasure hum through his veins.

Kuroko wasn't going to last much longer either. He was squirming slightly from all the pleasure, and it was only a few minutes later until he cried out with a loud moan, finally cumming after all the pressure built into his stomach.

Akashi felt Kuroko cum against his cock and that was enough to push him over the edge. He groaned as he felt himself spurt cum all over Kuroko and he panted heavily as he collapsed beside Kuroko, his eyes half lidded as he enjoyed the lingering pleasure that wracked his body.

Kuroko panted a bit, closing his eyes lightly. He still felt a bit of the wonderful and pleasurable feeling over his tiredness. He turned slightly, looking at Akashi. "Mm, You alright?.."

"Yes." Akashi said with a small tired smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes.. I am alright." He said, before smiling slightly. "We should get to bed.. we are both tired."

Akashi murmured his agreement as he settled down close to Kuroko, throwing a blanket over the both of them before he gently pressed a tentative goodnight kiss on Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko smiled more, snuggling close to Akashi. He was happy this happened, though he hoped he wasn't rushing anything upon Akashi. He didn't want to force him into anything. Shaking his head, he yawned, and settled for sleep.

Akashi threw a lazy arm around Kuroko before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He only had one nightmare that had him twitching and grumbling in his sleep. It was a nightmare where a titan killed Kuroko and Akashi saw it all. The blood, the ripping of flesh, Kuroko's screams of pain cut off as his torso was caged in the titan's mouth.

Kuroko didn't really have any dreams, so he slept peacefully, snuggling into Akashi. He wasn't even bothered by his twitching or grumbling, as he was tired and didn't even notice.

Akashi however woke up right after it and he found himself unwilling to go back to sleep. He was used to nightmares but that particular one was too much so soon after what they had done. So he cautiously untangled himself from Kuroko, left a note on the pillow telling Kuroko he went for a walk, before he left.

The sun wasn't even up yet when Akashi stepped out of the building and made his way to the stables. Rakuzan neighed as Akashi entered his stall and sat on clean glass freshly put in by the stable hands. His horse actually laid down beside him and Akashi idly petted his head.

Kuroko stayed asleep for the most part, only waking up once the sun rose. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling that besides the blanket, his source of warmth was gone. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up slightly. He glAnced beside him, noticing the note, and picked it up.

He was glad to see Akashi just went out for a walk, instead of say a mission or something. If Akashi left for a mission, he would have been mad if he didn't wake him. He stretched lightly, deciding he would get up and go to the dining hall.

Akashi stayed awake until the sun went up and he thought about returned but he didn't want to, the nightmare fresh in his mind. He wasn't ready to see Kuroko quite yet, so he remained with Rakuzan who was nudging him with his snout in concern.

"Was this a mistake?" Akashi asked the horse softly. "I'm not sure what to do and I hate that. I always know what to do, one of the reasons I'm a leader, and yet right now, I'm unsure of what to do. If we were born in a different world it would be a simpler matter."

Kuroko got up, making sure to clean himself before getting dressed into clothes. He took a few minutes to sit down and clean and check his gear, before heading out. He went into the dining hall, unusually happy, and gotten a bite to eat.

He guessed that Akashi would come to get breakfast sooner or later, so he should wait there.

A man with frantic eyes covered with sharp rimming glasses entered the dining hall, looking around while biting his lip.

"Excuse me but has anyone seen Akashi Seijuro? I require his presence immediately!" The man asked the few people in the dining hall.

Kuroko blinked as he saw the man suddenly burst in calling for Akashi. Though he quickly got up, sighing slightly. He didn't bother telling the man that he would find Akashi, knowing it would only waste time.

He went outside, figuring he would go get Nigou to ride around town to find Akashi. Though that wasn't necessary, as he saw Akashi in the stalls. "Akashi-kun, someone in the dining hall needs you."

Akashi blinked before standing up, brushing off the straw that stuck on him before walking out of the stall. He thanked Kuroko before he marched to the dining room, straightening up and smoothing away all emotions.

"Teamleader Akashi!" The man said once Akashi entered the dining hall.

"What is it?" Akashi asked with a small frown and the man handed him a piece of paper. Akashi read it thoroughly before nodding to the man who saluted and left promptly.

Kuroko tilted his head a bit, before following him. He stood beside Akashi, of course getting no attention from anyone there, and watched the man leave. He then turned his head, looking at Akashi. "May I ask what the paper says?"

"I have to go to court to witness the trial of Eren Jaeger." Akashi said tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair, not looking at Kuroko with the image of his dead body still so close to the surface in his mind.

"The titan kid?" Kuroko tilted his head, before sighing slightly. "I'm guessing I'm not allowed to go unless I was personally told to?"

"You can come with me, with you lack of presence, no one will mind." Akashi said as he began walking away to his room, keeping his eyes on the paper in his hands.

"I guess that's true.." He said, following Akashi. He wasn't sure about it, but he wondered what they would do with that kid named Eren.

Akashi entered the room and put the paper on his desk before standing awkwardly, unsure what to do. The case wouldn't be for another couple of hours leaving a large time gap for him to fill. Akashi rubbed his eyes slightly as he considered the possibilities.

Kuroko followed him inside, tilting his head slightly. He saw him rub his eyes, and guessed he was tired. "You can rest, Akashi-kun. You look tired."

Akashi didn't want to sleep again so soon but he really was tried and there was no telling what would happen in the courtroom so with a reluctant nod he walked over to the bed. He laid down on his stomach and looked at Kuroko to see what he would do just for his eyes to flit away when he saw red.

Kuroko saw him walk over to the bed and lay down. He caught him looking away when he looked at him, and tilted his head in confusion. "Is everything okay Akashi-kun?"

"Yes." Akashi said shortly before he closed his eyes and buried his head in his pillow, unsure if he would be able to sleep at all.

"..." Kuroko sighed a bit, before heading towards the door. "I'll go out for a short jog, if you don't mind. I'll be back later."

"Be back in about an hour we'll need to head to the court room about then." Akashi said.

"I'll be back by then." Kuroko said, before leaving the room and silently closing the door behind him. He didn't feel Akashi was alright, but maybe he was just tired. He headed out, going on a short jog just as he said.

Akashi dozed off when Kuroko left, balancing perfectly on the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. He stayed there for a while, losing sense of time, waiting for the time to come when he would have to leave.

Kuroko continued jogging, not returning until he felt it was enough, or before it was time. He headed back, slightly panting, and headed towards Akashi's room. There was about ten minutes before they needed to go to the court. "Akashi-kun, it's time to get up."

"Alright." Akashi said as he opened his eyes and sluggishly got up. He stretched and yawned before fixing himself up so he looked presentable, although he would have no part in the actual case. "Let's get going then."

Kuroko waited patiently for Akashi to finish getting ready, standing by the door. Once he was ready, he opened the door. "Lets go."

Akashi nodded as he left the room and made his way tot he dining hall to inform anyone that was there that he would be gone. He had just entered the large room when he ducked just before a bowl of mashed potatoes nearly connected with his head.

Akashi blinked as he straightened out and stared at the messy room and the frozen occupants. Akashi sighed and almost chuckled.

"I'll be out for the remainder of the day. When I get back this better be cleaned." Akashi said simply, not having the energy to punish everyone before he left once more.

Kuroko walked in the dining hall beside him, and luckily he didn't need to dodge any foods. He just stared at the mess of a room, wondering how a food fight broke out. He shook his head, before following Akashi out.

"That was.. unexpected." He said, as they began walking again.

"Yeah." Akashi said with a nod and a slightly chuckle. It was a waste of food but it was good to see his team was in a better mood considering everything that had happened.

Kuroko stayed quiet for a moment, debating on what to say. "...What do you think they are going to do to him?" He said, referring to Eren.

"If you want my guess, there's going to be a fight about which legion gets him. Depending on what legion wins, he may be executed or he might be used as a tool." Akashi said bluntly as he reached the stables and began saddling Rakuzan who still looked at him with concern.

Kuroko stared at Akashi, until he got to the stables. He began saddling Nigou, making sure everything was secure before getting on. "I don't like either reason, but I guess being used is better than being killed."

"I just want to know the obvious question; how he was able to turn into a titan in the first place." Akashi said as he also got onto Rakuzan who began to walk towards the forest before Akashi had to stop him. The redhead gently guided the horse towards the capital.

"I am wondering that as well. It seems extraordinary." Kuroko said, watching Rakuzan head to the forest before Akashi guided him away. He wish they could head to the forest again, but they had to go to the court.

"More than that though..." Akashi frowned as he delved into this thoughts. The most prominent question in his mind was if Eren could turn into a titan, how many more could as well?

Kuroko walked along side Akashi with Nigou, looking at him. "Is something else pondering your mind?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"If one person can transform into a titan, doesn't that mean there might be others who can as well?" Akashi asked softly but seriously.

Kuroko stared in thought, before looking ahead. "Who knows. Maybe we all can, and we just don't know it."

"...I don't think i would like that very much." Akashi said dryly with a disgusted wrinkle of his nose at the thought. Like hell he would transform into an ugly disgusting titan.

Kuroko wanted to ask why, but saw Akashi's disgusted look and decided not to question him. He sighed, slowly closing his eyes. "I hope he won't get killed. He helped bring one of our Walls back. We were never able to do that before."

"He is useful but he's also dangerous." Akashi said with a conflicted look. They reached the courtroom and Akashi tied up Rakuzan at a post before he slowly entered.

"I guess you are right." Kuroko agreed, gently getting off Nigou. He softly patted the horses snout after tying him up beside Rakuzan, and followed Akashi inside.

The courtroom as huge and absolutely packed but Akashi managed to find two seats near the front. Eren was already there, handcuffed to a post in front of the judge, and old man by the name of Zackly. The heads of the legions were already present as well.

"There's my superiors, Erwin and Levi." Akashi pointed out, gesturing to a tall blond male who was watching the judge with blue eyes and a shorter male with short black hair and jaded narrowed eyes.

Kuroko just slowly followed Akashi, making sure he didn't bump into anyone or anything to give away his presence. He saw Eren handcuffed to a pole, and then the judge. Then he looked at the two people Akashi pointed out.

He recognized the shorter one, as that person that Akashi called "Humanities Strongest", though he didn't recognize the second. "I see.."

"This is going to be interesting." Akashi said as he peered at the commanders, knowing by the looks that Eren was getting that they wouldn't give up easily. The military police as well as the pastor didn't look like they were going to back down either.

Kuroko looked between the Military police and the commanders, trying to determine if something bad will happen. He just hoped the kid wouldn't get killed. He then looked around, and noticed those two kids who were with Eren. Kuroko lightly shook Akashi's arm, showing him the kids. "I think they have something to do with Eren as well."

Akashi nodded as he peered up at the kids who looked at Eren with too much concern to just be by standers. The trial began and the police military head along with the pastor wanted Eren executed. Erwin made a case that Eren should be in the survey corps since he could be of use.

Nobody backed down and suddenly an interesting case came up, apparently accusing Eren of killing three men when he was a mere young boy.

"Oh, that's going to help his case."

Kuroko stayed quiet, making sure not to say anything or bring attention to himself. He watched carefully though, taking note of everyone's reason and trying to find out which was a better one. Hearing Akashi, he looked over at him, but said nothing. How would it help his case?

Everyone started shouting in outrage and then Eren was shouting which really wasn't helping him. Then Akashi watched as Levi jumped down to him and began kicking him. At one point he kicked him so hard a tooth came out.

"One way to make a point." Akashi murmured with a quirked eyebrow.

Kuroko slightly sunk in his seat as he saw everyone yelling. Though his eyes widened slightly as he saw Levi jump down, practically attacking Eren who was defenseless. He knew that since Levi was fighting for Eren to stay alive, that this wasn't out of hate or fear, but it looked like it hurt.

After a few minutes of Levi beating up Eren, effectively, if not cruelly, showing the military police that he would not transform, Erwin stood up. He reasoned to Zackly that an upcoming mission could prove Eren's use. This got Akashi's attention since he had not heard of mission quite yet.

Zackly approved and Akashi sighed as the trial was over but he was still thoroughly perplexed by the mention of the mission.

Kuroko watched silently as Levi was beating Eren, keeping himself from wincing or flinching. Though he never made a noise, or say a word. He was only glad when he stopped and the trial had been solved and decided.

He gently pulled on Akashi's sleeve. "Are we able to go now?"

Akashi nodded and stood up but then paused when he caught Erwin's gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment, a silent messages going between them before Erwin gestured to Akashi seat.

Akashi cocked his head before subtly sitting back down, reaching under his chair. He felt a folder attached his chair and he promptly grabbed it before standing up once more and making his way out the room.

Kuroko was going to head out, but noticed Akashi wasn't following. He saw him sit down, only to stand with a folder. He followed him, his head tilted as he started at the folder. He would ask what it was when they were alone.

Akashi tried to subtly hide the folder the best he could as he took quick strides over to Rakuzan, getting on the horse quickly. He barely waited for Kuroko to get on Nigou before he had Rakuzan gallop away. He needed to know what was in the folder but he wasn't foolish enough to open it right away.

Kuroko saw he was impatient and hopped onto Nigou quickly after untying him. He patted his neck as he followed Akashi and Rakuzan, curious of what the folder said.

Akashi rushed back to headquarters and he didn't even unsaddle Rakuzan himself as he usually did. He left him to a stable hands with a rather harsh warning that his horse better be taken care of before he quickly walked over to his room.

Kuroko watched Akashi a bit worredily, not knowing if he should be rushing like this or not, even if he did get a folder. He slowly got off Nigou, and unsaddled him himself before following Akashi to his room.

Akashi waited for Kuroko to enter the room, knowing he would be curious, before he closed and shut the door. He made his way to his bed before he finally opened the folder and peered at the papers inside, breathing in sharply when he saw what it was.

"It's the plans for the upcoming expedition." Akashi said seriously.

Kuroko nodded thankfully when Akashi waited for him, and sat down across from him. He looked at the folder, even though he couldn't see the papers. "What upcoming expedition?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Apparently there's going to be an expedition, the mission Erwin mentioned to prove Eren's worth, and this is the details." Akashi said seriously as his eyes flicked back and forth as he read the plans.

Kuroko stared in surprise, before slowly moving up to look at what the papers said. "Am I able to read it?"

Akashi numbly nodded as he finished skimming through the papers and he passed it to Kuroko before flopping onto the bed as he mulled over the plan. It was elaborate and created so almost nobody would have to really engage a titan.

Kuroko slowly took the papers, reading through them carefully. "Will everyone be participating in this, or only certain people?"

"Everyone, including my team. They'll be informed at a later date." Akashi said as he closed his eyes. It was a big mission and while it seemed foolproof there was space for danger.

"Ah, I see.." Kuroko said, getting the folder and putting the papers back inside. "..Do you think everyone will be alright? For this mission, I mean."

"They way the plan is, the people in the middle of the formation planned out will be safe but I'm unsure of the people outside." Akashi said as he kept his eyes stayed close. He felt a bit wary, the feeling of danger boiling in his stomach.

"Will your team be outside? Kuroko asked, as he set the folders down. Hesitantly, he began softly brushing Akashi's hair, to reassure him.

"I have a separate mission apart from the team." Akashi said as he leaned into the touch. "I won't be with you and I will be leaving before you."

"Oh.." Kuroko said slowly, before nodding slightly. He kept brushing his hair. "I see. I guess that's fine, if it's for the mission then you must do it."

Akashi slowly opened his eyes and he looked at Kuroko, actually looked at him for the first time that day. Slowly he sat up and leaned his forehead against Kuroko's, his eyes shining with concern.

"You're not going to die, promise me you won't die." Akashi whispered almost desperately.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before staring into Akashi's eyes. He almost didn't hesitate, as he gently nodded. "I promise you, Akashi-kun, that I won't die. As long as you do die.." He paused, before closing his eyes. "I won't die, but if I do, promise me you won't give up fighting and protecting humanity

Akashi's eyes hardened at Kuroko's words before he moved away and looked at his desk, decorated with items which belonged to former teammates. Could he live on with Kuroko dead, the only reminder being a momento?

No, no he couldn't. Even if they hadn't kissed, hadn't entered unfamiliar territory, he wouldn't have been able to. They had become too close for him to do so.

"Just don't die tomorrow." Akashi said.

Kuroko watched him as he was silent, looking at his desk. He saw what was on it earlier, and guessed those were his fallen comrades. His eyes narrowed a bit, he wasn't going to die. "I won't die, I promise.." He noticed Akashi didn't promise him, but didn't push it.

"You better not." Akashi said as he rested his head against Kuroko's shoulder, his hand squeezing Kuroko's hand. He had such a bad feeling but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, the expedition would still happen regardless. He wouldn't be able to watch over Kuroko either.

"I won't." He replied, squeezing his hand back. He closed his eyes, letting Akashi rest his head on his own shoulder. He wouldn't die, and neither would Akashi. He was sure of it.

Days passed by too quickly for Akashi who spent as much time with Kuroko as he could, valuing the time they had together. The bad feeling just wouldn't go awake but he couldn't do a thing about it.

His team learned what their part of the mission would be while his own part in it was kept a secret. Everyone seemed to understand it and hopefully it would go without a hitch.

Morning came and Akashi untangled himself from Kuroko, gently kissing Kuroko's cheek, before he swiftly left. He got Rakuzan ready and without a backward glance, he left.

Kuroko understood why Akashi wanted to be around him so much, so he didn't refuse. He stayed by his side, visiting the wall every now and then, or just trotting about on their horses. They would talk, or rest, and just enjoy each other's presence.

Kuroko wasn't scared of this mission, but he was worried. Akashi seemed anxious, so he did as well, even though he wasn't trying to. So when he woke up one morning, which Akashi missing, he remembered today was the day Akashi had to leave.

Sighing, he got up and got ready. He would be ready for when his team would have to go.

Life was incredibly hard especially with all the titans around. It's such a simple statement but it was the phrase that ran through Tom Tucker's mind over and over again.

He had seen so many deaths, all of the painful, that haunted him for every waking moment.

'It would be easier if we all died peacefully.' Was another thought that haunted him. He saw people like Akashi and his other teammates fighting so gallantly and surely they deserved a peaceful life right? They fought because they were obligated too but wouldn't they prefer a peaceful life? Perhaps he could give them that, a way to end their life peacefully before they died a gruesome death by titans.

Kuroko waited all day, almost in a silent impatience. He mostly waited in Akashi's room, idly cleaning and checking his gear, or going over the plans, or just thinking to himself. Though once it was time to go, later in the day, he felt a bit nervous. Practically his first mission without Akashi.

Staying calm, he went to where he needed to be. The teams had gotten into their formation, equipped with flares in case they see titans. When everyone was ready, they headed out quickly.

Tom Tucker was amongst the people who rushed out the gate and out into the outer world of the titans. He kept his eyes open for his teammates as they rushed out, planning to give them the death they deserved.

A couple of hours he managed to get three of them but it wasn't enough. He needed to help everyone, give them salvation from this horrible world.

So far, Kuroko's team had been safe and quick, never seeing one titan during their journey so far. Kuroko was oddly calm, not worried anymore. He guessed it was because they were on a mission, and he couldn't mess this up.

His team hadn't sent any flares yet, thankfully. Though when he thought he heard something, he looked around swiftly as he and his team kept going.

Tom found a huge group of his teammates and as stealthily as he could his horse gained on them and with the skill he had he managed to pounce and kill one of them quickly. Always quickly.

He began trying to attack the others, giving them the deaths they deserved before he noticed a horse without a rider. His thoughts immediately went to the phantom soldier and he began moving forward to kill the invisible man.

Kuroko had thought it was nothing, but once he saw one of his teammates get killed beside him, he knew there was something wrong. Now looking behind him where his other teammates were, he saw them get killed by another soldier.

His eyes widened in shock. He had never had a reaction when a teammate was killed by a titan. It was expected to die by a titan for humanity. But being killed by your own kind? Kuroko clenched his teeth, making Nigou go faster.

He could have used his gear to hide in the trees, but he couldn't leave Nigou behind in case the man killed him, plus he could probably see his wires.

The man stole a man's horse, his own having run away and he tried to follow the phantom soldier.

"I will give you salvation!" The man shouted although he knew that the man wouldn't reply. He was too stuck in his ways, too stubborn to accept help.

Kuroko looked back at the man, glaring slightly. Salvation? This wasn't salvation, it was murder! He didn't know if he should use a flare, but maybe if he just got to the destination before the man got him, perhaps he would be safe.

He didn't think about killing the man behind him either. He wasn't like him, he wasn't going to kill his own kind.

Tom gained on Kuroko and he swung his blades, cutting Kuroko's cape but not the man himself. Not good, no not good. He had to kill Kuroko not hurt him. Make it quick and painless.

Kuroko looked back, before quickly making Nigou move to the side, away from the man. What was he doing? "Why are you trying to kill everyone?" He asked as loud as he could, making sure not to get close.

"I must save you!" The man replied as he urged his horse drew closer. He must save this man, especially this man and Akashi for it was known they were the hardest working men in the team. "I will save you and Akashi!"

Kuroko's eyes widened at the hear of Akashi's name. He knew it probably couldn't happen, as Akashi was strong, but he would try to kill Akashi?

"How is killing us saving us?" He continued asking, moving away every time he got closer. This was dangerous, he needed to think of a plan.

"It will be a better death I promise you!" Tom replied hoping that Kuroko would see reason.

"You are insane, your fear of titans had gotten to you haven't hasn't it?" Kuroko asked, though not really caring for an answer. He couldn't die and he couldn't let Akashi die. He made Nigou speed up, to get away from the man. He looked back at him to see if he was still going to follow him.

"No but I have to save you before it does to you! Don't worry your hard life will be over soon!" Tom shouted back and his horse couldn't keep up with Kuroko's horse. They passed by some buildings and suddenly a titan came out from behind a building.

Tom's eyes widened as he saw the titan snatch up Kuroko from his horse. He wanted to help him but he could die and he needed to save the other's.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you but I'll save the other's I promise!" Tom shouted as he guided his horse away. He saw a huge forest in the distance and he just knew Akashi would be there.

Kuroko almost spoke back, but his eyes widened as he felt he wasn't on Nigou anymore. He heard his horse neigh loudly, and he looked up. A titan. This was the first time a titan had grabbed him, ever.

He looked down, hearing the man shout. He was just leaving him, only to kill more of his kind? Kuroko frowned slightly, before looking at the titan. He could get out of this. He had to stay calm. Closing his eyes, he quickly focused on trying to find his blades even as his arms were held to his side's. Once he felt the handles, he grabbed them and lifted his arms as best as he could.

He had to thank Akashi for his training over the many years to gather strength. If it wasn't for the training, he probably wouldn't have been able to cut free from the titans hand. Though when he tried to use his gear, he noticed it wasn't working. Kuroko grimaced slightly, before shaking his head. He quickly climbed up the titans arm, hurrying to slash at its neck. Dead.

It had been a long and exhausting day. Erwin had thought that there was a spy amongst them, one that could transform into a titan as well, and so he had concocted a plan to catch him, or rather, her.

Akashi and a band of other people Erwin trusted set up a trap for the titan deep in the forest and it had worked. The titan had walked chased Eren's group which had been in the middle and when she passed them they had speared her down, catching her.

Akashi didn't want around, anxious to meet up with Kuroko. He should be with the rest of the people just outside of the forest. On the middle group had gone in the forest while everyone else had been given the order to bait the titans from entering.

So he began making his way out of the forest, unaware that a pair of eyes had found him.

Kuroko landed on the ground not so gracefully, so he dropped onto his knees. He panted slightly, from the adrenaline rush and the fright of the titan. While he caught his breath, he looked around. The man, nor Nigou, was anywhere to be seen. Perhaps they both got scared off by the titan.

Kuroko looked back at him, to look at his gear to see why it didn't work. It looked busted from Kuroko's point of view, so it was broken. That's why he couldn't use it. Then the sudden thought dawned on him. He had no gear to get him around, no horse, and another human was killing his own kind.

He quickly stood up, started to run. He had to get to the forest, and somehow get to Akashi. Though he had to be careful, as he was practically titan food without his gear or horse.

Akashi dropped to the ground and looked around, feeling as if he was being watched. It was an unsettling feeling, different from when a titan was nearby. Suddenly, with a loud neigh, Nigou burst into the clearing.

"What are you doing here? Is Tetsuya nearby?" Akashi asked the horse as he tried to calm it down. Bushes behind him rustled and Akashi turned around to see a man walking toward him.

It was one of his teammates, Tom, and Akashi relaxed slightly. Then he noticed a crazed look in Tom's brown eyes and he took a step back.

"It's a shame." Tom said with a sad little look.

"What's a shame?" Akashi asked cautiously.

"A titan kill Kuroko before I could kill him." Was the reply. It froze Akashi to very core and his hands dropped to his side as he stared at Tom in complete disbelief.

He didn't want to believe him but...Why else would Nigou be out by himself? Kuroko loved Nigou and he wouldn't have left him far behind. By now word must have gotten out that the plan was over so Kuroko would have gone looking for Nigou and yet...Here he was.

"I tried to save him but I failed. But I will save you." Tom said and he took one of his blades and dashed towards Akashi who remained frozen.

Kuroko was dead. The man who had been by his side for years, who had saved his life multiple times, who Akashi had fallen for, was dead. Just like everyone else in his life, he was dead.

Akashi had time to move away from Tom, he could have, but he remained frozen, staring at him with defeated eyes, not having the strength to do anything, including live. No, he would join Kuroko in the afterlife.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko continued running, ignoring how his legs wanted a break and his heart was beating wildly. So far he hadn't seen anymore titans, but he was careful. He remembered who h direction the forest was in, and if he made it there, he could find Akashi.

Kuroko had never yelled in his life. Never. But now, he had no choice. "Nigou! Akashi-kun!" He yelled out as loud as he can, looking around expecting to see Nigou run out from no where, but saw nothing.

Though he didn't stop running or yelling their names, as he neared the forest. Akashi was strong, that man wouldn't kill him.

Akashi heard something that sounded suspiciously like Kuroko's voice but he didn't move still, all he saw was the blade that came closer and closer to him. It would be a quick death, right to the heart. Just one clean stab and he would join Kuroko. It was going to be okay, he wouldn't have to endear anymore death. He would be with Kuroko. It was okay.

As he neared the forest, he felt a bit more hope. He was almost there, he was almost close to Akashi. He saw a big figure in the distance, and could tell it was Nigou. "Nigou!" He yelled louder, seeing the horse suddenly move and run towards him.

He saw other small figures, but he guessed it was Akashi and his team. "Akashi-kun!" His throat was really starting to hurt, he never yelled before, so it was all new to him.

Akashi heard Kuroko's voice and he saw Nigou run towards the source and he moved but it was too late to completely avoid the attack. The weapon stabbed into his side and Akashi let out a shout of pain as he fell to the ground.

Even from there, Kuroko heard the shout of pain. Then he remembered Tom, the man who was trying to kill everyone. As soon as Nigou got to him, he jumped on and ran back to Akashi, making Nigou go full speed. He got his blades out, ready to kill, just in case. Right now, Kuroko thought nothing of Tom except a small weak titan. Something he was trained to kill.

Akashi panted in pain as he looked up at Tom who had his blade ready to attack again. It didn't feel like it was a fatal wound but it was bleeding a fair amount. Akashi rolled over and the blade just barely missed him, the blade slamming right beside his head.

Kuroko clenched his teeth again. He should have killed Tom when he had the chance. Kuroko didn't even wait for Nigou to stop, before he jumped off. Running up, he jumped and kicked Tom as best as he could. He got him to stumble away from Akashi and the blade stuck in the ground.

He pushed him down with his foot again, keeping him down. Without hesitation or word, he made his own blade go into Tom's chest. Not at his heart, oh no. Kuroko didn't think Tom deserved an easy and painless way out.

Tom felt the blade go into his chest and he gaped at it even as blood dripped out of his mouth. He coughed before he looked at Akashi.

"You were...Willing to let me save you." Tom said between coughs. He fell to the ground and he looked at the two with sorrowful eyes. "Sorry i failed you two."

Kuroko didn't say anything, just staring. He slowly raised his other blade, before he brought it down into Tom's stomach. He closed his eyes tightly, not sure if he should kill him quickly, or go help Akashi now.

With a heavy sigh, he left both blades in Tom, before rushing towards Akashi. "Akashi-kun.."

Akashi tried to put on a brace face as he kept his hand over his wound. He didn't even care about the pain, all he could focus on was Kuroko's face. He was alive, he was really alive.

"I'm so glad." Akashi said as he brought his other hand to Kuroko. "So glad."

Kuroko got down onto his knees beside Akashi, placing one hand skillfully over the wound, the other taking hold of Akashi's outstretched hand. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I should have killed him before he caused more harm. I'm sorry."

Akashi shook his head before he yanked Kuroko down and hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. It was his only way to truly convince himself that Kuroko was truly alive, not dead like he had believed.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're alive." Akashi whispered as he tightened his hold. "I thought you were dead, I was willing to let him kill me just so I could be with you. I really thought you were dead, Tetsuya."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, but let him do as he wished. He kept his hand on Akashi's wound, trying to get it to stop bleeding so much.

"I promised you I wouldn't die." He reminded, before closing his eyes tightly. "I said that, and I asked you to promise me that if I die, you would keep living..." It warmed his heart to know that Akashi would die for him, but that's the thing. He doesn't want Akashi to die because of him.

"And I couldn't." Akashi said as he let go of Kuroko before he tried to sit up. Akashi pulled off his shirt the best he could, the straps of the uniform making it hard, before he examined the wound. It honestly wasn't so bad but he would need medical help.

Kuroko moved a bit so Akashi could sit up, and he helped him a little. He let go of the wound, Akashi's blood still on his hand, and looked at the wound. "You should get help. You are lucky you turned before he could get your chest." The thought of the blade hitting Akashi's chest made Kuroko close his eyes tightly.

"What the hell was wrong with him." Akashi muttered as he got to his feet and whistled for Rakuzan, hoping the horse wasn't too far away to hear. He leaned against Kuroko although it was more to feel his warmth than it was for support.

Kuroko helped Akashi stand up, letting him lean on him. He looked back at Tom, still seeing both of his blades in his chest and stomach. He deserved it. That was all Kuroko could tell himself.

It took long minutes before Rakuzan came and Akashi twitched as he tried to figure out if he could even ride him. With a small sigh, Akashi carefully got onto the horse before waiting for Kuroko to get on Nigou.

"Tell me what happened. He said you were dead." Akashi demanded.

Kuroko had made sure that Akashi got on Rakuzan carefully. He was reluctant to leave him on a horse by himself, but soon got on Nigou. He looked at Akashi, before looking down at Nigou's mane.

"He came from no where, and killed my whole team quickly.." He started off, ashamed that he didn't stop the man from killing his teammates.

Akashi manueavored Rakuzan to walk right beside Nigou before he touched Kuroko's hand lightly, his eyes silently asking Kuroko to continue.

He glanced over at Akashi, before sighing slightly. "He tried to get me, but I kept running with Nigou. We past a building.. and a titan was there, and it snatched me up. I guess it scared him and Nigou off.. I had escaped and killed it, but I realized he broke my 3D Maneuver gear."

Remembering about his gear, Kuroko looked back slowly. It still looks like it couldn't ever be repaired.

Akashi's hands tightened on the reigns of Rakuzan before he slowed the horse down and began undoing his gear before giving it to Kuroko. "I don't think I can use it right now and it would be best to have someone who can use it."

Kuroko blinked, watching Akashi as he slowed Nigou as well. He was hesitant at first, but Akashi was right. He nodded, taking the gear. "Thank you... I'll protect you if anything happens."

Akashi nodded, trusting Kuroko to do so. It felt odd, traipsing through a titan infested forest without his gear though and he felt utterly vulnerable. The pain in his side flared up and Akashi rode out the pain, realizing it could have ended up so much worse.

He might have died, he was willing to die, just for Kuroko to be alive the entire time. It was the stupidest thing he had ever done. And still, even now, he knew that if Kuroko had truly been dead he wouldn't have regretted it. Not one bit.

Kuroko kept Nigou slow, carefully removing his gear and putting Akashi's on. He had to be ready incase a titan came from no where. He would protect Akashi with his life.

"We are almost there. I'll get you to someone who can help your wound." He said, clenching his teeth slightly. It was his fault Akashi was hurt.

"Okay." Akashi said as he lowered his body more on Rakuzan to get a better balance. This was nothing, honestly it wasn't. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Kuroko nodded, looking over at Akashi. "I'm glad he didn't kill you."

"The nutcase." Akashi muttered softly and suddenly the earth under them began to shake. He forced himself to straighten up and his eyes widened when he saw two large titans, both of them he recognized, run past him.

Kuroko was going to reply, but then the ground started shaking. He wasn't wrong when he thought it was titans, but when he looked up, he couldtell they most likely wouldn't attack. Though he stayed close to Akashi, just in case.

"Damnit!" Akashi snarled as he watched them run past, Eren chasing and fighting the female titan they had caught. He wanted to go after them but he couldn't, not with his injury that was still bleeding and no gear.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi, before at the titans. "Should I help Eren?" He asked, looking back at Akashi. He didn't want to leave Akashi, but the whole point of this mission was to catch the female titan.

"No, at this point you would just end up hurt." Akashi ordered as he watched the two titans disappear. He wanted to go after them but even with his gear he wasn't sure he would chance it.

Kuroko frowned a bit, but nodded. He sighed a bit, seeing the titans disappear. Thank goodness they were close to home.

Minutes passed by as they continued and Akashi paused once more as he saw a girl pass by them and he nearly went after her on Rakuzan but then he saw Levi pass by as well.

"What the hell." Akashi noised but even that was coming out slurred from the lack of blood affecting him. This was becoming a really shitty situation and he didn't have the sense of mind to try to figure out a plan. All he could do was hope Levi had it in control.

Looking over at Akashi worredily, he didn't even pay attention to Levi and the girl. "Akashi-kun.. okay?" He asked, looking at his wound. Maybe they should put something on it, or tie something around it.

"This day is going to shit." Akashi said with gritted teeth as he felt his vision waver just slightly. "We need to go."

Kuroko nodded quickly, making Nigou go a bit faster. "We should get you there as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Akashi said and he made Rakuzan follow Nigou's pace while he laid his body down against the animal's body the best he could.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun. I'll get you there quick." Kuroko said, before looking ahead. The wall was just in sight.

"The wagons should be close by." Akashi said as he heard people moving about and knew they were near where they had captured the titan. Hopefully someone with medical training was there.

Kuroko nodded, looking around. "Let's hope so, that would be really great."

Akashi numbly nodded as he followed the noises and after a few long minutes they burst in to a large group of people and horses. A couple of people saw Akashi's state and immediately moved to help him. A woman forced him off the horse in a rather pushy manner and guided him to the wagon.

It might have been his imagination but he could have sworn her hands lingered on him longer than was necessary as she bandaged him up but he ignored it as he sought out Kuroko.

Kuroko stayed beside Akashi the whole time, that was, until a woman took him to a wagon. He nearly told her she needed to be more careful in moving him, but he knew if he did, it would come out harsh.

Not wanting to get in the way or start a fight, he stayed to the side with Nigou and Rakuzan. He just watched the wagon Akashi was in, waiting for him to finish up.

As soon as his side was bandaged, he would probably need stitched later but for now it would hold up, he stood up and tried to walk to Kuroko but the annoyance of a woman pulled him back down.

"You should rest here." She said and Akashi frowned.

"I am fine." Akashi said slowly but she put her arms on her hips.

"I insists young man." She said and Akashi mouthed her words with an incredulous look.

Kuroko frowned a bit, noticing Akashi was taking forever. Maybe they wouldn't mind if he went over. Not like they can see him anyway.

Slowly getting off Nigou, he told him to stay, before walking to the wagon. He still saw the woman, and still frowned. Though once he saw Akashi, he smiled slightly.

"Listen lady, I said I'm fine to go." Akashi growled in warning, not liking how he was being spoken down to.

"You're severely injured and I highly doubt you can ride your horse all the way back." The woman argued back as she put a reassuring hand on Akashi's shoulder.

"If you don't let me go..." Akashi trailed of warningly, not in the mood to deal with this.

Kuroko grimaced a bit, noticing their argument. He then walked over, not caring if he scared the woman, and removed her hand from Akashi's shoulder. "He has made it this far with a open and bleeding wound, and not once complained or fell unconscious. I suggest you let him go so we can get back." He said forcefully, a bit of edge and warning in his voice.

The woman shouted in surprise before her eyes narrowed in annoyance, obviously about to argue but the arrival of Levi, the girl and an unconscious Eren drew everyone's attention. Akashi quickly grabbed Kuroko's hand and marched away before she could refocus on them.

Kuroko glared at the woman fora moment, though once Akashi started dragging him off, he stopped and followed quickly. He was curious of what was happening, but it was best to get away before they are held back again.

Akashi just wanted the day to be over. It had been such a long day and it had been emotionally wearing. His side still hurt like hell and he just needed rest. He just wanted to lie in bed with Kuroko in his arms to fully accept that he wasn't dead, he was still with him.

Akashi sighed as he watched Eren be moved to the wagon to be taken care of and he let go of Kuroko's hand as he began moving to Rakuzan who nicked in concern.

Kuroko sighed a bit, feeling the tiredness from today. He would definitely be resting when they get home. That is, if nothing else happens. He followed Akashi to their horses, stretching a bit. "Let's rest when we get home. I imagine you are tired."

"Yeah." Akashi said as he got onto Rakuzan and watched the proceedings. He made sure to stay by Kuroko though, not ready to let him out of his sight. He was still out of it from blood loss but with the bleeding staunched, it would be alright.

Once everyone was settled they began making their way out of the forest and into the large plains towards the wall.

Kuroko hopped up onto Nigou carefully, petting his mane as he waited for everyone to get ready. He watched Akashi as well, making sure he was alright pass out or anything. Though once they began their departure, he stayed close to Akashi the whole way.

Just go home, just get there without incident.. That was all Akashi wanted. Still it didn't happen, people were attacked by titans, perhaps drawn by the dead bodies they were carrying. Levi handled it but they had to lose some of the bodies to get rid of the titans.

Fortunately it was the only incident that occurred though. They finally made it home by evening and Akashi ignored the crowds of people who cheered their arrival. He was just so exhausted he was nearly falling off of Rakuzan.

With the promise to meet up with Erwin later for debriefing, Akashi rushed off to headquarters.

Kuroko was wary, even when Levi had taken care of the titans that showed. He stayed by Akashi, even if they got into the wall. He noticed Akashi wasn't sitting perfectly, and hoped he wouldn't pass out.

Once he saw Akashi dash off, he tilted his head before following. "Akashi-kun, where are you going?"

"Back to headquarters." Akashi replied as he thought about his bed awaiting him.

"Ah, right." Kuroko smiled a bit, following Akashi. To finally be able to rest made him a bit relaxed already.

When they got back to headquarters Akashi more fell off his horse than got off but either way, he managed to get onto his feet on the ground. The little people who were still there, who hadn't gone on the mission, stayed away from him. He quickly took of Rakuzan's saddle and reins, before he began to eagerly make his way to his room.

Kuroko slowly got off Nigou, being more careful. He watched Akashi, as he unsaddled Nigou carefully, before following Akashi. "Someones excited."

"I just want this day to be over." Akashi said as he brushed his hand against Kuroko's. They reached their room and as soon as Akashi closed and locked his door, he reached over and held Kuroko tightly.

"I do too." He agreed, still following him. He walked inside, watching him close and lock the door. As soon as he was pulled into a embrace from Akashi, he held onto him tightly. "Dont worry, Everythings okay."

Akashi buried his head into the crook of Kuroko's neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply and slowly, his fingers digging into Kuroko's back.

"I thought you were dead Tetsuya." Akashi said quietly, just holding on to him for as long as he could, still feeling remnants of despair in him. He wasn't going to get over this anytime soon, no, it was too close for comfort because Kuroko could have died.

Kuroko let him do as he wished, still holding onto him tightly but carefully. "But I am not. And neither are you. I promised you I wouldn't die." He reminded, looking at Akashi from the corner of his eye.

Akashi didn't answer he just held Kuroko gently feeling relief slowly trickle in. Without letting go Akashi slowly stepped backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down with Kuroko on his lap. He needed as much reassurance as he could get.

Kuroko followed Akashi when he stepped back, and sat down on his lap with him. He moved his arms around his neck, holding him close. "Look, I'm here, I am alive, and so are you. I won't leave you, okay?"

"You better not." Akashi said softly as he finally leaned back a little to chaste kiss Kuroko on the lips. "I can't lose you."

Kuroko nodded, closing his eyes a bit. He remembered when Tom nearly killed Akashi, and how that titan nearly killed him. They both nearly died today. "You won't lose me."

Akashi laid down on his back, bringing Kuroko down with him and he stared at the ceiling, just reveling in the comforting weight on top of him. Yes, everything was alright. They were safe, the mission had been a monumental failure but they would deal with that tomorrow.

Kuroko rested close to him, trying to be careful of his wound. His fingers lightly traced over where the wound should be, sighing softly. If only he had made it there quicker. "We need to get you gear." He said, remembering Akashi gave him his.

"I have a spare in my closet." Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko's forehead then cheek, then finally his lips, his hands stroking his back. He couldn't get enough of Kuroko at that moment.

"Ah, I see. That's good." Kuroko said, closing his eyes slightly when Akashi begun kissing his face. Though once he felt his lips on Akashi's, he softly returned the kiss,.

Akashi enjoyed the kiss for as long as he could, languidly deepening the kiss, trying to consume all of Kuroko before he was forced to back away for air. He softly caressed Kuroko's face with a gentle hand, a small smile on his face.

Kuroko had his eyes closed, letting Akashi do what he wanted with him. Once they parted, he smiled a little, looking at Akashi. He placed his hand on Akashi's, leaning into the touch.

"Everything's alright." Akashi confirmed as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, a small smile curling his lips.

"Yes, everything is alright." Kuroko agreed, laying his head on Akashi's chest slowly. He was still careful of Akashi's wound, and hoped it would be fine when they woke up.

Akashi nodded as he slowly closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around Kuroko securely. He would have to go see Erwin tomorrow for a briefing for the next plan to get the spy but other than that, everything would be fine.

Kuroko closed his eyes as well, his fingers lightly toying with Akashi's arm. He yawned slightly, stretching slowly on Akashi. After that, he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Akashi followed him soon after. It was a dreamless sleep, Kuroko's warmth and scent abating his nightmares and he had a restful sleep. He stayed asleep for well into the next day, exhausting and the blood loss taking a heavy toll on his body.

Kuroko stayed with him, even if he woke up. He would wake up, watch Akashi sleep, before snuggling back into him to sleep. He checked his wound every time, to make sure he was okay as well.

Akashi awoke with a small groan, his head feeling oddly light and yet his body heavy. He looked around blearily, smiling softly when he immediately saw Kuroko still on top of him.

Kuroko awoke as well, to Akashi's slight shifting when he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, yawning, before looking at Akashi. "Hello, Akashi-kun.."

"Morning." Akashi said with a slightly rough voice, not making a single effort to move.

" You alright?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. He looked at Akashi's side, before checking the wound carefully.

"Yeah." Akashi replied as he lifted his head slightly to look at the wound. There was a bit of blood on the white bandages but other than that it looked to be fine. He didn't chance moving though, not yet.

Kuroko saw he was okay, so he let the wound be. He sighed lightly, before looking at Akashi. "I am still a bit tired. Is there anything we are doing today?"

"Awaiting to be summoned by Erwin." Akashi said shortly as he leaned his head back once more. "Probably won't happen for a while."

Kuroko nodded, laying his head down. "Then let's sleep." He said, short and simple. He almost fell asleep instantly when he closed his eyes.

Akashi chuckled as he looked at the sleeping boy but he didn't feel like going back to sleep. He gently rolled over so Kuroko fell onto the bed and he got up quietly before leaving the room, making sure to close the door right after.

Instead he went to the medic station to get his wound thoroughly checked over and redressed.

He was still so out of it even as Akashi moved him to lay on the bed by himself, then leave. He just stretched out, yawning again, before instantly falling into another deep sleep.

Akashi stood still as the nurse gave him morphine, insistent on giving him stitches. He had tried arguing with her that he was fine, or that she could do it without the morphine but she insisted. Or rather, the proper term would be forced. And she gave him a lecture as she did it.

Akashi numbly watched as she cut open his wound again and began to stitched, for some reason finding the entire ordeal funny. He was like a puppet getting its seams sewn together. He let out a chuckle that earned him a smack on the head.

Kuroko still stayed in a deep sleep for a long while. Though after a while he had woken up. When he did, his first thought was "Why the hell is Akashi-kun still missing?"

Of course he was tired, so he didn't have a regular train of thought yet.

The nurse finished stitching him up and she wrapped a roll of bandage around him before telling him to stay put while she went to do something. Of course Akashi didn't listen to her, not wanting another lecture.

So he stumbled around headquarters, not quite knowing where he was, laughing about. A few of his teammates passed him and avoided him at all costs when they heard him laugh.

Kuroko got up, walking out the room. He rubbed his eyes, before looking around. Where was Akashi? He saw some of his teammates scurry by, but took it as nothing. He began walking the opposite direction the teammates were, looking for Akashi.

Akashi somehow, amazingly, found his way to the stables and he stumbled over to Rakuzan who neighed in alarm, sensing something was off. Akashi tried to tell him it was okay but he ended up chuckling at the reaction.

Akashi thought about going for a ride on Rakuzan but he decided against it, instead he stumbled toward the wall and stared, realizing he didn't have his gear. So he flopped down onto his back and let out a small laugh as he saw a cloud in the shape of tofu -in his eyes- passed by.

Kuroko didn't see Akashi around, so he stopped a random teammate. He scared them nearly to death, before he asked him if he saw Akashi. He said he was the stables, so he headed there.

Once he got there, he saw Rakuzan was still there. That was strange. Kuroko looked around in the stalls, noticing he wasn' either. Huffing, he asked one of the people that took care of the horses on where Akashi went. They said he was heading to the wall.

Kuroko almost groaned. It was like a scavenger hunt, yet he was only trying to find one thing.

Akashi was still looking up at the cloud, laughing every so often at a funny one, ignoring anybody that passed by. They didn't even register to him although they hurried away when they heard him laugh. He felt great though, like he was almost floating.

Kuroko made his way to the wall, taking his time. He didn't think Akashi could get up the wall, unless he put on his gear before he left. He soon saw him just laying down, and sighed slightly.

He , slightly nudging him. "Akashi-kun."

"There's tofu in the sky." Akashi said, his words heavily slurred before he broke off into a laugh. He pointed at the sky before dropping his hand back down to the ground.

Kuroko blinked, before sitting down beside Akashi. "Uh, are you alright, Akashi-kun?" He didn't like this side of him.

"I'm super." Akashi said reassuringly, a wide grin on his face. He scratched at the needle mark on his skin idly as he continued staring at the sky.

Kuroko blinked again, not believing him. He eyed the needle mark, before slowly checking his wound. He saw the new bandages, before sighing. "You got your wound checked out and they gave you something didn't they?"

"I don't like nurses." Akashi said completely seriously as he turned to Kuroko with glazed eyes. "Talk too much."

Kuroko sighed a little, looking at him. "I see. That sounds unfortunate."

"It is it's very unfo...Unfort...it's bad." Akashi said with a bit of frustrating before shrugging and staring back at the sky.

Kuroko chuckled a bit. "You need to have whatever they put in you wear off soon. You aren't acting like yourself."

Akashi groaned before turned over and hugged Kuroko's waist, his head lying on his lap. "I'm happy to have you. You're very importatant to me."

Kuroko stared at Akashi , before closing his eyes. "Yes yes. You are important to me as well." He said, ruffling Akashi's hair slightly.

"I really like you Tetsuya." Akashi said softly, almost inaudible before he huffed and got up.

"What was that?" He asked, watching him get up. He tilted his head, before standing as well.

"Nothing." Akashi said with a mysterious smirk before he ambled his way towards headquarters but not really having a destination in mind.

Kuroko shook his head, following him. "Be careful on where you walk. Don't trip and fall."

Akashi smirked before he slung an arm around Kuroko. "Now I won't fall. You won't let me."

Kuroko held onto Akashi, nodding softly. "I guess you are right. I won't let you fall." He slightly squeezed Akashi's side hard. "Just snap out of it."

Akashi snorted lightly as he made his way through the building but then he suddenly pulled Kuroko around a corner and hid as the nurse he saw earlier hurried past them, calling Akashi's name.

"They're after me Tetsuya." Akashi whispered in a conspiratorial voice.

Kuroko blinked in surprise as he was pulled around the corner, but stayed quiet. "You should go back then, them to help you. You are acting weird."

"No more lectures." Akashi said almost childishly. "It will go away soon. Let's just go back."

Staying silent for a moment, Kuroko sighed. "Fine. But we are going straight home. Understand?"

"We'll go to our room." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko along, looking around the hallways with the same concentration he would with titans. He really hated nurses.

They quickly made their way to the room and Akashi made sure that the door was locked behind him before he flopped on the bed.

Kuroko made sure Akashi went home safely and quietly, and not get caught by the nurses. He sighed loudly once the door was locked, before flopping down. "Finally laying down."

Akashi hummed softly as he stared at the ceiling with thoughtful eyes. His thoughts were muddled but he was glad Kuroko was by his side. He felt happy and content and it wasn't just because he was currently high.

Kuroko lifted his head, looking at him. He tilted his head slightly, examining him. "You alright, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi raised his enough to kiss Kuroko on the lips softly before he leaned back and nodded with a small smile.

"I'm okay because you're here." Akashi said simply.

Kuroko stared, before smiling a bit. "Well.. I guess that's good. As long as you are fine."

Akashi offered him a small smile and stared at Kuroko a bit, just tracing over his features with his eyes. He was beginning to feel the drug wear off just the slightest but he still felt content and happy and it had everything to do with Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, smiling back once he saw his smile. He tilted his head a bit, seeing him stare. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Akashi replied as he touched Kuroko's face gently with a tender hand trace his cheek, feeling the soft silky skin under his rough hands.

"Ah, alright." Kuroko replied, still smiling. He slightly leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. He was always happy to be with Akashi.

Akashi propped himself up on his elbows and littered Kuroko's face with light kisses before placing one on his lips. He wondered what his feelings for Kuroko were. It wasn't so simple to say in words, nothing seemed to really fit.

They had been together for so long and Akashi knew he couldn't live without him by his side. This things was still new to him though, whatever they had between them but it felt so right, being with Kuroko in this way.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed when he felt the small pecks on his face. He didn't hesitate, but he was shy as he returned the kiss to his lips. As long as it was Akashi, he didn't mind what he did.

It's been long years since they have bonded and been together, and he knew this was okay. It felt right.

"Stay by my side forever." Akashi said as he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes serious even if they were ever so slightly glazed still.

He blinked slightly, before nodding to Akashi. "Of course, Akashi-kun. I won't leave you." He said lovingly and confidently. He wouldn't die and leave Akashi, and he would protect the other with his life.

"Good." Akashi said as he settled back down on the bed but he didn't stop looking or touching Kuroko gently, memorizing him with sight and touch.

Kuroko closed his eyes, leaning his head on Akashi's chest. He sighed lightly, relaxing completely.

Akashi weaved his hand through Kuroko's hair idly as he also allowed himself to relax. He could feel the drug wearing off more and more, his senses getting sharper.

Kuroko smiled as his hair was brushed, humming in delight. He opened his eyes, slightly messing with Akashi's shirt as he relaxed and hoped Akashi was as well.

"What should we do today?" Akashi wondered out loud, staring at the ceiling. It was too soon from the mission to do anything with his team, or what was left of it, he had to wait for Erwin to summon him and he was still injured. He didn't want to reopen his wounds and see a nurse once more.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi for a second, before continuing to hum and play with his shirt. "..I don't know. Anything Akashi-kun wants to do." He said, not really sure what they could do together.

"I'm unsure." Akashi said as he slipped a hand under Kuroko's shirt and rubbed circles on his back, lightly massaging his muscles.

Kuroko closed his eyes, shivering a bit at the feel of Akashi's hands, but didn't stop him. It was a relaxing touch, and he sighed in happiness.

"Morphine has worn off." Akashi informed Kuroko with a small chuckle. It was mostly true, he had his mind back at least.

Kuroko looked back at Akashi, smiling softly. "Good. You were acting like a nutcase." He said, slightly chuckling.

"Oh was I?" Akashi asked in amusement, a small amused smirk on his lips and a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes. You were insane. You thought tofu was in the sky." He said, chuckling as he remembered. He would never let this down in the future.

"Oh did I?" Akashi said with a small frown before he sat up and tugged on Kuroko so he sat on his lap. He placed a kiss on Kuroko's lips, a small playful smirk on his lips.

"Yes." Kuroko said slowly. He then moved when Akashi did, and got comfortable in his lap. He shook his head slightly, before lazily returning the kiss, looking at Akashi's heteromatic eyes.

Akashi pulled Kuroko as close as he could, closing his eyes as he deepened the kiss, feeling comforted by the weight on his lap. His arms curled around Kuroko, caging him against him so he couldn't move away.

Kuroko slowly closed his eyes, moving his hands to Akashi's shoulders. He only lightly kissed him back, as if he was teasing.

Akashi frowned a little in response pulling back to nip of Kuroko's bottom lip. He went back to kissing Kuroko, trying to deepen the kiss, his eyes now half open to study Kuroko.

Kuroko lightly smirked playfully, before actually kissing back. His hands moved to tangle themselves in Akashi's hair, lightly tugging.

Akashi let out a small noise of pleasure as he moved his lips against pliant ones, wanting more of Kuroko. His hands went back under Kuroko's shirt, feeling the warm skin under his hands.

Kuroko groaned softly, feeling Akashi's hands once again. He slightly leaned against him, careful of his side, and continued softly tugging at Akashi's red locks.

Akashi let out a muffled moan as he began taking off Kuroko's shirt, breaking the kiss in order to pulled it off completely just to immediately go back to kissing Kuroko.

Kuroko helped Akashi with removing his shirt, and placed his hands on his shoulders this time. He softly returned the kiss, but he harshly, almost too slowly, grinded their hips together.

Akashi let out a sharp exhale, automatically thrusting his hip upward in response, his hands squeezing Kuroko's waist in surprise. He felt a slight stirring inside him and he began kissing Kuroko more fervently.

Kuroko continued kissing him back, but wasn't too focused on that. He kept his balance on Akashi's lap, as he continued grinding their hips together roughly, groaning slightly into the kiss.

Akashi accompanied Kuroko with a groan of his own, his hands gripping Kuroko's hips and helping him. His head tilted back, eyes fluttering as he felt himself growing hard.

Kuroko broke the kiss, panting slightly. He leaned forward, licking and nipping at Akashi's neck, continuing rocking his hips. Though he slowly moved his hand down, rubbing himself through his pants, trying to get himself hard as he felt Akashi was as well.

"Tetsuya." Akashi moaned softly before his hands tugged on Kuroko's pants insistently, wanting them off almost desperately.

Kuroko smirked a little, shaking his head slightly against Akashi's neck. He moved his hands to Akashi's, lightly holding onto them. "Be patient."

Akashi let out a small frustrated sigh but his hands went back to roaming Kuroko's torso, memorizing every scar that marred his skin. His hips jutted up to rub against Kuroko ever so often.

Kuroko kept himself under control, even as Akashi touched him and rubbed against him. He let Akashi do as he wished, as he moved his hands to Akashi's pants, beginning to remove them.

Akashi tried to his best to aid Kuroko in the removal of his pants, eager to see what he had in mind. Need was clouding his mind and only Kuroko could help him.

Kuroko quickly got rid of Akashi's pants, one of his hands immediately rubbing Akashi through his boxers. "You alright, Akashi-kun?" He asked, a bit of mischief in his voice.

Akashi growled lowly in reply as he gave Kuroko a small glare although the effect was lost with the lust that sparked in his eyes as he rubbed his crotch against Kuroko's hands.

Kuroko smiled lightly, before starting to remove Akashi's boxers as well. "Don't give me that look." He said with a fake pout, referring to Akashi's glare.

Akashi huffed slightly before he leaned over and gave Kuroko a searing kiss to show just how much he wanted him, gripping his head so he couldn't move back. He broke apart just as quickly his eyes piercing into Kuroko's.

"I need you." Akashi said with a guttural growl.

Kuroko blinked in surprise to the kiss, too shocked to kiss back. He just stared at Akashi, before sighing. "I guess you have been patient." He said, before sitting up. He began removing his clothes, starting with his pants first.

Akashi helped Kuroko removed his pants feeling pleased that he was doing so. He also started pulling down Kuroko's boxers, all the while staring at Kuroko to make sure he was alright with it.

Kuroko let Akashi help, knowing he was probably impatient at this point. Once he was out of his pants, and helped Akashi with his boxers, he sat back down on Akashi's lap. "Now you must get fully undressed."

Akashi pulled off his shirt and fully pulled off his boxers that hadn't been fully removed since he had interrupted Kuroko with a kiss. He then eagerly kissed Kuroko again, tenderly, but still showing his impatience.

Kuroko let him remove his own clothing, just watching. Once Akashi kissed him, he returned it, moving back into his lap, grinding their hips again.

Akashi groaned as he latched onto Kuroko's hip and thrust his own upwards, their now exposed cocks sliding against each other, creating delicious decadent friction.

Kuroko's breath hitched slightly, before he closed his eyes. He leaned against Akashi, taking in his scent. "How are we doing this?" He asked, looking at Akashi corner of his eye.

"I'll only go as far as you want." Akashi said huskily, pausing his actions and waiting for Kuroko's reply.

"I don't mind if we go far." He said, leaning back to look at him. "What position?"

"Any position you want." Akashi said as he lightly thrust against Kuroko once more, his mouth beginning to nip and nibble on the sensitive skin of Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko gasped a bit from surprise, moving his arms around Akashi's neck. "... I guess we will find that out after preparation.." He said, closing his eyes for a moment.

Akashi nodded before putting three of his fingers on Kuroko's lips, silently ordering him to accept them into his mouth while his other hand stayed on the small of Kuroko's back, forcing him to stay in place.

Kuroko didn't mind, and he took the fingers into his mouth. He lightly licked the fingers, coating them with his saliva. Once in a while he would teasingly nip or suck on the fingers, just for fun.

Akashi softly exhaled as he felt Kuroko play with his fingers in his mouth before he slowly dragged them out, trailing against Kuroko's bottom lip before slowly trailed hand to Kuroko's butt, his eyes watching Kuroko's reaction. He prodded at Kuroko's entrance, slowly sliding a finger into him.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi once he brought his fingers out of his mouth. He just continued looking at him, not looking away. Though he lightly closed his eyes to the weird feeling of the first finger in him.

Akashi lightly thrust his finger in Kuroko's hole, wiggling his finger about, trying to loosen the entrance a bit before he carefully slipped another finger in. It felt so tight and warm inside, Akashi could only imagine what it would feel like to have his cock pounding inside of Kuroko.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, whimpering a bit at the uncomfortable feeling when the second was added. It was only a little pain, he could deal with it. Especially after fighting titans for so many years. Plus, if two fingers had hurt him, then he couldn't handle the real thing.

Akashi reached down with his free hand and lightly stroked Kuroko's cock, distracting him from the pain as he did a thorough job of stretching Kuroko with his two fingers, scissoring them and thrusting them into Kuroko.

Kuroko moaned out slightly, almost instantly. It took a minute for the slight pain to diminish, and he slowly tried to push himself onto Akashi's fingers, silently telling him the pain was gone.

Akashi added the final finger and he began thrusting them faster into Kuroko, going deeper and harder, wanting to be completely sure that Kuroko was ready. Another problem became dauntingly clear, they had no lube.

Kuroko couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped, and he didn't even care if someone outside the room heard him. He leaned against Akashi, panting slightly.

"I have no lube." Akashi said as he slowly slipped the fingers out of Kuroko. He slowly slipped down lower on the wall he was sitting on so he was heavily inclined against it. " I want to try something, turn around for me."

Kuroko whined a bit at the lost of the fingers, but looked at Akashi. He was confused just for a split second, before nodding. He slowly got off his lap, before turning around, just as Akashi had said.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hip before dragging him up so his butt was right in his face. He slowly parted Kuroko's ass cheeks, revealing his entrance and with a small amount of hesitation, he licked it.

Kuroko didn't look back, just closing his eyes as he waited. Though he gasped a bit, shuddering at the single lick. He wasn't expecting it. He finally looked back, looking at Akashi. "A-Akashi-kun.."

Akashi didn't answer he just began prodding the hole with his tongue, trying to slick it up with as much saliva as he could. He slowly began entering the hole with his tongue, the stretching from earlier making it easy.

Kuroko looked away from Akashi, closing his eyes as he continued shivering. He once again gasped, as he could clearly feel the tongue slightly inside him. Though it felt strangely good, and he moaned a bit, trying to encourage Akashi.

Akashi buried his tongue into Kuroko's hole, wiggling it about, wetting everything he could with a coat of saliva. He could hear Kuroko moaning, enjoying the feeling, and that only served to make him harder.

Kuroko continued moaning, slightly pushing back against Akashi, wanting more. He never felt like this before, but it definitely felt good.

Hearing the delicious moaning from Kuroko's mouth, Akashi felt his hard on absolutely ache and he couldn't help but lightly touch himself, just to relieve some of the pressure as he began thrusting his tongue in and out of Kuroko.

Kuroko shivered a bit from pleasure, tilting his head back slightly. "A-Akashi-kun!.." He moaned out, knowing that if he continued he would cum in a matter of seconds.

"Try licking my..." Akashi trailed off, pulling Kuroko more so he was faced with his cock. It would be a good away to get it wet enough to make penetration easier and it would help distract Kuroko from the pleasure.

Kuroko didn't say anything, too much in the pleasure. He slightly opened his eyes, slowly taking hold of Akashi's member, before taking a lot into his mouth. He eagerly began licking and sucking at it, slightly moaning around Akashi.

Akashi moaned loudly, pausing in his actions, pleasure overcoming him for a mere moment that he couldn't even move. He panted heavily before he went back to licking and thrusting Kuroko's twitching hole with even more vigor.

Kuroko continued moaning around Akashi, taking in more. He still sucked roughly at him, and bobbed his head a bit. He felt the pressure in his stomach rising, with all the pleasure he was receiving.

Akashi pulled out of Kuroko and tilted his head, letting out a soft moan before he tugged Kuroko's hips.

"I can't hold on." Akashi said almost desperately.

Kuroko didn't reply, continuing to suck Akashi off. Even as Akashi stopped, he still felt the pressure in his stomach, and groaned a bit around Akashi.

"Tetsuya, you need to stop." Akashi said as he slammed his head against the wall behind him, feeling the pressure in his stomach as well and trying to hold back. He gripped Kuroko's hips desperately.

Kuroko didn't know if it was okay to stop, but let go anyway. He panted slightly, groaning again at the painful but pleasurable feeling in his stomach. "F-fine.."

Akashi panted as he forced Kuroko up and around so he was desperately kissing him. His hands racked down Kuroko's back before he broke off the kiss.

"If you want to stop now, now's the time to say it. I can't hold back if we continue." It killed Akashi to say that because if they stopped now it would be agonizing but he wasn't willing to hurt Kuroko no matter how bad his need was.

Kuroko returned the kiss, panting a bit as they parted. He shook his head, holding Akashi close. "I-I want to continue... It would be painful to stop now.." He said, closing his eyes slightly.

Akashi nodded as he grabbed Kuroko's hips and hoisted him over his cock, slowly lowering him down onto it. He knew that it would be painful without any lube but he went slow, taking his time.

Kuroko kept a tight grip on Akashi, his eyes clenched closed. It still hurt a bit, even with the preparation, but it wasn't all that bad. He waited to get used to it.

Akashi kept lowering Kuroko down until his cock was completely encased inside of him. Akashi groaned softly as he closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall again, not being able to handle the pleasure that was pouring into him. The walls around his cock kept twitching and clenching around him and it was almost too much to bear.

Kuroko buried his face into Akashi's chest, whimpering just slightly. It didn't take long for him to get used to it, thanks to all the extra preparation. He already began moving, his head resting on Akashi's shoulder.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi breathed out as he helped Kuroko move with his hands on his hips, breathing heavy as the pleasure just increased, adding to the pleasure that had already building inside him. God's it felt so incredibly good.

They just started and Kuroko still felt close from before. He didn't want to come too soon, but it was hard. He still moved slowly, not he should increase his pace.

Akashi was glad they were moving slow but it was torturous at the same time, feeling the walls around his cock move against slowly, the friction building up slowly as Kuroko moved up and down. It was all he could do to not climax and as it was he just sat there, groaning and breathing heavily, helping Kuroko move.

Kuroko opened his eyes slightly, looking at Akashi. He kept one arm around Akashi's neck, and moved the other down to grasp his member. He gasped a bit, but moved his thumb over the tip so he couldn't come too soon. With that, he began picking up the pace.

"Shit." Akashi swore lowly as he tilted his head back and tried to not come. One of his hands came down and grabbed the blankets under them, balling up the material in his hands. Anything to anchor him down because the pleasure was unimaginable, he never felt anything like it before.

Kuroko leaned again, panting slightly. "Y-you can come Akashi-kun.. I'll just h-have to make sure you come again.." He said with confidence, groaning a bit afterwards.

"No." Akashi said stubbornly as he looked at Kuroko. He leaned over and kissed Kuroko passionately, pouring his lust and wanton need into it.

Kuroko closed his eyes, making sure to kiss Akashi back with as much passion. He tried moving faster on Akashi, tilting his head slightly.

Akashi groaned loudly into the kiss, his fingers digging into Kuroko's hip as he thrust up into Kuroko as well. He was so close but he didn't want to come yet but if Kuroko kept it up he wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

Kuroko broke the kiss, moaning out slightly. It was becoming painful not release. So reluctantly, he let go of his member, and continued bouncing on Akashi. It was only a few moments before he came, still moving.l on Akashi.

Feeling Kuroko clench around him, Akashi let out a small shout as he came as well, pouring cum into Kuroko's hole. He panted heavily as he leaned against the wall behind him, softly kissing Kuroko's face.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, panting slightly. He was still moving slowly on Akashi, feeling it was too early to stop now.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi murmured, his face crinkling in a small frown as he gritted his teeth, feeling himself beginning to harden with Kuroko's continued movements.

Kuroko whined a bit, as he sped up a little bit once again. He moved his hands to rest on Akashi's chest, opening his eyes to look at Akashi.

Akashi didn't bother to hide the pleasure or the lust as he looked up at Kuroko, openly panting slightly as he grabbed both of Kuroko's hips with his hands and began to move him faster, feeling himself fully harden.

He began moving faster, slamming himself down on Akashi. He was panting heavily, and moaned loudly as he hit a certain spot in him at random. He now tried slamming himself down onto that spot.

"So good." Akashi murmured roughly as he tilted his head back, slamming Kuroko's hips down on his cock even harder. The pleasure was even more acute now after climaxing once.

"Ah!" Kuroko yelled out in pleasure as he was getting help from Akashi. He almost stopped because of it, so he lightly leaned on Akashi. "A-Akashi-kun, c-change position.."

Akashi threw Kuroko onto his back and forced the smaller man's legs to hang on his shoulders as he began to pound away into Kuroko, no longer being able to hold himself back.

Kuroko gripped the sheets under them, tugging a bit. He arched his back, withering around a bit as he moaned loudly. Right now, he didn't care if anyone heard them. He was too pleased.

Akashi pounding into Kuroko without any concern for his wellbeing, too far gone in pleasure. He bit into Kuroko's shoulder and sucked, marking the skin, making sure anyone who saw that Kuroko was his.

"A-Akashi-kun.." He groaned out lowly, his hand moving his face. He panted heavily, slightly pushing himself back on Akashi, trying to get more. "It's s-so deep.. so g-good.." He wasn't even aware of what he was saying, lust overtaking his mind.

"You're so hot and tight." Akashi groaned out as his hips slammed into Kuroko as hard as he could, trying to reach as deep as he could. It felt so good that he was pounding into Kuroko almost animalistically.

Kuroko almost yelled out from the pleasure, feeling Akashi move deep and fast inside him. He knew he wasn't going to last long. So with a bit of strength, he weakly pulled Akashi down, kissing him lazily.

Akashi immediately returned the kiss, tenderly slipping his hands into Kuroko's and tangling their fingers together but he didn't let up in his thrusts in the least.

Kuroko closed his eyes tightly, moaning loudly into the kiss as he came hard. He panted a bit after he calmed down from his climax.

Akashi continued thrusting for a few long moments after Kuroko came before he filled Kuroko with even more cum, shouting loudly as he did so. He collapsed onto his uninjured side, panting heavily, feeling completely sated.

Kuroko groaned a bit, filling himself be completely filled with cum, he can even feel some of it slide out. He didn't have the strength to turn onto his side, so he turned his head, looking at Akashi. "..Y-you okay?.."

"Yeah..." Akashi said in exhaustion, tiredly looking at Kuroko, reaching over to caress his face.

Kuroko closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Good.." He was very tired himself, almost asleep already.

Akashi turned over so he was pressed against Kuroko's side and he threw a lazy arm around Kuroko, resting his head against Kuroko's shoulder, too tired to do anything else.

Kuroko smiled a bit, before yawning. He fell asleep quickly, thanks to his exhaustion from their previous activity. It would suck when they woke up, and probably had to do more scouting work.

Akashi also fell fast asleep, feeling comforted by the warmth of the smaller male, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Kuroko turned over at some point in his dream, and snuggled into Akashi, breathing softly.

They slept for most of the day and night, and when Akashi woke up it was still dark outside. Akashi looked around blearily before he went back to sleep, too tired to do anything else.

Kuroko was completely exhausted, so he didn't wake up at all during the day or night. Though he did wake up early the next morning. With a yawn, he opened his eyes and saw Akashi first, making him smile.

Akashi remained sleeping, dreaming but for once it wasn't nightmares he saw but dreams of blue eyes, the color of sky. Akashi was completely at peace and he didn't want to wake up quite yet.

Kuroko saw Akashi looked like he was sleeping peacefully, so he didn't wake him up. He just laid his head down, staring at Akashi's face as he slept.

Akashi eventually woke up but he was still groggy, perhaps an aftereffect of morphine but he took his time blinking his eyes open and blearily looking around some more, smiling when he saw Kuroko.

"Morning." Akashi asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun" He said happily, still smiling softly. He then yawned, stretching a little. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes." Akashi replied shortly and his eyes lowered a bit, feeling the urge to just go back to sleep.

"Are you still tired?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Mmmm." Akashi hummed as he pulled Kuroko towards him and buried his head against the small body, breathing in his scent.

Kuroko closed his eyes, letting him pull him closer. "You can go back to sleep if you'd like."

Akashi mumbled out something, not even entirely sure what he said but he drifted off a little, not quite unconscious yet. He just wanted to revel in Kuroko's presence, finding pleasure in his company and the knowledge of what they did last night.

Kuroko smiled, gently brushing Akashi's hair. He opened his eyes, looking at Akashi, letting him sleep if he wanted to.

Akashi pressed little kisses on the skin in front of him his hands idly drawing lazy patterns on Kuroko's warm skin.

Kuroko yawned softly, before closing his eyes. He stretched a bit again, planning to sleep if Akashi let him.

Akashi was just about to fall asleep when there was a loud knocking on the door and Akashi sighed softly as he opened his eyes. He really didn't want to get up quite yet.

"What?" Akashi called out. The person tried to open the door but it was locked so the person shifted a little before answering through the door when it was apparent Akashi wasn't going to open it.

"Erwin requests your presence."

Kuroko almost jumped to the sound of a voice, before groaning slightly. Though he stayed quiet, just listening to them. He almost frowned when Akashi was told that Erwin wanted to see him.

"Akashi-kun, I can come, right?" He asked quietly in case the person was still there.

"Sure." Akashi said although truthfully he wasn't sure. "Just try to stay out of sight alright?"

Kuroko gave Akashi a dead panned look. "Do you know who you are saying that to?"

Akashi chuckled as he stood up and began to pull on his clothes. He still didn't know how things were going to go but he was curious to know what Erwin was planning now. It was probably a way to get the spy titan.

Kuroko stretched a bit again, before getting up. He almost fell when he stood on his legs, but kept his balance. Sighing, he moved over and got on his own clothes.

"It might be best for you to stay if you're hurt." Akashi said in an apologetic tone as he eyed Kuroko.

"I'm going." Kuroko said immediately, glancing at him. "I'm fine, this is nothing." He continued, pulling on a clean shirt.

"If you're sure." Akashi said with a little bit of doubt before he walked over and got his spare gear.

Kuroko didn't reply, getting on his gear. Well, technically Akashi's, since it was originally his. He felt a bit guilty for taking it, but he had a spare.

Akashi waited for Kuroko to be done before he began making his way to the petted Rakuzan before he began saddling him up.

Kuroko quickly followed Akashi, being careful as he walked. Once they got to the stalls, he brushed Nigou's mane, before saddling him and getting on.

Akashi kicked Rakuzan into a run and they made their way to where Erwin, Eren, Levi and others were currently staying, holed up into hiding where they couldn't easily be found. It was a tower of sorts, made so Eren couldn't transform and kill everyone easily.

They tied up their horses and walked to Erwin's office. They passed by some kids but for the most part, they were unnoticed.

Kuroko followed Akashi, quiet the whole time. He was wincing a bit when Nigou bounced a bit when he ran, but didn't show the slight pain he felt each time.

He tied up his horse, Nigou before following Akashi again. He looked around as they walked.

They entered an office where both Erwin and Levi were seated in. Akashi saluted them before sitting down in a spare chair, making sure there was one for Kuroko. At first they didn't notice him and Akashi was beginning to hope they wouldn't ever but after a long moment their eyes narrowed in on them.

"He's my second in command." Akashi said before they could ask and they seemed to consider it before nodding.

"We have a plan to take out the female titan that attacked us during the expedition."

Kuroko looked at everyone, before slowly sitting down when he saw there was a seat for him. He had also hoped that they wouldn't see him, but closed his eyes for a moment when they noticed.

He was glad when they didn't complain about him being there or kick him out. So he stayed quiet, knowing he really shouldn't be there.

"What's the plan?" Akashi asked seriously.

"We might know who the spy is. A girl by the name of Annie." Erwin said and Akashi nodded. "Her group of friends, including Eren, will draw her out. We will see if she'll enter the tunnels and if she does then she's not the spy. If she doesn't then she most likely is."

"What if she calls your bluff and she enters the tunnel?" Akashi asked.

"We will still capture her to make sure." Levi said.

"What do you need me for?" Akashi asked.

"In case she transforms we need scouts on standby to fight her and hopefully capture her." Erwin said. "It will only be a select few, we can't have this plan leaking. The plan will commence in 4 days exactly."

Kuroko listened closely, memorizing the plan. Even if he wasn't one of the few selected, which was very unlikely since he would be a big use in this mission, it would be good to know the plan, just in case.

He didn't know if he should say something, but decided against it, keeping quiet. He was no where near being allowed to speak with such high leveled people, he didn't think they would notice him speak anyway.

"So, in the case that she transforms..." Akashi trailed off leaving it up to the others to fill in the gap.

"Hanji has come up with a plan to capture her." Erwin replied.

"If that fails?" Akashi continued.

"Then you are to distract her until Eren is able to transform." Akashi sighed a little. She wasn't just a titan, she was a titan with a brain which made her all the more dangerous.

"I understand." Akashi said.

Kuroko bit his lip, before slightly leaning towards Akashi. "Akashi-kun, what if something happens with Eren or something?" He whispered, not sure if he should say it out loud yet.

If that plan fails, they would use Eren. But what if something happened to him? Like he couldn't transform at the moment, or anything at all.

"If Eren screws up?" Akashi voice and Erwin and Levi just looked at him with stony expression, not replying. If Eren failed then everything would be lost. All their hopes would rest on a single kid who might not be willing to hurt someone he possibly knew. "I see."

"What would we do if he fails or can't transform?" Kuroko asked, a bit louder for Levi and Erwin to hear, figuring he mind as well. It was something they should plan.

"Then the plans fails Tetsuya." Akashi said in a tight voice, silently asking Kuroko to not ask any further.

"Her goal is to kidnap Eren. If the plan fails then you are to protect him at all costs." Levi said and Akashi knew what he meant by at all costs.

"I understand." Akashi said with any hesitation.

Kuroko had instantly shut up, knowing not to go further. That's why he didn't want to speak in the first place. Though he also knew what he meant by all cost. He just nodded, before looking at Akashi.

"The problem is that Eren is wanted by the military police. A boy will be disguised as him." Erwin said and Akashi nodded. "We will be escorting him so you will only have a select few and Hanji with you."

"So our lives are all placed in a young boy." Akashi said just to confirm and they nodded. "Well, hope he doesn't screw up then."

"4 days Akashi, we're counting on you." Erwin said and Akashi nodded.

Kuroko listened instead of speaking once again, paying attention to the plan. It seemed do able, but a shaky plan. It was all up to that young boy. Though if he was selected, he would do his best for this mission.

"Who will be selected?" Akashi asked as he glanced at Kuroko.

"Only people I trust." Erwin said slowly. "Only those I know who can handle the titan. I can send people in when I don't know their capabilities first hand."

Kuroko refrained from having his eyes widen in surprise. He was pretty sure Erwin wasn't even aware of him until this day, so he probably wouldn't be going. He should stop making assumptions actually, and just deal with whatever happened.

Akashi severely doubted that would be the end of it, Kuroko would probably come with him even if he asked him not to. He had a stubborn streak to him.

"I understand." Akashi said.

"Be here in 4 days." Erwin commanded as he gave Akashi a map. The redhead nodded, saluted, and left the room.

Kuroko let them finish up, before standing and following Akashi. Sitting down made his hips a bit more sore then they were before, but he dealt with it. Once they were far enough from the room, he looked at Akashi. "Let me go on the mission even if I don't get picked."

Akashi sighed as he avoided looking at Kuroko, a serious look on his face, knowing that this was going to happen even though he had hoped it wouldn't.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi said softly. " I don't want you to go. This will have lots of risks and if it fails.."

Kuroko moved in front of Akashi, stopping him. "Akashi-kun, how long have I been dealing with titans? How long have we been facing them together?" He asked, with a serious look and some edge in his voice.

"This is different Tetsuya." Akashi said as he avoided looking directly in Kuroko's blue eyes. "She's smarter than a titan she thinks like a human."

"I don't care. I want to go, and I am going. Even if you forbid me." Kuroko said, staring straight at Akashi, as if daring him to argue again.

"Then you will be going against my orders." Akashi said resolutely, this time staring Kuroko on the eyes. "As your captain I order you to not come."

Kuroko stared at Akashi, closing his eyes for a moment as he sighed. When he opened his eyes, he looked at him fiercely. "... Captain or not, I am still going..."

"I will not let you Tetsuya." Akashi said. He didn't trust in some kid and if he was forced to fight a titan in order for her not to get him, then he would most likely die but he was going to make damn sure Kuroko didn't follow him. "Discussion is over Tetsuya."

Akashi took a step to the side and began walking away to their horses.

Kuroko continued staring at him, watching him walk away. He shook his head, before following him. It was obvious he was frustrated, even though he wasn't showing it. Once he got to Nigou, he quickly hopped on, not even waiting for Akashi before he began trotting off.

Akashi sighed as he watched Kuroko trot off on Nigou and he followed but in a slower pace. He would stop Kuroko no matter the cost, he was alright if Kuroko got mad at him, as long as he was out of danger.

"I don't want him to die." Akashi said without even realizing he said it out loud.

Kuroko looked back at Akashi when he heard him, but said nothing. He frowned, almost a bit angrily, before looking back. He sighed irritatingly, continuing trot.

Akashi stopped Rakuzan when he saw Hanji, the person who would have the plan to capture the female titan if she were to transform.

"Go on without me." Akashi ordered but didn't care if Kuroko didn't listen, half expected him not to. He didn't know what Kuroko was going to do anymore, not when he was angry. He walked over to Hanji who brightened up on seeing him.

Kuroko was tempted to leave, and keep going, but he didn't know what he would do once he got back. So he followed Akashi, but said nothing, still a bit irritated.

Akashi looked at Kuroko and sighed, shaking his head. Hanji immediately jumped towards him, petting Rakuzan as she looked at him seriously, knowing that he knew of the plan.

"How are you capturing her?" Akashi asked.

"It's like what we did in the forest." Hanji started and Akashi frowned.

"She escaped that time" He said flatly and she gave him an offended look, her hands going to her hips.

"I modified it of course! It will be a huge net that will keep her down." Hanji said confidently but Akashi had his doubts. They spears they used in the forest must have failed if she got loose.

"Success rate?" Akashi asked quietly.

"It should work." Hanji said seriously and Akashi nodded but he was far from convinced, the bad feeling in his stomach, a feeling he had learned not to fight, was telling him it wouldn't work.

"Alright." Akashi said though knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her.

Kuroko listened patiently, sighing a bit. It was still a shaky plan, and there was little chance that it would work, but he wasn't going to give up. Just like how he wouldn't give up trying to go because Akashi told him not to.

Seeing that their conversation was over, or at least almost over, he began trotting off again.

Akashi watched him carefully, hoping he was out of earshot before turning to hanji who was looking at Kuroko like an experiment.

"How much confidence do you have in Eren?" Akashi demanded.

"He's still learning how to control his abilities but...Annie is a friend of his." She said solemnly and that was all Akashi needed to hear. He thanked her for the information before he followed Kuroko unhurriedly, knowing now that there was no way he would let Kuroko come. He would think of a plan to keep him at the headquarters, he was that desperate to keep him safe.

Kuroko continued heading to the headquarters. The mission was in four days, they would see if the titan who was most likely a girl named Annie would take the tunnels, and if she turned they would kill her. Though before that, he had to find of a way to avoid Akashi.

He didn't want to be away from him in general, but he was currently a bit irritated and he was determined to get there for the mission. He was useful, he could do it.

"Even if I wanted you to, it's out of my hands." Akashi said with a sigh. "It's orders."

"I don't care. As long as the mission is carried out, it shouldn't matter who does it." Kuroko replied, not looking back. No amount of arguing could change his mind.

"It could be the matter of life or death. Damnit Tetsuya!" Akashi snarled as he pulled Rakuzan to a stop. "Do you want to die so badly? You already almost died last mission!"

Kuroko looked back at him, stopping Nigou and turning to face him. "I honestly don't want to die, but this is for humanity, Akashi-kun. And I wasn't the one who almost died, it was you who almost died! You were the one who came out harmed, and nothing happened to me but some broken gear. Why are you even going? You should be resting!"

"I wasn't the one grabbed by a titan Tetsuya. I almost died out of my own violation." Akashi closed his eyes before shaking his head. "Only people Erwin has personally seen and evaluated will be there Tetsuya. I'm one of those people, injured or not."

"That only happened because I was running to save your ass. And I wasn't the one who got stabbed in the side, actually injured." He growled out, having Nigou turn away. "You can't get me to change my mind Akashi-kun."

"I won't let you go Tetsuya. I will do everything in my power to stop you. Even if that means kicking you out of my team." Akashi threatened slowly although he had to wonder if he would go that far. It would kill him, he would never forgive himself, but he would do anything to keep Kuroko alive.

Kuroko froze, eyes wide. He clenched his teeth, turning back to look at Akashi. "Why the hell are you so set on keeping me away? I can help everyone! I just want to keep you safe, and yet you keep pushing me away!"

He wasn't weak. Five years, they spent together, building up his strength and stamina. They have become closer and even gotten together, but it seemed worthless now that Kuroko realized, that this world just wasn't suitable for keeping relationships.

"Because I love you and I won't let you die." Akashi said with dead serious eyes, freezing internally. He hadn't meant the words to come out, at least not those words. It scared him a little that he had said it but he wasn't going to take them back because it was true.

After all the years they spent together, saving each other's lives in turn, he fell in love with Kuroko without even meaning to, without even realizing it. He had lost everybody he had ever cared about but he couldn't lose Kuroko.

Kuroko stared at him, before sighing heavily. "...I won't go. If you love me so much, then I guess I cannot risk it for you. Just promise me you will rest for the next four days, and won't die during the mission." He said, before making Nigou walk closer.

He gently took Akashi's hand, squeezing it tightly. "And this time, you better god damn promise this time." Though he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away, he just couldn't.

Akashi didn't believe him, not for a single second, but he didn't let on. They would enjoy the next four days, spend as much time as they could together, and then he would figure out what to do.

"I promise." Akashi said as he squeezed back.

"Good." Kuroko said, forcing a smile on his face. "Let's just go back, and forget we were ever arguing. I hate it when you're mad." He said, turning Nigou again.

Akashi looked at Kuroko for a long moment before he urged Rakuzan forward, his head spinning for ideas on how to stop Kuroko who would probably never forgive him, if he lived.

Kuroko walked along on Nigou, heading back to headquarters. He would of course enjoy all four days they had until the mission begun just in case something happened.

Four days passed by slowly which was fortunate for Akashi who relished every second of it. He spent every waking moment with Kuroko, just in case worst came to worst. They cuddled, they spent time together, they talked about everything, reliving good memories of the years. Akashi was completely content.

Kuroko took advantage of those four days, staying close to Akashi the whole time. As he spent happy times with him, he wondered on what Akashi would do to keep him away. He knew that Akashi saw through his bluff, so he would need to be careful.

"Let's spend tonight at the wall." Akashi suggested at the last day of freedom before the mission. "I want to stare at the stars before falling asleep."

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before lightly nodding. "Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go star gazing before bed." He said, smiling softly.

Akashi nodded as he used his gear to get up the wall before flopping down to stare at the sky with the knowledge that a lock was being built on his door at the very moment. A lock that could only be opened by the outside.

"It's a goodnight." Akashi commented.

Kuroko followed him up, using his own gear as well. Once he got up there, he slowly laid down next to Akashi. He was glad they still had their wall. "It is a lovely night." He agreed, looking at the stars.

"We should get to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long night." Akashi said as he closed his eyes, pulling Kuroko into his arms. He slowed his breathing, forced his expression to relax, and feigned sleep.

Kuroko nodded, allowing himself to be pulled into Akashi's arms. He seemed a bit suspicious, but he didn't think Akashi could do much out here. So with a small yawn, he snuggled against Akashi, falling asleep instantly.

When Akashi was fully sure that Kuroko was asleep, he opened his eyes and studied him. For nearly an hour all he did was stroke Kuroko's cheeks, kissing him softly, and just holding him. He didn't know if he would be able to again so he was going to cherish it.

"I really do love you." Akashi murmured softly. "I almost wish I didn't but I do and I won't let you get hurt."

Akashi gently picked up Kuroko in his arms, taking care to not wake him, before he used his gear to lower them to the ground. Once his feet touched the ground he began to slowly walk to his room where the lock was surely done.

Kuroko didn't wake up at all. There might have been a slight shift here and there, but he was mostly asleep. When he was picked up, he instantly snuggled his head into Akashi's chest, sighing happily.

He almost woke up when Akashi used his gear, but he yawned again and settled back down in Akashi's arms.

Akashi walked to his room where the lock was installed and he entered it, laying Kuroko gently on the bed. Akashi stroked his hair lovingly, kissing his forehead before he got up and left.

He stared at Kuroko for a long moment, before he left the room and shut the door. He locked the door, pocketing the key before slowly walking away. He spent the rest of the night with Rakuzan, not sleeping a wink, guilt filling him for doing what he was about to do but not enough to stop his plan.

Kuroko mumbled a bit in his sleep when Akashi put him down. For little while he shifted a bit on the bed, feeling something comfortable beneath him besides hard like the wall. Though he soon got used to it.

When morning came, Kuroko instantly noticed Akashi was missing. Then he noticed he was in their room. He sighed a bit, before standing up. He was planning to walk out the door and to somehow sneak his way into the mission. But the door wouldn't open, it was locked.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning Akashi found himself on a building staring at a tunnel waiting for the idiot kid to lure Annie to it. The plan had changed just a bit, where he had to lure her tot he trap instead of the trap being all ready which made the risk just that much higher, making him glad Kuroko was safe.

After a few minutes of trying to open the door and figure out the lock, Kuroko had finally realized. Akashi had locked him in with a lock he couldn't break. He growled, slightly hitting the door from frustration, but it had no fight. He could get out.

He didn't want to bust the door down, that wouldn't have been good. But he had his gear. He got out one of his blades, approaching the door. "This better work.." He whispered to himself, placing the blade to where the first lock was, where he knew it was.

After that, he began putting the blade in between the door frame and lock on the door, trying to bust the locks as best as he could.

Akashi sighed as he rolled over and looked up at the sun, actually finding himself bored. He wondered if Kuroko had woken up yet and how angry he was. If he had woken up he was probably pretty mad right now but Akashi knew the lock was strong. Hopefully if he was able to break out, the plan would be over.

Kuroko had gotten the first lock broken, but sadly it also broke off one of the pieces on his blade. No matter, he could replace that piece. He trailed the blade up and down, trying to find if there was a second lock. To his amusement, there was. "That bastard.." He whispered, as he tried breaking this one.

It was harder than the first one. This one took him a long while, and by the time he got it broken, it took all of his sword. Was Akashi that desperate? No matter, he quickly opened the door, instantly running to Nigou.

There they were, the kids. Akashi used his gear to subtly switch buildings so he was closer to them. All they were doing so far was talking as they walked closer and closer to the tunnel.

Soon they arrived and she refused to go in. Akashi perked up, straining his eyes to keep an eye on them. More talking, then she was visibly laughing. People moved in to restrain her but it wasn't enough. She

Kuroko was already on Nigou and heading towards where the mission was being held. He was really frustrated, and he was determined to get there and help everyone. He made Nigou go a bit faster, apologizing for making him go fast but explained he needed to be there quick.

Nigou seemed to understand, and with a neigh, ran faster.

"Come on." Akashi whispered, internally pleading for Eren to change into a titan as Annie began wrecking the wall. People began attacking her, some dying, but still no other titan appeared. "Damnit."

The plan had failed. Plan B it was.

Kuroko was hurriedly making his way to the scene, getting their pretty quick. He saw everything from a distance, but that didn't stop him. He hopped off Nigou, petting his neck before running off towards them.

He could do this. He was practically invisible to everyone, all it took was one swing, a slash, and the titan known as Annie would be dead. Using his gear, attaching to the wall, he quickly swung around, aiming for his blades to cut into the back of her neck.

At first Akashi didn't see Kuroko, all he did was watch Annie, about to leap out and lure her to the trap. However he stopped when he saw Kuroko and he froze in complete terror. He already saw Annie move to block and even as he used his gear, he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Kuroko saw the block, and his eyes widened. Did she see him? There was no way... He tried moving away from her, but it was pretty hard when gravity wasn't on his side. He landed on his arm, before jumping away, his wire still attached to the wall. "Dammit, what is going on.." He whispered to himself, confused.

Akashi breathed in relief when he saw Kuroko wasn't dead, the worst was his arm was injured. He landed near Kuroko and shot him a venomous glare that promised punishment later.

"Stay here." Akashi snarled before he jumped off. Annie was already running away, chased by a couple of people and he just had to ensure she got the trap although the kids were doing a good job of doing it.

Kuroko saw Akashi already close to him, and growled slightly. He already knew what Akashi was going to say, and he wouldn't listen. He waited a moment, before following them.

If Annie didn't get caught in the trap, then he would surely kill her this time. He was sure of it.

"Damnit Tetsuya!" Akashi shouted before growling. "She can crystallize parts of her body including her neck."

Akashi swooped down right behind Annie, making sure she continued making her way towards the trap. It took him a second to realize she was chasing two kids for whatever reason but it was working, she was so close to the trap.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before shaking his head. He would take note of that, but he would still find a way. Just in case.

He followed after Annie, staying either behind her or at a safe distance from her side.

He was going to kill Kuroko. He was going to lock him up forever. He was...He didn't really know what he was going to do but he was going to do something. But after this was over.

Akashi suddenly stopped and used his gear to slam into Kuroko, forcing him to also stop, looking up at the buildings near them.

"Come on, work." Akashi muttered and as soon as the words left his mouth hundreds of spears launched into Annie, making her fall and a huge net with spikes was dropped on her. She was caught.

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise feeling Akashi push into him. Even with his gear, he made sure he had balance, before glaring at Akashi.

He saw that Annie was caught, but still didn't let his guard down. He looked at Akashi, eyes narrowed. "Don't stop me like that again. We could have gotten hurt."

"Tetsuya do not test me." Akashi said slowly. He was unbelievably angry, in fact, he didn't believe he had ever been this angry before. No matter how much stupid acts his team had ever done in the past, he had never been this angry before. The only thing keeping him in control was the fact that he needed to keep Kuroko safe now at all costs.

"Pay attention to the titan, not me." Kuroko said before using his gear to move away. He didn't move far, just landing on a building, away from Akashi. He was careful, watching Annie, making sure she didn't escape.

Akashi remained on the ground, watching as Hanji threatened it and he began to loosen his guard just for him to throw himself out of the way when she swung her foot around, knocking out the weapons that kept her still, nearly kicking him in the process. She was free.

"Damnit." Akashi said as he watched her run off, gingerly standing up and giving chase.

As soon as she escaped, Kuroko was off. He was already using his gear quickly, gaining on here. He remembered Akashi said she could crystallize any part of her body, but if it was a surprise attack, she wouldn't have any time to react.

So making sure he was back on the side, out of her view, he quickly used his gear again, going for the back of her neck again. He had faith in the element of surprise.

Akashi watched Kuroko but then there was a bolt of lightning followed by a loud roar. For a single second he looked away to see Eren had transformed into a titan.

Kuroko looked back for a second, not noticing Annie did the same. Once he was spotted jumping for Annie, the female titan did not hesitate to swing her hand, knocking him out the way.

Kuroko who was completely surprised, was thrown to the side from the force. Luckily he didn't hit anything, but he had a pretty rough fall. Laying on his stomach, Kuroko felt extremely dizzy, as he felt the footsteps of Annie fade away, only for the new ones that belonged to Eren come and go just the same.

Akashi saw Kuroko go flying and he completely ignored everything except to run over to Kuroko's side, frantically rolling him over onto his back and gathering him into his arms.

"Are you hurt?" Akashi asked loudly and slowly, in case Kuroko was disoriented.

The side of his head was slightly bleeding, making Kuroko have to close one eye as he trailed down. His leg also had a pretty deep gash in it that was bleeding as well.

He took a few moments to register what Akashi said, blinking through his slightly blurred vision, until it was better. "..I'm fine.." He said, trying to sit up.

Akashi took off his cape and promptly ripped it into pieces before wrapping it around Kuroko's wounds to staunch the bleeding, all the while keeping an eye on the two titans. There was nothing more to be done, it was down to those two. They were destroying buildings during the fight and they weren't letting up, even as people died around them.

Kuroko closed now both of his eyes, sighing slightly. He felt tired and wanted to go to bed. It was all up to Eren now, he couldn't do anything. He laid his head down slowly, when Akashi worked on his leg.

Once the bleeding was done, Akashi picked up Kuroko and dashed off to the nearest medic he could find. He eventually found someone to tend to Kuroko and Akashi left him in her care. He didn't go far, he just jumped up on a building to watch the battle of the titans.

Kuroko had fallen asleep a little after Akashi picked him up, not waking up when the medic took care of him. He was already previously tired, plus he had that major blood lost, so it was normal. Hopefully.

Akashi watched as Annie tried to climb the wall but she was taken down by the girl that was always by Eren, who bit out Annie from the female titan's neck. After that his view was cut off but he could only assume everything was over.

Buildings were destroyed, hundreds dead, Kuroko injured, but everything was over. The plan was a success. Yet Akashi just felt completely empty, as if it had failed.

Kuroko didn't wake up at all during the titan fight, or even afterwards. He was too tired, his mind was slow, and he felt sore. From time to time he would open his eyes slightly, only to just close them and go unconscious again.

Akashi knew he should report but he was too tired and...empty to care. He picked up Kuroko in his arms after the nurse finished patching him up and carried him back to headquarters. He went directly to his room where he laid Kuroko on the bed.

Kuroko leaned his head onto Akashi's chest, liking the sudden warmth it provided. His breathing was soft, but slow, but he was sure he was fine. He didn't really move much when he was carried home or set on the bed.

Akashi sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the other side of the room vacantly, not moving, lost in his thoughts. He still felt numb and he didn't know what to do, if he did the right thing, or what his next action should be.

Kuroko had gotten hurt, like Akashi had known was going to happen and he was lucky that Kuroko was alive. If she used more force then Kuroko could have died.

Kuroko slept peacefully for a while. Though once he coughed a bit, having a few red specks land on the bed next to him, his sleep wasn't to peaceful. He got a horrible headache during his sleep, which caused him to receive nightmares.

His face slightly scrunched up, before relaxing into his normal emotionless face, before doing the same thing a few minutes later.

Akashi eventually shifted so he had Kuroko's head in his lap, absently stroking his hair, not sleeping for a moment that night. It was a long night and he just hoped Kuroko was alright.

Kuroko's headache still didn't lighten up sadly, and he still had nightmares. Once in a while he would unconsciously grip the bed sheets, but always let go soon. He always coughed a little once in a while.

Morning came and eventually Akashi left Kuroko in the care of a nurse while he went to check on how things were progressing with Annie and how she was being punished.

Unfortunately he was even able to enjoy the fact that she was getting punished since when he got there he found her frozen in a large crystal, apparently comatose. Nothing could cut through it.

Kuroko only woke up once, and for a few minutes. He had been laying down, watching the nurse just idly daydream. Though once she noticed he was awake, he was given something that was supposed to help with pain but made him sleep instead.

In all honesty, he felt really bad. Not because of the killer headache and wound in his leg, but because Akashi wasn't there.

Akashi spent a couple of hours slamming blades against the crystals. He knew that it wouldn't work, all that happened was it chipped and broke his blades but it helped work off some of his frustration. By the end of it he was sweaty and sore.

Kuroko stayed asleep for a long while again, before waking up. This time, the nurse was no where to be seen. How wonderfully she was doing her job, Kuroko thought exhaustively. He sat up, wincing a bit but did it. He wanted to wait for Akashi.

Akashi sighed as he finally made his way back to headquarters. Not a single dent or cut had been made in the crystal and he ignored the 'I told you so' looks he had received for even trying. He was reluctant to go back for reasons he couldn't put into words, emotions running torrent through him.

Kuroko was patient as he waited, not like he had any other choice. While waiting, he idly messed with his hair that was messed up due to the bandages on his head. He also moved his blanket a bit, examining his leg which was bandaged as well.

Akashi walked through the hallway slowly before he reached his room where he saw Kuroko was awake and much to his annoyance, alone. He really hated nurses. Akashi didn't fully enter the room, instead he leaned against the doorway.

"How do you feel?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko looked up when he heard the door opening, and carefully covered his leg back up. He eyed the door, remembering that Akashi tried locking him in but failed. He slightly shook his head, before stopping with a wince.

"..I have a terrible headache and I feel a bit sore... But I am alright." Kuroko said, looking at Akashi.

"Maybe I should get the nurse just to make sure." Akashi said hesitantly as he began to leave.

Kuroko stared as he began to leave. He didn't want Akashi to leave. "Akashi-kun, wait." He called out slowly, hoping he would hear.

Akashi paused, hearing Kuroko call his name, before he slowly returned to the room. "The nurse can probably give you something for your head."

"I don't want you to leave. I feel like you are avoiding me." Kuroko said, before looking down slightly. It may have been just him, but he felt like Akashi was staying away on purpose.

"I am not avoiding you." Akashi said softly as he awkwardly entered the room, looking around distractedly before looking at Kuroko with eyes clear of expression. "I just thought you should get medicine if your head hurts."

Kuroko watched him, seeing how he entered the room. He entered like he didn't want to be there. Kuroko looked to the side, sighing softly. "..Then I won't stop you. You can get medicine if you wish.."

Akashi hesitated, chewing the inside of his cheek a bit in thought before sighing softly. The issue would have to be addressed sooner or later but he didn't know how to broach the subject, he wasn't even sure how he should feel.

"If you don't think you need it then I won't leave." Akashi said.

Kuroko honestly didn't want Akashi to leave, and leave the situation unsolved. With a deep breath, he looked up at Akashi. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun.." He started, hoping Akashi knew what he was talking about.

Akashi stood still for a long moment, considering his next words carefully before he slowly sat down on the very edge of his bed by Kuroko's legs.

"You would still do it again though, wouldn't you?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko watched him, before nodding. "I would. If I did it again, I would have made sure I was a help this time, rather than getting in the way."

And therein lay the problem. Akashi could understand why Kuroko did it, but he couldn't just turn his head at him disobeying direct orders either. Kuroko could have died, was lucky that he hadn't.

Then again maybe if Akashi hadn't ordered against it and they had worked on it together things would have turned out differently. But perhaps not. In the end, Akashi still didn't know if he had made the correct call or what he should do. If it was anyone else but Kuroko, he would have kicked the person out of his team without thought.

"I don't know what to say." Akashi finally said. "I don't know what to do either."

Kuroko stayed silent, just listening to the silence before Akashi spoke. He understood that Akashi didn't know what to do. He wouldn't know either. Closing his eyes, he let out a little sigh. "You can kick me out of the team if you wish."

"You make it sound so simple Tetsuya." Akashi said in almost a whisper. It was a simple matter almost except Akashi loved Kuroko and he wouldn't be able to just...kick him out. He didn't want to. However, he couldn't ever trust Kuroko to obey orders anymore if he didn't like them. "You can stay on the team. You are to rest until you're completely healed, no physical activity at all."

He didn't like the thought of sitting around and doing nothing as he healed, but he was glad he didn't get kicked from the team. Kuroko just nodded, opening his eyes to look at Akashi. "..Yes, Akashi-kun. If those are your orders.."

Akashi didn't reply, didn't trust the words that would come out of his mouth, so instead he checked on Kuroko's leg to see how it was healing before checking on the bandages around Kuroko's head, moving closer so he could get a better look.

Kuroko stayed still, allowing Akashi to check on his bandages. He was fine even though despite his leg wound, his whole body was sore, probably from being hit by Annie and landing pretty badly. He looked up at Akashi, as he checked his bandages on his head. "...Akashi-kun, what are we exactly?..."

Akashi paused his actions, letting go of Kuroko's head and looked in Kuroko's eyes before looking away once more.

"I don't know." Akashi said once more, getting tired of how he didn't seem to know a lot as of late. "I don't know Tetsuya."

Something about that sentence made Tetsuya's heart drop. Akashi didn't know? What were they? Friends? Teammates? We're they more, just as Kuroko thought?

He knew he loved Akashi, and Akashi had said the same, so why didn't they both know?

Akashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before he got up and walked over to his closet. He began throwing his blades in the corner, the metal cracked and broken, completely unusable before putting in new ones that he kept in the closet.

"I don't know what we are Tetsuya. I do know that I lo...care about you deeply." Akashi said without turning around, knowing full well it was cowardly.

Kuroko saw the blades, and kept them in mind to ask later. He then looked at Akashi, tilting his head slightly. "..I care for you as well. It was one of the reasons why I did everything I did recently." Even if it meant getting hurt like this and originally had the risk of dying.

"I didn't want you to Tetsuya." Akashi said as he reluctantly turned around. "I ordered you not to go. You know I didn't want you to. You could have died, nearly did. You're lucky you only received the wounds you did."

"I just wanted to help and protect you." He said, before pausing. Was that really what he was doing? He didn't remember ever going and protecting Akashi. It was him mostly just trying to kill that female titan named Annie. Why did he even go?

"I didn't need protecting Tetsuya. I needed you to follow orders. How do I know the next time I order you to do something you don't like, that you will listen?" Akashi asked as he walked over and sat on the bed, hunching over and looking down at his hands. He shook his head slightly before looking into Kuroko's eyes without looking away, needing to know the answer.

Kuroko frowned, noticing he was still hesitant about if he would follow his next set of orders. Closing his eyes and laying his head down, his headache returning, he thought carefully. "I promise I won't disobey you again. Not next time, not ever. I promise." He said, opening his eyes a tiny bit to look at Akashi.

Akashi shifted so he was sitting beside Kuroko and he pulled the smaller male onto his lap, loosely wrapping his arms around him. A hand crawled up and was placed above Kuroko's heart, feeling it beat against his palm.

"You have no idea how scared I am of losing you." Akashi murmured as his eyes looked over to his desk. "I don't want you to be another item to collect on my desk."

Kuroko closed his eyes a bit tighter, his headache growing a bit as he was moved. Though he settled down, not trying to show his pain. He just leaned his head against Akashi's neck, sighing softly.

"You won't lose me. I won't become an item to collect on your desk."

Akashi didn't reply, just ran his hand through Kuroko's hair, massaging his scalp as he began to hum a tuneless hum. He didn't know any songs so he just made up a tune, all the while tracing small patterns against the fabric above Kuroko's heart.

Kuroko settled his head, enjoying Akashi's hand even through the pain. He yawned slightly, leaning against Akashi. "..Akashi-kun, you should get some sleep."

"You should get some rest as well." Akashi said before he resumed humming, resting his head on Kuroko's.

He wanted to argue, to say he had plenty of rest, but he was tired of arguing. Plus he felt tired anyway. Nodding, he closed his eyes, snuggling close. "Alright, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi gently kissed Kuroko's head and waited for him to fall asleep, idly humming. He was tired himself, and he would sleep, but he wanted to make sure Kuroko rested first.

Kuroko took a few minutes, resisting, but soon fell asleep on Akashi. His breathing was still soft, even though his head still hurt him.

Akashi fell asleep after him despite the slightly uncomfortable way he was sitting against the wall but he didn't want to shift about or anything. He feel asleep with his head on top of Kuroko's and his arms loosely holding the smaller male.

Kuroko didn't get to sleep long, as he begun to lightly whimper in his sleep. He slightly shifted once in a while, moving his head a lot as if trying to get comfortable.

Akashi unconsciously felt Kuroko shift and he shifted as well, holding Kuroko more tightly and murmuring to him even though he didn't wake.

Kuroko softly clenched at Akashi's arms, before slowly losing his grip, only for him to do it again some time later. He buried his head into Akashi's neck, still whining slightly.

Akashi woke up to the continuous movement, blinking blearily before he figured out it was Kuroko. Stifling a yawn, Akashi shifted his hold onto Kuroko and began to rock him gently, humming softly and pressing gentle soft kisses on his face.

Kuroko stayed like that for a few minutes, but soon he relaxed thanks to Akashi. He calmed down a bit, sighing in his sleep. His head was still bothering him, but the immense pain was gone.

Akashi stayed up, staying half asleep, humming drowsily, rubbing Kuroko's back soothingly. He stayed like that for hours, unmoving, even when the nurse came in to drop in medicine although the glare he sent her way made her leave immediately.

Slowly opening his eyes, with a small yawn, Kuroko woke up. He blinked a bit, trying to get the sleepiness out, before looking up. He was in Akashi's lap, and he was glad to see him.

Akashi didn't notice Kuroko was awake for a long moment, humming still, his eyes closed. He felt Kuroko's head shift and he opened his eyes, sleepily smiling before reaching over for the medicine. He handed it over to Kuroko, silently demanding he take it.

Kuroko stared at him, before slowly looking at the medicine. He eyed it, before sighing softly. He took the medicine, opening it and getting some out. He didn't see there was any water, but he just carefully took the medicine.

Akashi let out a small yawn before running his hand through Kuroko's hair, smoothing it out from the errant mess it had become. After that was done he lowered his head so it was lying on Kuroko's once more.

"How do you feel?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing in Akashi's arms as his head rested on his own. "I feel off. If you hopefully know what I mean." He said, opening his eyes slightly. In other words, he didn't know what he felt.

"I'm not sure but the medicine should help when it kicks in." Akashi said with a small frown. "Just take it easy for now okay?"

"I don't want to be laying down all day." Kuroko said slowly. He was afraid that if he just laid down until he healed, he would lose his touch in killing titans. "Can't I walk around a bit?" Despite his leg wound, he would find a way to walk.

"I would prefer you not to Tetsuya." Akashi said softly as he studied the leg and sighed.

It wasn't an order, so he can still pursue it. "Akashi-kun please... I don't want to lay down day after day. Nothing will happy if you let me walk, you can come with me if you want to make sure."

"Tetsuya I order you...To tell me if it starts hurting." Akashi said with small resignation, knowing how hard it would be to stay in bed for an entire day since they were trained to move all the time. It would be nothing short of torture.

Kuroko waited, before brightening up slightly. He nodded, leaning on Akashi in a kind of gentle hug. "Yes, thank you Akashi-kun."

"You better tell me if it starts to really hurt or I swear I'll tie you to the bed and leave you there until you're healed." Akashi said although it was an empty threat. He picked up Kuroko in his arms and got off the bed before tentatively setting Kuroko on his feet, ready to catch him if his legs buckled.

Kuroko smiled a little at the threat, nodding again. He held onto Akashi when he was picked up, and looked at the floor. When he was put down, he tested his leg a bit. It just hurt slightly, a little sore, but it was okay.

Akashi kept an arm around Kuroko to make sure he didn't fall or hurt himself, helping him balance on his injured leg. They slowly walked out of the room and down the halls.

Kuroko didn't mind the assistance. He was just glad Akashi was letting him walk. Once they walked out into the halls, he looked at Akashi. "We should go get something to eat."

Akashi nodded as they slowly made their way to the dining hall which was thankfully empty. They grabbed food, Akashi putting more food than usual on Kuroko's tray.

Kuroko followed him closely, just in case as he didn't trust his own leg. He noticed the more food, and once they sat down, he decided to ask. "Why are you getting me extra food?"

"Because you need the energy it will give you." Akashi said as he began to slowly eat his own meal.

"...I see." Was all he said, watching Akashi. Closing his eyes for a moment, he began to slowly eat. He hasn't eaten in a while, so he was pretty hungry.

Akashi also ate slowly, keeping an eye on Kuroko to make sure he ate everything. He was still tentative with him being out and about so soon after being injured but as long as they stopped when he started feeling pain it should be fine.

Kuroko wasn't so happy about having to eat everything, but he guessed it was best. He tried eating as much as he could, thankfully he was hungry so it helped. "I'm done.."

"Good." Akashi said as he picked up both their trays and put it away. "Where would you like to go next?"

Kuroko watched him, before closing his eyes to think. Normally he would have suggested the wall, but it would be too much trouble. "Where ever Akashi-kun wants to go."

"Let's just walk around the halls." Akashi suggested as he curled an arm around Kuroko's waist for support once more.

"Alright. That's alright, maybe if we walk we can find something to do." Kuroko said, standing up then leaning on Akashi slightly.

"Alright." Akashi said gently as they slowly made their way down random halls, taking their time so Kuroko didn't strain his leg.

Kuroko walked along side Akashi, thinking of things they could do. Maybe horse back riding, but the bouncing would probably give him a headache. They couldn't go out to the wall, as it would be trouble for Akashi. They couldn't jog either, not with his leg. He sighed a bit. "This must be boring for you, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry."

Akashi paused, frowning, before slowly shaking his head. "It's not boring. However, if you're bored we can think of something to do."

Kuroko wasn't sure if Akashi was telling the truth, but just nodded. "I guess we can think of something to do."

"...We can go horseback riding if you want...I think I know of a way we can with minimal movement of your leg. If you sit on my lap it might help reduce the bouncing and we can just have my horse walk." Akashi suggested thoughtfully.

Kuroko closed his eyes, thinking about it. He guessed that would work. "I guess we can do that. Let's go get Rakuzan then."

Akashi picked up Kuroko into his arms and swiftly walked over to the stables where Rakuzan awaited. Akashi brought the horse out and began to saddle it which was hard since the horse kept walking over to Kuroko, obviously concerned.

Kuroko allowed Akashi to do as he pleased,and stood to the side when he kept trying to saddle Rakuzan. He softly petted the horse, telling him he was fine, knowing he would hopefully understand.

Rakuzan nickered and stamped a hoof as it noses Kuroko's injury lightly, not enough to hurt but obviously upset with Kuroko being hurt. He stayed still though, long enough for Akashi to saddle him up. Akashi patted him before he picked up Kuroko in his arms once more. With some difficulty Akashi got on top of Rakuzan, the horse helping by staying absolutely still.

"There we go." Akashi said as he settled Kuroko on his lap so his legs dangled off to the side.

Kuroko continued petting Rakuzan, reassuring him as Akashi saddled him. Once he was saddled, and got picked up, he stayed still. He wished he could help, but what could he do? As they were settled down, he hoped he wasn't hurting Akashi by sitting on his lap on a horse.

"Let's go." Akashi said as he flicked Rakuzan's reigns and the horse walked off smoothly, automatically going in the direction of the forest and Akashi didn't stop him.

Kuroko made sure not to lean on Akashi, in case he made him fall off or something. He watched them walk, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the soft breeze.

Akashi let go of the reigns, using his legs to balance, and he held Kuroko closer to him, a small smile on his face.

Kuroko opened his eyes and looked up at Akashi, before smiling softly. He reached up, gently touching his cheek with his hand.

Akashi leaned down and gently pressed his kiss against Kuroko's lips. "Does it hurt?"

Kuroko slowly shook his head, staring Into his heteromatic eyes. "No, not at all."

"Good." Akashi said softly and he kissed Kuroko again as he tightened his arms around Kuroko.

Kuroko rested his arms on Akashi's, slowly returning the kiss, closing his eyes once again.

Akashi just enjoyed Kuroko presence as they rode Rakuzan through the forest. He didn't guide Rakuzan anywhere, just let him go as he pleased.

Kuroko gently leaned on Akashi, either having his eyes closed from time to time, or looking around at the scenery. It was more fun and relaxing then he thought.

They spent the rest of the day like that, completely content. It was peaceful which was exactly what they needed after the stressful days they had.

Soon enough, Kuroko's head began slightly hurting, causing him to close his eyes tightly. He was reluctant to tell Akashi, but he remembered the order and his promise. "Akashi-kun, my head hurts.."

"Alright, let's head back. Hold on to me okay?" Akashi asked gently.

Kuroko nodded, reaching and gently holding onto Akashi's arms. He kept his eyes closed, in hopes to help his headache.

Akashi flicked the reigns and Rakuzan hurried his pace a bit but didn't bounce a lot. Soon they were back at the stables and with a bit of difficulty Akashi managed to get off the horse.

Not letting go of Kuroko, he ordered a stable hand to take care of Rakuzan as he carried Kuroko back to the room. Hopefully the nurse had come up to drop off the next dose of medicine.

Kuroko leaned his head against Akashi, keeping himself from showing any pain. It hurt of course, and he wasn't even used to pain really. But he dealt with it, holding onto Akashi loosely when he was carried.

He didn't mind at the moment, knowing Akashi was just trying to help.

They entered the room and Akashi was glad to see Kuroko's medicine sitting on his desk. He grabbed it before carefully lying Kuroko on the bed. He passed over the medicine to him.

Kuroko slightly opened his eyes when he was laid down. He took a moment to process what Akashi was handing him, before taking it slowly. He took the medicine carefully, hoping it would kick in soon.

Akashi sat on the edge of the bed, holding Kuroko's hands once he had taken his medicine. "You should get some more sleep." Akashi suggested.

He would have shaken his head, but he was afraid that it would hurt. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep, it hurts a lot.."

Akashi paused before he recalled something his mother used to do when his own hurt. Akashi hesitated a bit before he moved so he sat by Kuroko and he pulled his head onto his lap. His hands began threading Kuroko's hair, massaging the pressure points on his scalp.

Kuroko winced a bit, but said nothing, allowing his head to be pulled into Akashi's lap. He relaxed a bit as his hair was brushed, though was surprised when the pain started dying down a bit after a while.

Akashi began humming as he worked on Kuroko's scalp, repeating the movements of his mother. It was pleasantly nostalgic even if the roles were reverse.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, slightly yawning. He moved closer to Akashi slowly, in case the pain would come back if he moved too fast. "Thanks, Akashi-kun.."

"You're welcome, get some rest." Akashi murmured softly as he leaned down to press a quick kiss on Kuroko's forehead.

"You sleep as well.." He said, rubbing his eyes softly. He settled down, closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Akashi didn't answer, just continued to work on Kuroko's scalp to ensure the pain didn't return. He didn't sleep for a long long time, only stopping when his fingers became too sore to continue and even then he stayed up and watched Kuroko for a little while.

Luckily the medicine kicked in quick, so the pain wasn't really coming back, thanks to that and Akashi. Though when Akashi stopped, the pain was just barely there. He turned over a bit, .

Akashi didn't want to move and wake Kuroko so he just leaned over and slept against the wall, closing his eyes and falling asleep relatively quickly, feeling completely fatigued from staying up so late.

Kuroko unconsciously snuggled closer to Akashi, burying his face into Akashi's shoulder. He sighed slightly, moving his arms to hold onto him.

Akashi shifted as well, curling his arms around Kuroko protectively and breathing deeply so he could smell his scent even in his sleep.

Kuroko stayed close for the rest of the night, sleeping peacefully. He only shifted a few times, but it was only to get comfortable in Akashi's arms.

Akashi woke up when the nurse walked in to drop off the medicine but he fell asleep once more when she left, too tired to stay awake.

Kuroko soon woke up, not long after the nurse left. He yawned, stretching slightly. Finally opening his eyes, he saw Akashi, and smiled. He looked peaceful.

Akashi felt Kuroko shift around a bit and he opened his eyes, sleepily mumbling something incoherent as he sat up a bit. He gestured to the medicine, opening his mouth to ask Kuroko to take it but a yawn broke through instead.

Kuroko looked over, seeing the medicine and knew what Akashi was trying to say. He slowly sat up, before standing. He gave it a moment, and when he saw he wouldn't fall, he slowly limped over to the medicine. He stood by where the medicine was placed as he took his medicine.

Akashi blinked a few times before he felt his eyes closing. He was still a bit tired from last night but he was unwilling to completely go back to sleep.

Taking his time, Kuroko slowly limped back, sitting on the bed. He softly petted Akashi's hair, smiling slightly. "If you're tired, then you can still sleep."

Akashi hummed as he leaned against Kuroko, his head resting on the smaller male's shoulder. His hands lightly took one of Kuroko's and he held it gently, stroking small circles on the skin roughened of years of wielding a blade.

Kuroko allowed him too, and gently squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes, softly humming a random tune, hoping it relaxed Akashi.

Akashi began to slowly give in, his breathing evening out as he buried his head more firmly in the crook of Kuroko's neck and shoulder so every time he breathed he would smell Kuroko's scent.

Kuroko smiled, continuing to hum and softly brush Akashi's hair. He gently squeezed Akashi's hand again in reassurance.

Akashi drifted off lightly, having odd dreams that weren't exactly nightmares, just oddities that made no sense. He didn't let go of Kuroko's hands even while unconscious and every so often he would squeeze it.

Kuroko slowly stopped humming, letting Akashi rest. He did squeeze his hand back every time he squeezed it though.

A couple of hours passed and Akashi was awoken by a small knock on the door and a nurse walking in without being invited. Akashi glared at her but it wasn't nearly as effective since he was still half asleep.

Kuroko was nearly falling asleep himself, but he didn't want to move and wake Akashi. Though it was pointless as a nurse knocked then walked in. He stayed quiet, but it was useless as Akashi already woke up.

"It is common courtesy to wait to be invited in." Akashi said tiredly and the nurse apologized briskly, not really meaning it, before she gave Akashi a pointed look.

"It's time to check your stitches." She said and Akashi sighed, clearly not wanting to.

Kuroko watched them, before looking at Akashi. He gently squeezed his hand. "If it makes you feel better, I can stay with you."

"I rather not do this at all." Akashi said gruffly but he moved to the edge of the bed and obediently took off his shirt so the nurse could examine his wound. She clucked her tongue as she poked and prodded it before she gave Akashi a disapproving look that had him bristling.

"You need to stop exerting yourself." She said with her hands on her hips and Akashi gave her a flat look. He really hated nurses. "One of them nearly tore, probably from too much movement. I know that you're a team leader but honestly!"

"I will take your advice under consideration." Akashi said blandly and she clicked her tongue, not believing him before she turned to Kuroko. "And how are you young man?"

Kuroko stayed beside him, watching them. He wasn't sure if he was the one that caused Akashi's previous stitches to tear, probably because of him carrying and helping him a lot.

Surprised that the nurse noticed him, he took a moment to think. "...I'm fine. I already took some medicine so it's alright."

"Alright. Both of you need to rest." The nurse ordered, taking special care of staring Akashi down before she turned and left the room.

"I hate nurses." Akashi grumbled as he laid down so his head was on Kuroko's lap, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"I don't like her." Kuroko said bluntly, before looking down at Akashi. "Nurse or not, she looks at you too much." He said quietly, almost embarrassingly.

Akashi blinked before smirking a little while circling his arms around Kuroko's wait. He buried his head into Kuroko's stomach, before turning to look at him.

"You sound jealous." Akashi said smugly.

Kuroko frowned slightly, tracing the area around Akashi's stitches but made sure not to touch too close. "I am not jealous. I am just... wary."

"If Tetsuya says so." Akashi said although his tone lost of the previous smugness. He looked down at the stitches, the wound slightly red and the holes around the stitches stretched. He shrugged a little before looking up at Kuroko once more, having to crane his head to do so. "How's your head?"

Kuroko continued eyeing the stitches, before looking at Akashi. He softly brushed his hair, before tilting his head. "I said I took my medicine, so it's alright for now."

"That's good." Akashi murmured before he lifted Kuroko's shirt slightly and began kissing the exposed skin softly.

Kuroko watched him, before slowly shaking his head. He said nothing, just brushing Akashi's hair gently.

Akashi continued softly kissing Kuroko's soft skin, his hands running up and down Kuroko's sides gently.

Kuroko shuddered a bit, looking at him. "What is Akashi-kun doing?"

"Kissing you." Akashi said mischievously before donning an innocent look. "Is something wrong with that?"

Kuroko stared at him, before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "No.. not at all.."

Akashi smirked as he resumed kissing Kuroko before he went lower, his kisses playing with the rim of Kuroko's pants. His hands moved down and began to rub Kuroko's legs, his thumbs stroking his inner thighs.

Kuroko shivered a little watching him. "Don't hurt yourself.." He said, looking at Akashi's side slowly.

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked as he paused, tilting his head. He saw Kuroko looking at his side and snorted. "Nothing we do will hurt it."

"Just don't hurt your side." Kuroko said, before hanging his head a bit. "Sorry, you can continue.."

Akashi studied Kuroko with a small frown, wondering why he seemed so worried about it now. Perhaps he was taking the nurses words to heart?

"When she said not to exert myself she meant fighting titans." Akashi clarified. "The reason I nearly tore a stitch was when we were fighting Annie."

With that explained, Akashi continued kissing Kuroko's body, his hands moving upwards so they were close to his crotch but not directly touching it.

Kuroko stared at him in slight surprise, before nodding. He sighed a little, closing his eyes. "I see.. sorry for misunderstanding." He said, before slightly biting his lip. He opened his eyes, watching Akashi carefully.

Akashi trailed down even lower, kissing Kuroko's inner thighs, the places right beside his cock, but never actually touching it. He spread Kuroko's legs, giving him more room to kiss.

Kuroko watched him for a moment, before closing his eyes from embarrassment. Though he kept his legs spread for Akashi, showing he didn't want him to stop yet.

Akashi continued to kiss and nips at everywhere but Kuroko's cock, sometimes stopping to exhale hot air right beside eyes continued to look mischievous as they glanced up at Kuroko every so often.

Looking back at Akashi, he pouted slightly. "Stop teasing..." He said, still pouting to show he really didn't want him to continue teasing.

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked coyly before he licked Kuroko's cock through his pants, the action probably too light to even be felt through the thick material.

Kuroko frowned a bit, watching him. He slightly shifted, tilting his head. "Akashi-kun.. You're teasing.."

"Am I?" Akashi said before he blew hot air into Kuroko's pants, right above his crotch, his hands reaching up to play with the rim of Kuroko's pants, wondering how far he could push Kuroko.

Kuroko whined slightly, trying to buck into his hands that were teasing him. "Yes.." He slightly hissed out, trying to glare at him.

"Hmmm." Akashi hummed playfully before he slowly pulled down Kuroko's pants and boxers, taking his time. He unhurriedly pulled the garments fully off of Kuroko's legs, dropping them on the ground before he returned to his spot.

The playful glint in his eyes had yet to disappear though, not done with his teasing, still wanting to push Kuroko. He licked and bit the skin around Kuroko's cock, his cheek just barely brushing the organ.

Kuroko helped him a bit, slightly lifting himself up to help him. He settled back down, watching Akashi once again. He whined noticing that he still wasn't done. "Akashi-kun.." He hissed out again.

"Tell me what you want." Akashi ordered softly, his eyes looking into Kuroko's.

Kuroko stared at him, before shaking his head, his cheeks slightly pink. "You know what I want.."

"I want you to say it." Akashi said as he raised his head and blew at the tip of Kuroko's cock.

Kuroko shook his head again, closing his eyes tightly. "N-No.."

"Then I don't know what to do." Akashi said as he continued to nip at the skin dangerously close to Kuroko's hardening cock.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko whined out, before sighing heavily. He still didn't open his eyes. "...P-Put your mouth on m-my.." He trailed off, too embarrassed.

"Hmmm?" Akashi raised his head and lightly licked the tip of Kuroko's cock. "Here?"

He closed his eyes tighter, his breath hitching slightly. "Y-Yes. There.. p-please.."

Akashi smirked as he began bathing Kuroko's cock with licks, running his tongue from the bottom of Kuroko's cock to the very tip, swirling his tongue into Kuroko's slit before repeating the action.

Kuroko bit his lip, and refrained from forcefully pushing Akashi down onto his member. "A-Akashi-kun... Please put it i-in your mouth.."

Akashi quirked an eyebrow before he put the very tip in his mouth, lightly sucking and licking it but not going any further than that. He was determined to make Kuroko lose control.

He whined loudly, finally looking at Akashi. "Akashi-kun.. P-please! S-stop teasing..." He begged, groaning slightly.

Akashi gave him a smug look before he took in as much of Kuroko's cock as he could, trying to get used to the feeling. He choked a little bit before he began sucking on it experimentally.

Kuroko became a bit wide eyed in surprise, before slightly moaning out. His hands slowly brushed Akashi's hair, trying to encourage him, but didn't push him down since he was already practically choking.

Akashi continued to suck and began bobbing his head, trying to take more of Kuroko into his mouth with each pass. His fingers gripped Kuroko's legs and he closed his eyes as he let out a small hum.

One of Kuroko's hands reached up, covering his mouth slightly to muffle his loud moans. With all the teammates around and the nurses that could check on them at any time, it was a bit risky. But that just made it more fun.

Akashi finally took a deep breath through his nose and sank all the way down Kuroko's length, nearly gagging as it went deep into his throat. He swallowed around it and hummed around it.

Kuroko quickly bit into his fingers, muffling yet another loud moan. Even with it muffled, it was still loud. Continuing to bite into one finger, he closed his eyes tightly, holding back noises that wanted to escape.

Akashi began bobbing his head, making sure to take all of Kuroko into his mouth every time he went down. He made sure to continue humming and sucking as hard as he could.

"A-Akashi-kun!.. S-Stop... Someone will h-hear!" Kuroko groaned out despite his teeth clamped onto his finger. He couldn't open his eyes, not wanting to look down at Akashi and embarrass himself.

Akashi considered stopped for all of a second before he continued his actions with even more vigor. It was morning, everyone would be in the dining room and even if someone heard they would assume it was Akashi since they still had yet to realize Kuroko shared a room with him.

Kuroko began to feel that familiar pressure in his stomach, and it was building up fast, due to Akashi's fast motions. He gave up trying to stop him, and just enjoyed it. He tilted his head back slightly, his finger removed from his mouth, and continued groaning loudly.

Akashi felt himself growing unbelievably hard at the sound of Kuroko's voice and he began grinding his crotch on the bed to relieve some of the pleasure, his eyes looking upward to drink Kuroko's expression.

Kuroko didn't even notice since he refused to open his eyes. He began biting his lip, but it was useless to refrain from making any noise. He slowly gripped Akashi's hair again, slightly tugging. "A-Akashi-kun.. I'm c-close.."

Akashi sank all the way down the length once more, humming and sucking hard, audible swallowing around the tip. His hands ran up and down Kuroko's wide legs, encouraging him.

With a small shout, Kuroko had finally came, hard. He felt a bit guilty, but Akashi seemed willing so he tried not to pay too much attention. He panted a bit, keeping his eyes closed.

Akashi coughed around the cock down his throat, swallowing the thick white liquid that spurted out. He sucked it all down, lightly sucking even after Kuroko stopped cumming before he raised his head and let it slip out of his mouth.

Finally opening his eyes, Kuroko looked down at Akashi. "..A-Are you okay, Akashi-kun?.."

Akashi hummed as he licked his lips and raised himself up to kiss Kuroko deeply, almost sitting on Kuroko's lap as he did so.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before relaxing and slowly returning the kiss. Though he was surprised again as he felt that Akashi was hard.

Akashi broke the kiss to breath sitting back a little but still slightly sitting on Kuroko's lap, smiling softly at him, a bit of smugness in his eyes for making Kuroko so vocal.

Kuroko panted once again, staring at Akashi. Without a word, he quickly placed his hand on Akashi's crotch, rubbing roughly.

Akashi's hands which were still touching Kuroko's legs twitched and Akashi sharply inhaled in surprise, his eyes widening slightly before looking at Kuroko to see what he did next.

Without thinking, Kuroko forcefully pushed Akashi back, but was also careful because of both of their wounds. He quickly settled in between his legs, already setting to work of freeing Akashi from his bottoms.

Akashi blinked in surprise from being pushed back and he immediately propped himself up on his elbows to watch Kuroko, assisting him in taking his garments down.

Kuroko began taking off his boxers as soon as Akashi's pants were off, wanting to have Akashi feel pleasure as soon as possible.

Akashi assisted Kuroko once more, smirking a bit at his hurried actions, his cock already twitching with anticipation.

Kuroko quickly got everything removed, and used his hands to keep Akashi's legs spread widely. He leaned down, slowly giving his member a experimental lick.

Akashi sharply inhaled once more, hands twitching, one of them reaching forward to stroke Kuroko's hair encouragingly.

Kuroko looked at Akashi's eyes once, before looking back down and taking in as much of Akashi's member as he could. Wanting Akashi to feel the same that he had, he pushed himself further, almost choking on it.

"Don't force yourself." Akashi said even as he threw his head back slightly at the pleasure the action gave him. One hand clenched the sheets under him and the other slightly tugged on Kuroko's hair. Akashi fought back a moan and was barely successful.

Kuroko tried frowning around Akashi, even though he was unsuccessful. He just closed his eyes, not minding his hair being tugged, and sucked on Akashi's member. He moaned around him, trying to send pleasure through the vibrations.

Akashi's entire body shuddered and his hips twitched. He bit his lips savagely but a small moaning sound could be heard from his throat. Akashi's eyes closed tightly as he tried to keep control over himself.

Kuroko pushed down further, keeping himself from gagging, and sucked harder. He continued sucking roughly and moaning around him, trying to keep the pleasure up.

Akashi gave up on keep the sounds quiet, he opened his mouth and let out a moan. His hips kept twitching and it took everything in him not to thrust upwards into the warm wet cavern sucking him in. It felt unbelievably good.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi slightly, before closing his eyes again. He tried taking him down deeper, but he only gagged a bit, so he lifted slightly to his original place. He continued sucking, and soon bobbing his head, humming and groaning around him.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi breathed out, his voice strained, as he twitched. He could feel the pressure building up inside of him, it was nearly too much to handle. "I'm..."

Kuroko just kept going, increasing the speed of his sucking and bobbing his head. He wanted Akashi to come, as he knew then that he felt the pleasure.

Akashi eyes snapped open, a loud groan tearing out of his mouth as he came in Kuroko's mouth. He rode out the waves of pleasure that assaulted him, leaving him breathless. As soon as they disappeared he panted lightly as he looked down at Kuroko.

Kuroko swallowed all of it, and continued sucking Akashi's member for a moment, making sure it was all out. He then lifted his head, licking his member again before looking up at Akashi.

Akashi leaned down and kissed Kuroko, pulling the smaller male onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

Kuroko closed his eyes, settling on top of Akashi's lap, returning the kiss softly.

Akashi continued to kiss Kuroko as he laid down with the male on top of him, his hands running up and down his spine. He felt sated and content and he wanted the moment to continue.

Kuroko shuddered a bit, but continued returning the kiss. He slowly traced invisible patterns on Akashi's chest with his fingers, not even paying attention.

Akashi broke the kiss and gently kissed Kuroko's cheek, lightly bumping his forehead with Kuroko's while he looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked softly.

Kuroko panted a bit, opening his eyes to look at Akashi. He nodded, gaining his breath. "Yes, I am fine. Are you?"

"More than fine." Akashi said softly before he placed a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko was glad to hear he was fine, taking that as him saying he was pleasured. He then kissed Akashi as well, being gentle.

Akashi deepened the kiss once more, his hands threading through Kuroko's hair to keep him in place, his eyes closing as he languidly kissed Kuroko.

Kuroko tilted his head slightly, helping to deepen the kiss. He slowly licked at Akashi's bottom lip, wanting to know what it felt like to lead.

Akashi tilted his head back to give Kuroko more access, his hands moving up and down Kuroko's sides, his eyes opening slightly to study him.

Kuroko shivered again, but continued slowly kissing Akashi. One of his hands trailed down, ghosting over Akashi's member, not yet touching it

Akashi frowned slightly. not quite grasping what was going on, but he just continued to kiss Kuroko. He felt something stir inside him a little and he twitched a little.

Kuroko gently grasped Akashi's member, taking his time. He slowly moved his hand up and down, in hopes to make Akashi hard again.

Akashi softly moaned leaning his head back a little, feeling himself harden a little. He was a little sensitive from just climaxing but he lightly thrust in the hand reflexively.

Kuroko slowly quickened his pace, but was still gentle. He pulled back, but kept his hand moving, and watched Akashi's reactions.

Akashi continued to look into Kuroko's eyes, not bothering to hide the pleasure from his face. He squirmed a little at the feeling of himself hardening in Kuroko's hands, letting out another small almost inaudible moan.

Kuroko enjoyed the pleasure filled face, before leaning down. He slowly licked at Akashi's neck, quickening his hand as he felt Akashi harden.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi moaned as he tilted his back more, feeling pleasure spark inside him as he fully hardened.

Kuroko nibbled at his neck, keeping his hand moving before stopping, removing his hand. He wouldn't want Akashi to come too soon if he continued.

Akashi let out a small groan as the pleasure stopped and he frowned slightly as he looked at Kuroko, still unsure about what was going on.

"Akashi-kun?" He said, before lifting his head to look at him. "Can I lead for once?" He continued, tilting his head.

Akashi hesitated a little, studying Kuroko carefully, mulling over his words. It was an unsettling request, Akashi was used to always being in control and to have Kuroko take the lead compromised that a little. Still...Akashi trusted Kuroko and the male had always trusted him.

"Yes." Akashi said although it was obvious he was a bit hesitant still.

Kuroko watched him, seeing his hesitant face. He just listened and sat still for a moment. "I'll make sure you feel good. I won't hurt you." He said reassuringly.

"I know." Akashi said softly as he leaned up to kiss Kuroko lightly before settling back down, silently giving Kuroko permission to continue.

Kuroko looked at him, into his eyes to see if he was really sure. He then remembered when Akashi did, and slowly lifted three fingers to Akashi's mouth.

Akashi slowly took the fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking on them as he kept looking into Kuroko's eyes. He rolled them around with his tongue, wetting them thoroughly.

Kuroko kept watching him, refraining from backing out. He could do this. He would do this, for Akashi. He let Akashi go on a little longer, just wanting to be sure, before he pulled his fingers out. "Is that enough?"

"Yes." Akashi said as he looked at Kuroko, giving him a small reassuring smile even though he still felt a bit unsettled.

Kuroko nodded, before bringing his hand down. He hesitated, before slowly pushing one finger into Akashi's entrance. "Tell me if it hurts.

"I'll be alright Tetsuya." Akashi reassured as he relaxed his muscles and accepted Kuroko's finger.

Kuroko hesitated, before sighing a bit. He watched Akashi's face, before starting to slowly move his finger inside Akashi, just how Akashi done to him.

It was a weird feeling, the finger moving inside him, and Akashi bit his lip a little at the intrusion. He looked away from Kuroko, feeling a bit embarrassed at being watched while being in such a vulnerable position.

"You don't have to be gentle, I can handle it." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko noticed that he looked away, but didn't comment on it. He just nodded, humming a bit. He kept like that, before slowly adding a second finger, and quickening his action.

A small noise escaped Akashi's mouth, a mixture of a groan and an exhale, forcing himself not to clench at the intrusion. It didn't hurt, it was just a bit uncomfortable.

Kuroko kept it slow just in case it hurt, before he moved his fingers faster. He slightly moved them around, wanting to find Akashi's spot so it will be easier later.

Akashi tilted his head back, closing his eyes, as he felt those fingers moving inside him. Suddenly a spark of pleasure hit as the fingers brushed something and his entire body jerked as he let out a startled noise.

He blinked in surprise, seeing Akashi suddenly jerk and make a noise. He then realized he found his spot. He slowly pulled out his finger, before adding a third finger, then plunging them back in and hitting his prostate dead on.

Akashi let out a strangled noise that he tried desperately to keep quiet but failed as he felt his prostate hit dead on. He brought an arm up and bit into it to stifle any other sounds that wanted to come out.

Kuroko moved his fingers inside Akashi quickly, seeing he was feeling a bit pleasured. He was glad he wasn't hurting him. "Akashi-kun, do you think you're ready?"

"Yes." Akashi said slowly, cautiously. He was still largely nervous but if it was Kuroko it should be okay.

"Are you sure?" He asked, pulling his fingers out. He slowly moved to get ready, but waited for Akashi's answer.

Akashi nodded mentally gathering his courage while forcing him to relax and not clench up. It was okay, it was Kuroko, it was okay.

Kuroko bit his lip, gathering up the courage. This was for Akashi. He slowly placed his hands on Akashi's legs softly, keeping them spread but also gently caressed them, trying to reassure him. He slowly began pushing inside Akashi, being careful.

Akashi grunted softly at the intrusion. Nothing was making it easier, not even saliva, so it burned a bit but it wasn't anything so bad. If he could get stabbed in the side he could certainly deal with this. He breathed out slowly, clenching his eyes closed and gritting his teeth.

Meanwhile Kuroko kept from groaning, continuing to bite his lip. He only had a little bit in, but it already felt good towards Kuroko. He didn't understand how Akashi resisted pounding into him when they did it. Though he managed to refrain, knowing it would hurt. He kept moving in slowly, not stopping until he was all the way in, and let Akashi adjust that way

Akashi breathed heavily as he clenched his hands into fists and he bowed his back slightly as he tried to get used to the feeling of being completely full. It hurt but there was a tiny little spark of pleasure that accompanied it. Still he he took his time adjusting, biting his lip, until he settled back down on the bed, nodding to Kuroko.

Kuroko waited patiently for Akashi to adjust, knowing your first time was the hardest to get used to. Even when Akashi nodded, he was hesitant, but he was excited as well. He slowly began rocking his hips, letting Akashi get used to it

Akashi let out a slow breath as he felt Kuroko move and he bit his lip at the burning sensation it brought. His eyes looked into Kuroko's before he looked away, still feeling a bit embarrassed at being so vulnerable, so completely unused to the feeling.

Kuroko saw him look away, and he slowly brought a hand to his face, making him look back.

"Akashi-kun... Stop looking away please.." He said slowly, still moving in a gentle pace in Akashi.

Akashi gave Kuroko a small nervous look but he didn't look away this time, continuing to look into Kuroko's eyes as small light gasps slipped out of his mouth.

Kuroko smiled at him reassuringly. He then groaned a bit, moving a bit faster but trying to keep it gentle. His hands slowly moved to grip Akashi's waist, to keep him still.

Akashi panted softly, feeling pleasure begin to spark and he began moving his hips a little to meet Kuroko's thrusts, his eyes continuing to look at Kuroko as his hands moved to touch Kuroko's.

Kuroko bit his lip again, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them, quickly glancing at Akashi's side to make sure he was okay. Seeing that he was okay for now, he looked back at his face. He didn't seem to be in pain. Knowing all of that, he snapped his hips a bit quicker, trying to get deep as well, finding a lot of pleasure in this.

Akashi let out a loud moan at the feeling of Kuroko getting faster, and he tilted his head back, his back arching slightly as he felt pleasure dancing inside him. It was beginning to feel really good and the pain that he could still feel mixed in perfectly with the pleasure.

Kuroko still kept a hold onto Akashi's waist, slightly tightening his grip. It was taking everything in his power not to lose control. He noticed his head was slightly hazzy for a second, but shook it off, figuring it was just because of the pleasure.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi moaned out loud as he began to thrust back, feeling the pleasure slowly begin to escalate. His eyes begged Kuroko for more, not willing to voice.

Kuroko stared in surprise at Akashi, before nodding slightly. With a bit of effort, he began pounding into Akashi, wanting more himself. The heat and tightness was just too good for him. He then angled his hips to hit Akashi's prostate hard, wanting him to feel good.

Akashi shouted hard, his back arching as he felt unimaginable pleasure ran through him. He shook his head slightly, trying to dispel the lightheaded feeling he was getting from all the pleasure. It was almost too much.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi groaned loudly, his hands moving down to clutch the blankets.

Kuroko kept up his pace and strength, thankful for the years of training. He leaned over Akashi slightly, putting more force into his thrusts, going fast and deep inside Akashi. He moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling too much. "A-Akashi-kun... Y-You're so tight and hot.." He said, lust overtaking his mind. He slowly reached down, gripping Akashi's member and began pumping him quickly.

"No..." Akashi groaned as he shook his head as if to deny all the pleasure. It was so overwhelming, he wouldn't be able to stop soon. It just kept building up more and more. "Tetsuya...I can't...It's too much...Feels too good..."

Kuroko understood where Akashi was getting at. To be the bottom is an incredible feeling. "D-do you want me to s-stop?" It would be painful to stop now, but if Akashi wanted to, he would try.

"No...Just.." Akashi didn't know what he wanted just that the pleasure was building too much and he didn't know how to cope with it. If it continue he would be coming.

Kuroko didn't reply at all. He slowly pulled out, before sitting back. Wasting no time, he quickly grabbed Akashi, and hoisted him up as best as he could, before slamming him back down onto his member. He remembered the incredible feeling of riding Akashi, and he figured Akashi should feel the same thing. That is if he didn't come too soon.

Just in case, Kuroko gripped Akashi's member, pressing his thumb over it to prevent release.

"Shit!" Akashi shouted as the cock inside him pressed right against his prostate, creating continuous pressure and he curled his arms around Kuroko tightly, his fingers digging into Kuroko's back. He pressed his face against Kuroko's shoulder as he let out a ragged breath. He would have came if Kuroko hadn't gripped his cock.

Kuroko looked at him, panting a bit, regaining his energy. He didn't mind how Akashi gripped him roughly, knowing he was in it too much. He just softly kissed his neck. "Akashi-kun... It's amazing to r-ride someone.." And he really wanted Akashi to try it.

Akashi let out a soft huff of air before he began to use his legs to bounce himself up and down Kuroko's member, tossing his head back at the pleasure. He was tentative at first but then he threw caution out as he began slamming his hips down, needing more.

Kuroko kept his thumb over Akashi's member, and bit his lip. He moaned slightly, enjoying the feeling of Akashi bouncing on his member. He would help him, but he was keeping him from cumming too soon, wanting him to enjoy this. He tried his best to help him move with his free hand.

Akashi let out a loud moan as he moved as fast as he could, sometimes staying down to gyrate his hips. It was so good! His fingers were still digging into Kuroko's back before he raised them up to Kuroko's shoulders for more leverage.

Kuroko panted a bit, already feeling close. He wondered if Akashi would be mad if he came before he did himself. Staying quiet, not announcing that he was close, he slowly let go of Akashi's member.

Akashi gasped as he felt his cock free and he slammed his hips down several more times, clamping and clenching himself around Kuroko's cock hard before he dropped himself all the way down and came hard. He threw his head way back, exposing his neck, his mouth open in a silent scream as his vision blanked out for a second from all the pleasure.

Kuroko moaned aloud, feeling him continue and soon cum. Soon he did the same, deep inside Akashi due to their position. He panted heavily, closing his eyes slightly. Calming down from his climax, he realized his head was hurting horribly. But it was worth it.

Akashi slumped against Kuroko heavily, feeling oddly exhausted in a way he never had before. His continued to clench around Kuroko as he felt cum squirt deep inside him but soon he didn't even have the energy for that.

Kuroko stayed in that position, letting Akashi lean against him. He kept his eyes closed, regaining his breath. "Y-you alright Akashi-kun?.."

"Yeah..." Akashi mumbled as he raised his hips a bit to let Kuroko slide out of him, grimacing a bit when cum leaked out as well. "How are you?"

He groaned a bit, feeling his member leave Akashi. He was hesitant to tell him, but just sighed a bit. "I'm okay..."

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked tiredly, looking into Kuroko's eyes.

"My head aches a bit, but it was my first time topping, so maybe it's just because of the new experience." He said, laying down slowly.

Akashi tilted his head before he moved around, wincing just the barest bit, before he was in a position where he could put Kuroko's head on his lap. He began rubbing his pressure points again, gently massaging his scalp.

Kuroko was immediately glad for Akashi's actions, but he was probably tired, especially after his first time being bottomed. "Akashi-kun.. I'm fine.. get some rest.."

"It's fine, I actually like doing this." Akashi said softly with a small gentle smile. "It reminds me a bit of my mother to be honest."

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment, before nodding softly. "I see.. just make sure to get some rest." He murmured, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Akashi continued to press the pressure points for a little while longer until fatigue had him passing out. He slumped onto his side, his body twisting so Kuroko's head was on his lap.

Kuroko continued sleeping peacefully, snuggling close to Akashi, sighing happily in his sleep.

Akashi slept on peacefully as well. He hadn't had nightmares in a long while and he knew it was because of Kuroko. Sometime in the middle of their sleep the nurse entered, blushing at their state before she put the medicine on the desk and quickly left, casting one last look at them.

Kuroko yawned a bit in his sleep, shifting a bit so his head wasn't lying on Akashi's lap. He stretched slightly, before turning onto his side.

Akashi shifted when some of the warmth disappeared and he lightly reached out in his sleep, only settling back down when his hand touched Kuroko's arm. He shifted just a little bit more closer before he fell into a deeper sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko woke up soon enough. With another yawn, he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, he noticed Akashi was still asleep, and there was medicine on the table. He frowned a bit, guessing that the nurse that delivered it saw them. Especially his Akashi.

Akashi mumbled in his sleep, shifting his body so it wasn't twisted, his hand still lightly touching Kuroko as if to reassure himself that he was there.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before lightly taking his hand. He squeezed it gently, reassuring him during his sleep.

Akashi breathed out slowly before he slowly opened his eyes, sluggishly sitting up and looking around.

"Hey." Akashi said softly. "How are you doing?"

Kuroko watched him, quiet for. "Good. Besides the fact that a nurse saw you like this. We should have covered up."

"I hate nurses." Was all Akashi said grumpily as he looked down at his naked body, not liking the idea that someone saw him naked. He shook his head before getting off the bed and fetching Kuroko's medicine for him to take.

"I don't like them either." Kuroko agreed, sighing slightly. Akashi was supposed to be his and no one could see him anywhere like this, even a nurse.

Akashi smirked as he passed Kuroko his medicine before he bent down and pulled on some pants. He scratched his stomach idly before flopping back on the bed.

Kuroko slowly took the medicine, after Akashi handed it to him. He then looked at him, before tilting his head. "When will we be able to go out and fight titans again?"

Akashi froze before sighing, sitting back up as he stared at his broken blades which still sat in the corner of his room. When would they go back to normal? Would they be able to go back to normal?

Everything was still up in the air, a sense of confusion filling everyone and even Akashi was still in the dark until Erwin summoned him.

"I'm not sure Tetsuya." Akashi said slowly. "Perhaps I should pay Erwin a visit."

Kuroko frowned, shaking his head. "You can pay him a visit, but not now. Later or tomorrow, when you aren't in the state you are. Besides, I don't want either of us getting up yet."

"What state am I in?" Akashi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You just had your first time being bottomed. Plus you have to deal with me." He said bluntly.

"Deal with you?" Akashi asked as he forced Kuroko on his back and he draped his body over the smaller boy's. "And how should I deal with you?"

Kuroko looked up at him, blinking in surprise. "...I don't know.."

Akashi chuckled, lightly pecking Kuroko on the lips before he got up and stretched. He was sore, yes, but it was almost the same as being sore from a vigorous workout, only in a different area.

"Come on Tetsuya, we should eat." Akashi said as he offered Kuroko a hand to help him up.

Kuroko blinked, before shaking his head. He stretched a bit, yawning again. He then took Akashi's hand, standing up. He was careful on his wounded leg, before began getting dressed slowly.

Akashi waited for Kuroko to finish dressing before he scooped him off his feet playfully, carrying him out the room and kicking the door closed with his foot. He was in an oddly good mood.

Kuroko stared in surprise, before shaking his head. "I can walk, Akashi-kun." He said while slightly smiling.

"What if I don't want you to?" Akashi asked as he lightly nipped Kuroko's nose.

Kuroko just continued smiling. "Then I guess I will have to deal with it."

"Yes you do." Akashi said as he adjusted his grip around Kuroko and then paused ever so slightly when he saw the nurse who walked over to them.

"How are you two doing?" She asked pleasantly, smiling widely.

"Fine." Akashi said tensely.

Kuroko's smile faded as he noticed the nurse. An unexpected growl left his throat, and he buried his face into Akashi's chest. He didn't say anything, just growling lightly like a dog protecting its bone.

"Are you feeling well?" The nurse asked in concern. "Did you take the medicine I left you?"

"Yes.." Kuroko softly hissed out, realizing this was the nurse that saw his Akashi. He didn't want to look at her, but then he wanted to see who it was who saw his Akashi. Looking over, he took in the nurses features, before looking away quickly.

The nurse nodded before looking over Akashi who glared at her, annoyed that someone entered his room without permission. It was the one rule that was to be obeyed, don't enter his room without permission and the nurses kept doing that.

"If there's nothing else we really should get going." Akashi said pointedly and the nurse nodded.

"You should come by sometime." The nurse said. "We should check your stitches again."

Kuroko kept his face hidden in Akashi's chest, just wanting the nurse to disappear. "You'll be checking your stitches once I'm done with you.." He mumbled out irritatingly, referring to the nurse but didn't say it loud enough for her to hear.

Akashi scoffed a little, tilting his head politely to the nurse before he continued to make his way to the dining hall. The nurse was lucky he didn't have his gear on him at the moment or he would have used it.

Kuroko didn't stop growling until the nurse was gone. And soon he became his happy and puppy dog rainbow colorful mood again, as if the nurse never came.

"And everyone calls me crazy for hating nurses." Akashi muttered to himself, setting Kuroko on his feet right before they entered the dining hall. He looked inside and sighed when he saw the nervous looks of his teammates. He had been slacking off he should be reassuring them, getting moral up.

"Do you mind eating alone for a bit? I need to talk to them." Akashi asked.

Kuroko walked with almost no problem, just the sign of a limp as he walked on his leg, but he didn't seem to be in pain. He nodded, go get his food while he talked with their teammates.

Akashi patted Kuroko's shoulder before he went around to individually talk to people, listening to their worries and troubles, reassuring them that everyone was fine. It was a bit of a headache but he trudged through it. It was effective, he saw how everyone cheered up after each talk. There were still some more people he would need to talk to later but for now it was enough.

After a long time Akashi made his way to where Kuroko was sitting and promptly laid down on the bench and laid his head on his lap.

Kuroko watched Akashi walk around for a bit, but then he focused more on his meal. He ate his food slowly, realizing he hasn't been eating much lately. When Akashi came over and laid his head on his lap, Kuroko began brushing his hair softly.

Akashi gave Kuroko a small smile in return, leaning into the touch before he gestured for Kuroko to finish eating. It was a good sight to see the younger male eat.

Kuroko stuck his tongue out playfully, before continuing to eat. One hand still brushed Akashi's hair softly.

"How are you feeling?" Akashi asked softly.

"I feel fine. Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at

"Perfect." Akashi said as he turned his head and pressed a little kiss against Kuroko's

Kuroko nodded, not pausing from brushing Akashi's hair. "What will we do after

"I really should see Erwin." Akashi said tiredly, his fingers idly playing with Kuroko's

"Can I come along?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at

Akashi paused a little, remembering what happened the last time Kuroko came along. Still, he trusted Kuroko, he had promised not to do it again...

"Sure." Akashi

Kuroko smiled a bit, nodding. "Thank you, Akashi-kun." He said, before taking a little piece of bread and held it to Akashi's lips. "Eat?"

Akashi accepted the piece of break, licking the fingers slightly before obediently chewing it, a small smile one his face as he did so. Then his expression turned serious.

"Annie was captured but she managed to crystallize herself." Akashi said, realizing Kuroko didn't know yet.

Kuroko looked at him, noticing the sudden facial changes. "...That's not good, is it?" He said, before sighing. This girl was a tough one to beat.

"No." Akashi said silently. "Blades just break against the crystal. Nobody can even scratch it."

"So we can't get her out? Was she planning to just keep herself like that?" He didn't see the purpose for it, really. Not unless she had some plan behind it, it was a pointless move.

"It's likely so she doesn't have to face punishment." Akashi said with a small tired sigh as he closed his eyes. So much effort and deaths had gone into catching her and yet no results were seen for it.

"There has to be some way to break the Crystal. If you can make it, you should be able to break it." Kuroko said thoughtfully, before shaking his head. "But maybe not, I don't know anything about the Crystal."

"I spent a couple of hours swinging blades at it and it didn't work." Akashi said flatly, not opening his eyes.

"I know you said that. But maybe there is some other way." Kuroko said, looking down at Akashi.

"Maybe." Akashi said doubtfully. Well, if anyone could think of a way it would be Erwin so hopefully he would come up with a plan.

"Hopefully." Kuroko replied, before sighing a bit. He finished up eating, giving the last of his bread to Akashi. "Eat that, then we can go."

Akashi nodded as he accepted the bread hungrily, he hadn't been eating as much as he should either, and began to eat it quickly. He sat up and began going to his room, needing to grab his gear before they left, his thoughts still pensive as he tried to figure out a plan for Annie.

Kuroko watched him eat the bread hungrily, debating if he should force Akashi to get something to eat. Though he was already up and walking away, so he quickly got up and slightly limped after him, following him.

Akashi slowed his pace for Kuroko as he popped the last of the bread in his mouth. As soon as they entered the room Akashi put on his gear, handing Kuroko medicine that was on his desk which meant the nurse had come around once more. He really should get another lock.

Kuroko walked in, thanking Akashi as he took the medicine. "Should I get some gear on as well?"

"Yes, just in case." Akashi said as he checked his blades thoroughly.

Kuroko nodded, walking over to where his gear was. At least it was put away neatly. He got it out, slowly putting it on so he didn't hurt his leg or head.

"Try not to use the gear to much if it's avoidable." Akashi warned softly. "We should also share a horse, just for today."

"Alright, and I don't mind sharing a horse, though Nigou will be upset." Kuroko said, moving over to Akashi, showing he's ready.

"We can use Nigou." Akashi said although a bit hesitant since he didn't trust the horse as much as his own which was only natural.

"I don't know if he would be able to handle two people." Kuroko said slowly, thinking. He didn't really weigh anything, in fact his gear probably weighed more then him.

"Well it's up to you." Akashi said as he waited for Kuroko to decide. He honestly didn't mind either horse, however he had to admit Nigou was a gentler ride, his strides smoother than Rakuzan's.

Kuroko gave it some thought, before sighing. "We can use Nigou this time. He hasn't been out for a while." He said, tilting his head a bit.

"Alright then." Akashi said as he began heading toward the stables, a pensive look on his face still.

Kuroko slowly followed behind, hoping Nigou would be alright with two people.

Akashi reached the stables and he immediately began saddling up Nigou. He didn't share Kuroko's worries, Nigou was a good sized horse and carrying two people should be simple.

Kuroko watched, before walking over to Nigou. He softly petted his neck, telling him that he and Akashi would be riding him today.

Akashi finished buckling up before he took Kuroko into his arms and tentatively got onto Nigou who stayed still like Rakuzan had. It was a bit of a relief since Akashi hadn't been sure if he would.

Kuroko blinked but stayed quiet, letting Akashi do it how ever he wanted to. He settled onto Nigou, stroking his mane. "Alright. He's ready."

Akashi nodded as he gently urged Nigou into a trot, going towards the castle like building where Erwin was staying. He hoped the man had a sort of plan to fall back on now that Annie wasn't cooperating.

Kuroko let Akashi lead Nigou, while he just gently petted him or stroked his mane. He watched where they were going, looking around while they walked.

It felt a bit weird riding Nigou, the horse was different to Rakuzan, but he was a good horse. He listened to Akashi's guidance smoothly which was good and soon they were at the castle.

Kuroko saw they were soon at the castle, and thanked Nigou for helping them for transportation, as they were walking up to the castle.

They made their way to Erwin's office and Akashi knocked on the door anxiously. A long moment passed before Erwin invited them in, the blond man looking surprised yet pleased that he saw them.

"Hello, I was actually about to send for you." Erwin said as he gestured to the chairs, smiling at Kuroko when he finally noticed him.

Kuroko waited patiently before walking in with Akashi, hiding his slight limp. He only sat down after Akashi did, just to make sure it was okay. He nodded a bit in greeting when Erwin noticed him.

"You know why I'm here." Akashi said and Erwin nodded as he turned his attention to Akashi.

"I have a new plan." Erwin said and Akashi perked a bit, frowning when he was handed a detailed plan of Wall Maria, so detailed it showed where every house was. He didn't even know there was a such map.

There was a house marked with a red circle and Akashi frowned before looking at Erwin for an explanation.

"That is our new destination." Erwin said and Akashi frowned. "Eren says his father has something down there that will help with the titans."

Kuroko slowly looked at the detailed map, the red circle fairly obvious, but was surprised to see so much detail. He then looked at Erwin as he explained. What could possibly help with the titans? He wanted to ask, but it would be pointless, he wouldn't get much of an answer.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Akashi said with a small sigh. "However a small team might be best so not to grab too much attention."

"I want you to lead the team. Pick out the ones you trust. I have to deal with things here." Erwin said regrettably.

Kuroko's eyes perked a bit when he heard Akashi would pick the team. He hoped he didn't think he wasn't ready. He just wanted to help and right his wrong that had happened when he got injured facing Annie.

Akashi glanced at Kuroko before back at Erwin. "When do you want me to leave?"

"When you are ready." Erwin said.

"I might take a few days, until I am able to get my stitches out." Akashi said instead of bringing attention Kuroko's wounds and Erwin nodded before handing Akashi a key that would open the basement.

Kuroko now listened to their conversation, and was glad that his wounds weren't brought to attention. He waited for Akashi to stand to leave, before he did the same.

They talked some more, glossing over plans, before they left swiftly. Akashi's mind was spinning with plans, trying to discern which people to bring, who he trusted and what route would be best.

He absentmindedly got on Nigou with Kuroko in his lap and they rode off.

Kuroko waited patiently, and when they got to Nigou, he made sure Akashi was comfortable even though he was in his lap.

They got back and Akashi unsaddled Nigou before they slowly made their way back to their room. Akashi didn't speak much, just focused on plans.

Kuroko got off, helping Akashi unsaddle Nigou, before following him. He looked at him worredily, hoping the plans weren't getting to him too much.

"You should rest." Akashi said as he gestured to the bed before he sank down at this desk, lying the map out and studying it. There were several possible routes and ways they could handle this but it was still dangerous. He wanted to make sure everyone was safe.

"I can stay up a bit longer to help you." Kuroko said, walking over to the desk where Akashi was.

"Only if you're okay." Akashi said absentmindedly, still studying the map but he did pulled Kuroko onto his lap so he could look.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before shifting a bit in Akashi's lap, getting comfortable. "I'm okay, honest."

Akashi hummed as he rested his head on Kuroko's shoulder his eyes scanning the map carefully. He took out a pen and drew possible routes, every so often scribbling it out if he thought it was too much of a risk.

Kuroko watched him set routes only to scribble them away and sighed. He wanted to help, but he wasn't cut out with this.

Akashi scanned the map analytically, his mind going through all the possibilities, using the skills that made him a leader. His head was hurting but he forced himself to keep going until he eliminated all the possible routes except for one.

Kuroko watched him finally pick a route and looked at it. "Are you using that route?" He asked, then looked at him. "Akashi-kun, who will be in your team?"

Akashi sighed and buried his head in Kuroko's shoulder, wishing it would stop hurting before he rattled off a bunch of names. He only trusted a few select people to not die, most of them was the remains of his old team that he had for a years now. He would keep the newcomers back here, except for those who showed true promise.

Kuroko looked at him worredily again, but listened to the names. "You don't want me going do you?" He asked quietly, closing his eyes.

"No, you'll be going but not until you're healed. That's why I asked for a few days preparations. If I wanted to I could leave now stitches be damn." Akashi said, not lifting his head.

Kuroko was a bit glad that he was going, and nodded. "Alright. I just wanted to know."

Akashi hummed as he stood up, setting Kuroko onto his feet, before he walked over to the bed and flopped down. He felt wrung out and stressed, and he needed to figure out how to relax.

Kuroko helped Akashi by standing up by himself and watched him walk over to the bed. He followed slowly, sitting on the bed beside him. "You can rest if you'd like."

Akashi shrugged as he looked at the ceiling honestly not believing he could rest. He had too much on his mind, he still needed to talk to the people he wanted to bring individually, come up with a working plan and hopefully not let them die for that stupid kid.

Kuroko sighed a bit, reaching over and softly brushing Akashi's hair. "Just relax. We have a few days to think about this. Don't worry."

"I can't help it." Akashi said agitated, rubbing his face with his hands, before sighing and shaking his head. This was his problem, he didn't want to burden Kuroko. "No, it's fine. I'm okay."

"Just take a nap and relax. Now." He said, trying to be forceful. He didn't want Akashi to be stressed over this.

"I don't think I can." Akashi said before he sat up and rustled Kuroko's hair. "It's fine."

"It's not fine... I don't want you stressed." Kuroko said, frowning a bit.

"It comes with being a teamleader." Akashi said with a bit of amusement as he leaned against Kuroko slightly.

"Some perk.." Kuroko mumbled, before holding Akashi lightly. "Don't worry about it too much."

"It's fine, used to it." Akashi said before he stood up. "I'll inform the other's now I guess. Or maybe come up with a strategic now.."

Kuroko didn't know what to get Akashi to do. Telling the others would involve moving around, and coming up with a strategy would involve thinking. Neither was good for Akashi. "Akashi-kun.. just rest."

Akashi frowned a little, not understanding what the problem was. It wasn't too big a deal, his head hurt a little but it was nothing compared to the things that needed to be done. Still he reluctantly sat back down and then laid down, but his brain still began churning half baked strategies.

Kuroko watched him, gently taking his hand. He gently caressed the top with his thumb, reassuring him. "Just relax. Go to sleep, and worry about it later."

"Tetsuya, I don't think I can sleep." Akashi said gently as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Kuroko frowned. "I'm not believing that." He said, leaning over and turning his head slightly. He gently pecked his lips, wanting to reassure him.

Akashi kissed him back but a frown was still prominent on his face. "I don't understand what's not to believe."

Still, Akashi stayed lying down to appease Kuroko, and he stared at the ceiling trying to clear his mind.

Kuroko sighed, before laying beside him. He gently rubbed his uninjured side soothingly, trying to relax him. He also placed little kisses on his neck and face, trying to distract him.

Akashi loosely wrapped an arm around Kuroko and kissed him gently before playfully nipping his nose with a smirk.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before tilting his head slightly. He pouted, gently nipping Akashi's nose.

Akashi chuckled as he stretched a little before he began rubbing small circles on Kuroko's back.

Kuroko looked at him slowly. "I'm supposed to be getting you to relax."

"Says who?" Akashi asked teasingly as he bumped his head against Kuroko's. He raised his head and kissed Kuroko's forehead as he slipped his hand under Kuroko's shirt and rubbed his back soothingly.

Kuroko shook his head a bit, sighing as he closed his eyes. "Whatever you say." He relaxed a bit on Akashi, even though he wanted the redhead to relax instead.

Akashi chuckled before staring at the ceiling some more. He still absentmindedly continued patting Kuroko's back while idly picking at the blanket with his free hand.

"See? It's alright to just relax like this." Kuroko said quietly, messing with Akashi's shirt a little.

"I know it is Tetsuya." Akashi said with a little sighed, using his arm to yank Kuroko on top of him, tilting his head to look up at him. "I just can't afford to right now."

Kuroko shifted a bit when he was on Akashi, but stayed still afterwards. "Yes you can. We have a few days."

"Yes, but during those days I have to come up with a plan to get to the house." Just the mere mention had Akashi's brain spinning. It was a great deal of stress since he wouldn't have a lot of people with him and there were a lot of titans there by now.

They could perhaps sneak there building by building but it was so risky...Surely there was a better way to do it...

Kuroko saw him, knowing he was thinking and sighed. "I give up.." He said, laying his head down on Akashi's chest softly.

"Sorry." Akashi murmured. "I'm not easy to distract."

Kuroko frowned, pinching Akashi's cheek a bit. "Stop thinking. Before I knock you out myself."

Akashi winced and bit Kuroko's hand lightly in punishment.

"Why don't you make me." Akashi challenged cockily.

Kuroko kept frowning, before sighing. He pulled his hand away. "You are always so confident." He said, before leaning down, biting at Akashi's bottom lip and refused to let go.

Akashi let out a small grunt as he kept his head still so Kuroko wouldn't bite harder although he scraped his nails down Kuroko's back in warning.

Kuroko growled slightly in warning, but still didn't let go. He hummed a bit, looking at Akashi.

Akashi's eyes narrowed a bit while he quirked an eyebrow. lightly pulling his lip back to see if Kuroko would let it go.

Kuroko held on, trying not to hurt him. He still refused to let go.

Akashi downright frowned as he threaded a hand through Kuroko's hair and he tugged on the locks lightly, still confused.

Kuroko closed his eyes, trying to ignore the slight few second pain that occurred when his hair was tugged. Luckily Akashi wasn't being rough. Though he only bit a little bit harder, hanging on as if his life was on the line. A small smile appeared on his face.

Akashi glared at him, seeing his smile and he mumbled Kuroko's name as best as he could without moving his bottom lip. He couldn't tear it out of Kuroko's grip, it would hurt.

Kuroko continued smiling, keeping his eyes closed. He slightly nibbled on his lip playfully, before opening his eyes and looking at Akashi.

Akashi growled at Kuroko as he tugged on his bottom lip insistently, his eyes demanding Kuroko to let him go.

Kuroko stayed still for a moment, before letting Akashi go slowly. He nipped it once lightly, before completely pulling away.

Akashi gave him a look that was something of a pout, not that he would ever admit it, as he sucked on his bottom teeth, getting rid of the odd sensation that remained.

Kuroko watched him, tilting his head. "I thought you would just pull away from me. I thought wrong huh?" He asked, smiling softly again.

"Brat." Akashi murmured as he leaned up and nipped Kuroko's lip sharply as punishment.

Kuroko pouted a bit, before licking his own lips. "Your punishments are not so effective." He said slyly.

Akashi gave him a flat look before he hoisted Kuroko up higher on his body so he was straddling his waist and he tilted his head so he could bite Kuroko's neck. His teeth dug into the skin, not breaking it, before he sucked onto it hard.

Kuroko didn't resist, though he was a bit surprised. His eyes widened a bit, and slightly bit his lip. "What are you doing..?"

Akashi licked the nice dark mark on Kuroko's pale skin before shrugging. "Just felt like it."

Kuroko pouted a bit, pinching Akashi's cheek again. "Rude. I better not have a mark on me."

"...Of course not Tetsuya." Akashi said with a blank look.

Kuroko gave him a blank look as well. "Then it's your turn." He said suddenly.

"Nope." Akashi said as he leaned away, gripping Kuroko's sides with his legs so he wouldn't be able to move forward.

Kuroko frowned, trying to move up, only succeeding in practically humping Akashi since he was being held back. "Akashi-kun... that's no fair.." He pouted again.

"Got you." Akashi said smugly as he raised his head to nip at Kuroko's nose before leaning back.

Kuroko whined softly, frowning. He tried prying Akashi's legs off his side's, wanting to have revenge on Akashi.

"You can't escape." Akashi teased with a small smile, pressing his lips against Kuroko's cheek before moving away once more.

Kuroko huffed a bit, before leaning down. He bit into Akashi's shirt, tugging on it, wanting Akashi to let him go.

Akashi chuckled a little before he released Kuroko although his legs still brushed the smaller male's waist.

Kuroko took the chance, not wanting to waste any time. Kuroko moved up a bit, leaning down and latching onto Akashi's neck, sucking harshly.

Akashi let out a small moan at the feeling, not fighting Kuroko and letting him do it back. Although with a bit of a mischievous look he reached up and pressed on the dark mark on Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko continued sucking on Akashi's neck, closing his eyes. He slightly groaned when the mark on his neck was pressed, as the skin was still sensitive.

Kuroko continued sucking on Akashi's neck, closing his eyes. He slightly groaned when the mark on his neck was pressed, as the skin was still sensitive.

Akashi let out a small little exhale at the feeling of Kuroko sucking on his neck and he squirmed slightly.

"Alright, that's enough Tetsuya." Akashi said softly as he slightly tugged on Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko ignored him, as if he didn't hear him at all, continuing to suck on his neck roughly. He kept his eyes closed, humming again.

Akashi's eyes fluttered close as he tilted his head slightly, biting his bottom lip. He said Kuroko's name again, a bit of warning in his voice as he tugged on Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko kept acting like he didn't hear or feel him, continuing on his work. He just wanted to make his revenge clear.

"Tetsuya if you don't stop..." Akashi trailed off. He could feel himself feeling slightly turned on of the feeling of Kuroko sucking on his neck and he squirmed again, tugging on Kuroko's shirt more insistently.

Kuroko growled a bit, letting go. He took Akashi's hands, before holding them together above his head. He planted his hips down on Akashi's, to stop his squirming. Without saying a word, he leaned down, starting to bite on another part of his neck.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi said with a small growl as he struggled a bit but he couldn't break the hold, not with how Kuroko was on top of him. He let out a small noise but he kept his mouth shut. He raised his hips a little against Kuroko's trying to throw him off.

Kuroko bit into Akashi's neck harshly, before grounding his hips into Akashi's, trying to keep him down. He warningly gripped his wrists tighter, before continued again. He licked his neck once, before beginning to suck on a different part of his neck.

Akashi let out a startled moan before he clenched his eyes shut. He still strained under Kuroko, his body writhing as much as he could.

Kuroko was encouraged by Akashi's moan, ignoring his writhing. He laid down on Akashi, trying to get him to stop moving, never pausing from sucking Akashi's neck.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi moaned softly as he finally stopped fighting it and just tilted his head to let Kuroko have his way.

Kuroko noticed he stopped moving, but didn't trust him to let go just yet. Though he loosened his grip a bit, and lifted his hips slightly. "Akashi-kun.." He murmured against his neck, lightly breathing hot air on it.

Akashi squirmed a little at the feeling and he let out a small huff. It felt weird being trapped this way, under Kuroko, but he found himself alright with it.

Kuroko slowly let go of Akashi's wrists, freeing him. He lightly ran his hands down Akashi's side's, careful of his wound on one of them.

Akashi also ran his hands down Kuroko's body and he placed gentle kisses on his face but did no more, wondering what Kuroko wanted to do, if he wanted to continue.

Kuroko smiled, sitting up to straddle his waist. "Sorry for being a bit harsh. It was a good distraction, wasn't it?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I'll say." Akashi said with a small smile, raising his hand to cup Kuroko's face, happy to have someone who cared about him so much.

"So.. Are you okay? And I don't mean... Thinking wise.." Kuroko said slowly, hoping Akashi would catch his drift so he didn't have to explain.

Akashi nodded as he raised himself up and kissed Kuroko gently, one of his hands running up and down Kuroko's arm.

Kuroko smiled, gently kissing Akashi back. He leaned down a bit, but made sure not to force Akashi to lay down again.

Akashi tentatively deepened the kiss before breaking it a few long moments later, a lazy smile on his lips.

"I love you." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko looked at him, still smiling. His heart raced a bit, before he nodded softly. "I love you too, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi laid back down and tugged Kuroko down so he was also lying down. He went back to rubbing Kuroko's back lazily and he couldn't help but relax as well. He would deal with everything later.

Kuroko laid down with Akashi, still smiling. He closed his eyes, snuggling close. "Let's rest?"

Akashi hummed as he closed his eyes as well, only barely having the sense of mind to cover them both with a blanket before he began to drift off. He still had things to do and plan but that could wait tomorrow.

Kuroko sighed happily, starting to fall asleep as well.

Tomorrow came but Akashi kept slumbering on. The door opened yet again and the nurse let herself in without a care. She knew Akashi disliked people entered his room but she was a nurse and she had to have access to everyone's room.

Kuroko had actually woke up due to the door opening. He turned his head, opening his eyes, and saw the nurse again. He mumbled a bit, looking at her. "Stop doing that." He said, but tried not to wake up Akashi.

"I must give you your medicine young man." The nurse admonished as she neared closer to them to give Kuroko his medicine. Her eyes glanced at the sleeping Akashi before returning to Kuroko.

Kuroko glared a bit as he noticed that she looked at Akashi. "At least knock first." He quietly hissed out, slowly sitting up, not waking Akashi.

"I'm just giving you your medicine!" She exclaimed in a huff as she handed him his medicine.

Kuroko frowned a bit. "Akashi-kun doesn't like it when people enter without knocking. If it gets you to stop walking in unannounced, then you can stop bringing the medicine." He said, before narrowing his eyes a bit. "And stay quiet. He is sleeping."

Akashi twitched slightly in his sleep and the nurse rolled her eyes before gesturing to the medicine in her hands. "I need to check on his stitches anyway. "

Kuroko glared at her again, before looking at Akashi. He didn't want the nurse to touch him at all, but he couldn't be selfish and have Akashi suffer. "Dont touch him too much, if you need to.." He growled out, before gently shaking Akashi. "Akashi-kun, wake up.."

Akashi woke up abruptly, looking around blearily before his eyes narrowed at the nurse.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Was the first thing he said, too tired to be polite or censor his words. She looked offended but he didn't care. Hell it was taking everything in him not to run a blade through her. He had made it clear that no one was to enter his room without permission.

"My word, I'm only here for your health!" She said.

Kuroko stared at him, before sighing. "Akashi-kun, calm down. LanguAge. And let her check your stitches." He said, shaking his head.

Akashi sighed as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, making Kuroko slide down onto his lap. This was not how he wanted to wake up at all. The nurse gave Kuroko his medicine before demanding that Akashi take off his shirt. The redhead glared at that but he did so all the same. The nurse's eyes went to the marks on his neck but she didn't say anything.

She poked and prodded the wound before nodding her head. "The stitches should be okay to come out soon." She reported.

Kuroko made himself comfortable on Akashi's lap, but also allowing him to move and such. He frowned a bit when the nurse asked for him to remove his shirt, but said nothing. Though when her eyes saw the marks for a second, he growled a bit. He slowly licked each mark once, as if showing he was the one responsible.

Kuroko then narrowed his eyes when he saw that she just poked at the wound. "Be careful.." He hissed out quietly.

Akashi tiled his head, allowing Kuroko to lick his neck, even letting out a small sigh to show he was okay with the action. The nurse seemed a bit agitated, poking a bit harder than necessary and when Kuroko spoke she narrowed her eyes on him.

"I am just checking him thoroughly." She said unhappily.

Kuroko growled aloud when she poked Akashi harder, and his hand instantly grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from Akashi. "Do you know how to do your job correctly?" He asked, his growl still present.

"I was trained to do my job and I am attempting to do it!" She said as she struggled to get away from Kuroko's grip. Akashi glared at her before he turned to Kuroko and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's fine." He murmured before turning to her. "I want the stitches out now."

Kuroko glared at her along with his growl, allowing his emotions to show. He wanted to show that he didn't want her touching or hurting Akashi. He grumbled, letting go of her wrist. "If she hurts you, let me know."

"I don't recommend it but I can take them out now." the nurse said as she rubbed her wrist, obviously displeased. "You'll need to come with me."

"Akashi-kun isn't going anywhere without me." Especially with you, Kuroko wanted to add, but bit his tongue.

"I need to get certain things to take them out." She snarled and Akashi growled at her in warning, his eyes glinting angrily.

"Do not talk to him like that." He said in a soft dangerous voice before he gestured to the desk. "I have a pair of scissors. That's all you should need."

Kuroko closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He swore that if the nurse hurt Akashi in anyway, he would not hold back from pouncing on her anymore.

"They are not sterilized." She argued and Akashi sighed before he stood up, picking up Kuroko in his arms.

"Then we'll both go to your office and you can check Kuroko's wounds as well." Akashi said and she nodded in agreement.

Kuroko held on to Akashi, when he was picked up, looking at him. "I can walk, Akashi-kun.." Though he didn't like the idea of the nurse touching him or Akashi in any way.

"..If you're sure." Akashi said as he set Kuroko down on his feet and they both followed the nurse to her office although Akashi stuck close to Kuroko.

Kuroko followed Akashi, his limp still there, but slightly better. "Akashi-kun, 't like her." He whispered quietly.

"I know but we have to deal with her." Akashi said back softly as he watched her carefully. "I'll get my stitches out and then we just have to wait for you to heal up and then we just have to never get injured again."

Kuroko smiled a bit, shaking his head. "We always find trouble. I doubt it." He said, before sighing. "But I'll try, so we don't have to deal with her again."

Akashi nodded as they walked into the office and Akashi sat on the table as the nurse bustled around getting things ready. Scissors flashed in the light and Akashi looked away as she approached.

Kuroko walked in after him, and stood beside Akashi. He would never admit it, but for a second of seeing those scissors, his heart nearly skipped a beat from being frightened.

The nurse came over, swiped a cold towel over Akashi's stitches, cleaning the skin thoroughly before discarding it. Then she bought the tweezers and scissors closer and closer to his skin and it was all he could do to not flinch. He had stitches before and he hated it everytime.

Kuroko watched, swallowing a bit. He wasn't the one getting his stitches out, yet he was nervous. He never liked stitches. He slowly held onto Akashi's hand, looking at him. "It's okay..."

"I know." Akashi said but he still looked away, his face expressionless as he felt her begin to cut away the stitches with precise movements. It took long long moments before they were finally gone and Akashi relaxed slightly when she took a step back to examined her work. He tensed up when she touched the wound, tracing it with a finger to make sure it wouldn't reopen.

Kuroko didn't watch, just looking at Akashi's face the whole time. When he saw she stopped and stepped back, he sighed in relief. Nothing seemed to go wrong.

Nope, spoke too soon. Kuroko saw she was touching the wound again, and he growled, taking hold of her wrist. "That's probably hurting him a little, and don't you dare argue with me again, because I will not hesitate to shove these scissors down your throat if you hurt him or argue with me." He snarled out quietly.

Even Akashi was taken aback a little at the threat but the most comedic part was how the nurse did a pretty good imitation of a fish, her mouth gaping and opening and closing.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi managed to say but he had nothing to follow up the word, still a little stunned.

Kuroko was a bit satisfied with the nurses reaction. Hearing his name, he turned his head and looked at Akashi. He let go of the nurse, turning to face him. "She didn't hurt you right?"

"No, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a smirk as he ruffled Kuroko's hair affectionately. "Although, I think we should move your checkup to later..."

"Good." Kuroko said, before shaking his head. "I'll get it now. I don't mind. And I'm sure the nurse won't mind either, right?" He said, looking at Akashi then glancing at the nurse.

The nurse snapped out her shock and she stopped a glare from appearing from her face. She checked on Kuroko, checking his head and his leg before nodding approvingly if not warily. She tried to touch him as little as possible, not wanting to further anger him.

"It seems to be healing fine. Just keep taking the medicine." She said.

Kuroko stayed still and quiet as she checked on him. He nodded, but his eyes became serious. "I'll only take the medicine if you start knocking before entering." He said slowly, making sure she understood.

"Fine." The nurse said as she crossed her arms and Akashi sighed. He really hated nurses.

"Let's go Tetsuya." Akashi said tiredly. It was still early morning but he already felt fatigued.

Kuroko stared at the nurse, towards Akashi. "Alright.. Let's go Akashi-kun." He said, slowly taking his hand.

Akashi pulled Kuroko out of the room before kissing him deeply and a bit roughly, his hand going through his hair to keep him in

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit in surprise, honestly not expecting Akashi to do that once they exited the room. At first he didn't react, still in shock, before slowly trying to kiss him

Akashi pushed Kuroko against the wall and kissed the daylights out of him, uncaring who saw, not that anyone was in the hallway anyways.

Kuroko closed his eyes, moaning slightly at Akashi's forceful actions. He didn't resist at all, willingly letting Akashi do as he wished.

Akashi continued to kiss him until his lungs burned for air and even then he tried to continue before he reluctantly broke the kiss, panting softly and keeping his body pressed against Kuroko's.

Kuroko began panting heavily once Akashi broke apart. He opened his eyes slightly, feeling Akashi press his body next to his. He wondered what brought this on.

"You are incredibly hot sometimes." Akashi said with a smirk. "I can't believe you threatened her."

Kuroko stared up at him, his cheeks slightly heating up. "Only because of you. I don't want her bothering or hurting you anymore.." He said softly, still gaining his breath.

"Still," Akashi leaned over and nipped Kuroko's ear. "It was incredibly hot."

Kuroko tilted his head slightly, groaning a bit. He tried grinding their hips a bit, oddly starting to feel aroused. "D-Don't say things like that.."

"It was incredibly hot Tetsuya." Akashi said huskily right into Kuroko's eat as he grinded back. "It took everything in me not to ravish you right there."

Kuroko closed his eyes, slightly tilting his head back. He continued grinding on Akashi, trying to feel more. "A-Akashi-kun.."

Akashi heard voices far off in the distance and with a bit of a growl, Akashi forced Kuroko to wrapped his legs around his waist before he carried Kuroko off towards their rooms, their crotches rubbing slightly with every step he took.

Kuroko didn't resist, moving his arms around Akashi's neck for support. He groaned a bit, his eyes already becoming half lidded.

Akashi kicked open his door before closing it behind him, locking it before he walked over to the bed. He dropped Kuroko onto it before he practically jumped on the smaller male, kissing and grinding against him.

Kuroko tried to wait patiently, having a pretty hard time with it. Once he was placed down, he didn't hesitate to kiss Akashi back and grind against him as well. His hands tangled in his hair, tugging slightly.

"I need you right now." Akashi said as he pulled away, grinding hard against Kuroko.

Kuroko moaned out, nodding slowly. He sat up, beginning to remove his shirt quickly, lust over taking his mind and body.

As Kuroko worked on his shirt Akashi worked on Kuroko's pants and undergarments, nearly tearing them off before he was on Kuroko once more grinding against him, fingers against Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko allowed him to, not minding one bit. He moaned again as Akashi grinded against him again, and accept the fingers, immediately sucking and licking them hungrily.

Akashi swirled his fingers around Kuroko's mouth, making sure they were nice and wet before he took them out. Instead of starting with only one finger, Akashi pushed in two at the same time. He immediately began twisting and turning them, stretching Kuroko.

Kuroko cried out in slight pain but mostly pleasure, at the feeling of Akashi's fingers. He panted heavily, before he began trying to remove Akashi's pants.

Akashi didn't help Kuroko much, too focused on stretching Kuroko thoroughly shoving a third finger inside him. He stretch Kuroko as much as he could, spreading his fingers apart and twisting them before he thrust them deep inside Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't get far, before he started shaking a bit from the pleasure. He stopped his movements, just focusing on feeling Akashi's fingers deep inside him. "A-Akashi-kun.. I-It's enough.. please.."

Akashi took his fingers out of Kuroko ass before he paused, stroking his own cock as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Either I go in now or you suck it to make it easier." Akashi said crudely, too impatient to try to figure out how to word it differently. His control was pretty much gone and all he wanted to do was to plow inside Kuroko.

Kuroko thought for a second, before quickly making a decision. He moved, not pushing Akashi back, but rather turning around. He was on his hands and knees, looking back at Akashi. "J-Just put it in.. P-please.." He begged, wanting Akashi now.

The last strand of control Akashi had snapped. He grabbed Kuroko's hips and he plunged his cock inside of Kuroko, probably quicker than he should have. He kept on going until he was fully sheathed and he waited for Kuroko to adjust. His hips kept twitching and his hands gripped Kuroko's hips as he tried to hold back, to stay still for Kuroko's sake.

Kuroko gasped out in pain, before squeezing his eyes shut. He tightly clenched at the bed underneath them, trying to get used to the intense pain. Thinking it would help, he reached a hand down, stroking himself slowly. It relived some of the pain, but most was still there.

Akashi waited patiently, littering Kuroko's back with kisses, his hands rubbing up and down Kuroko's sides. He whispered sweet nothing's to Kuroko, trying to get him to relax.

Kuroko slightly opened his watery eyes, taking deep breaths. He tried relaxing, just trying to focus on Akashi's hands on his side's. It took a few minutes, but the pain finally lifted. He slightly squirmed, trying to get Akashi to move.

Akashi began moving, trying hard to go slowly, rotating his hips constantly, trying to find the spot that would bring Kuroko pleasure. beads of sweat marred his brow as he tried to control himself, to not hurt Kuroko.

Kuroko closed his eyes slightly, the pain still faint, but soon pleasure was rising. Akashi once again grazed his spot, causing him to groan slightly, trying to get Akashi to hit him dead on.

Akashi heard Kuroko and began to aim at that spot, thrusting deeper and harder than before. His hands gripped Kuroko's hips tightly and all he hoped was he wouldn't leave bruises.

Kuroko moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard. He kept his eyes closed, feeling Akashi grip his hips. "A-Akashi-kun.."

"You feel so good Tetsuya." Akashi moaned as he began forcing Kuroko's hips back to meet his thrusts. He shoved his hips against Kuroko as hard and deep as he could, throwing all caution out. It just felt so good he couldn't control himself.

Kuroko's arms gave out quickly, making him lay on his chest. He didn't pick himself up, feeling Akashi going deeper in this position. "Akashi-k-kun! S-So goooood! F-Faster!" He moaned out loudly, not caring about anything except the pleasure.

Akashi snapped his hips faster into Kuroko before he grabbed the smaller male's arms and used them as leverage to go faster and harder into Kuroko. Moans and loud groans escaped his lips without even noticing, too entranced by plundering Kuroko's ass.

Kuroko didn't notice anything Akashi was doing, nor the drool running down his chin as he moaned and screamed in complete pleasure. "Y-You're so go-good Akashi-kun! S-So d-deep. I-it's too m..much." He said slowly, tilting his head back slightly.

Akashi couldn't find the words to reply, putting all his energy into his thrusts, by he did let go of one of Kuroko's hands in order to reach down and wrap a hand around Kuroko's cock. He squeezed it once before he began stroking it vigorously. He tried to time it to his thrusts but his thrusts were becoming erratic.

It only took a few moments, before Kuroko cried out, coming hard onto Akashi's hand. He panted heavily, regaining his breath quickly.

Akashi's entire body shuddered as he felt Kuroko clench around him and he felt himself coming hard. He continued lightly thrusting as he ejaculated deep into Kuroko until the waves of pleasure that assaulted him ebbed. With heavy breaths, Akashi slowly pulled out before lying on his side.

Kuroko whined loudly when Akashi pulled out. He gave a minute, before he slowly sat up. He moved over, looking at Akashi. "A-Akashi-kun.." He said, slightly pulling on his arm.

"What is it?" Akashi asked as he also sat up, looking at Kuroko on confusion.

Kuroko slowly moved over, settling into Akashi's lap. He hugged him tightly, him slightly. "I-if it's alright.. can we c-continue?"

"Whatever you want Tetsuya." Akashi said softly as he leaned over and kissed Kuroko on the lips.

Kuroko nodded slightly, before closing his eyes and returning the kiss softly.

Akashi deepened the kiss, his hands exploring Kuroko's body. He was up for more but there was no longer that sense of urgency.

Kuroko just returned the kiss, letting him do what he wanted. He reached down, slowly gripping Akashi's member, moving his hand up and down to make him hard again so it would be easier.

Akashi bucked into the hand, breaking the kiss and closing his eyes momentarily at the feeling. He leaned forward and kissed and bit Kuroko's neck as he felt himself begin to harden.

Kuroko tilted his head, giving Akashi more access. He began moving his hand faster, feeling him harden.

Akashi groaned before he reached down and stopped Kuroko's hands. "Do you want to do it in this position?"

Kuroko looked at him, before slowly thinking. "..You seem tired.. I don't think you should lead again.."

"What are you suggesting?" Akashi asked as he went back to licking and nipping Kuroko's neck, marking the skin with more dark marks.

"T-to ride Akashi-kun again.." He said, tilting his head again. "Unless you want a new position.."

"That sounds fine." Akashi said as he leaned against the wall behind him slightly, giving Kuroko room to do what he wished, his eyes sparking with lust.

Kuroko nodded, slowly moving a bit to get comfortable in Akashi's lap. He lifted himself, before slowly lowering on Akashi's member. He knew he didn't need to go slow, but he didn't want to hurt himself.

Akashi let out a slow breath as he felt himself being engulfed by heat inside of Kuroko once more. His hands gripped Kuroko's hips, helping him balance as he slowly lowered himself.

Kuroko waited until he was fully seated, giving it a moment just in case. There was no pain, and he could feel Akashi deep inside of him. He was instantly getting aroused by it. He slowly began moving already, closing his eyes.

Akashi sharply inhaled when he felt Kuroko move and he tilted his head back, enjoying the feeling as he helped Kuroko move the best he could.

Kuroko moved a bit quicker, already lightly bouncing on Akashi's member. He moaned out quietly, finding his throat hurting slightly, probably from earlier. "A-Akashi-kun.."

"Tetsuya..." Akashi moaned back as his hips began thrusting upwards a little, meeting Kuroko's downward bounces. He reached over with a hand and slowly began to stroke Kuroko's cock.

Kuroko bit his lip, closing his eyes a bit tighter. He didn't say anything, just quickening his bouncing, soon slamming himself down onto Akashi's member.

Akashi let loose his moans and groans, moving his hips more, his strokes quickening around Kuroko's cock. He straightened up a bit his mouth moving over Kuroko's body, marking up as many places as he could.

Kuroko let Akashi do as he wished, just keeping up his bouncing. It wasn't long, with all the pleasure, but he came once again 's hand with a small moan.

Akashi's body shuddered but he didn't quite climax yet, groaning loudly as he felt Kuroko tighten around him. He forced Kuroko on his back and thrust inside Kuroko a few times, the walls clenching around him making the pleasure build inside him. He loud out a long groan as he came inside Kuroko, closing his eyes and bowing his head at the onslaught of pleasure.

Kuroko oddly didn't feel Akashi cum, and he felt a bit guilty for it. Though he didn't mind as he was forced onto his back. As long as Akashi was getting pleasured. He whimpered a bit, finally feeling Akashi come inside of him.

Akashi stayed in place for a long moment, trying to get his breathing back under control before he slipped out of Kuroko. He let himself fall on his side beside Kuroko, his eyes half open as he continued to breath heavily.

Kuroko kept opening and closing his eyes, tempted to fall asleep then and there. Though this time he slightly covered them up with the blanket. "Are you okay..?"

"Yeah." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko into his arms and nuzzled him affectionately. He closed his eyes fully, feeling himself drifting off to sleep although not before placing a soft kiss on Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko nodded, snuggling close. He was so quick, it was almost too crazy. He slept clinging to Akashi lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Akashi slept for at least a couple of hours before he woke up. He stayed in bed for a few minutes before he untangled himself away from Kuroko and pulled on his clothes. He kissed Kuroko's cheek before he left the room and got breakfast for the both of them.

Kuroko stayed asleep, even as Akashi got up from bed. He snuggled into the pillow, noticing his source of heat was gone, besides the blankets.

Akashi brought back the food, locking the door behind him once more before placing it on his desk to consume once Kuroko was awake. He sat down in his chair before he studied the map to come up with a strategy. He still needed to talk to his teammates later about them coming along.

Kuroko stayed asleep for a few minutes, though the new smell of breakfast woke him up. Opening his eyes, he yawned before looking at Akashi. "Hmm.. morning?

"Morning." Akashi said as he glanced over at Kuroko, throwing him a quick smile before he looked back at the map.

Kuroko sat up, before standing. His head hurt for a second, and he felt dizzy, but it soon died down a little. He figured he was still tired and stood up too fast. He walked over to Akashi, noticing his leg was getting better already. "You got some food?"

"Mhmm." Akashi hummed as he handed Kuroko the tray absentmindedly.

He took it slowly. "Thanks... Aren't you going to eat too?" He asked, tilting his head.

Akashi nodded although he made no move to grab his food, too entranced by plans. The maps was already covered in writing and scribbles and Akashi had a plan in mind but he wanted to perfect it before he said anything.

Kuroko watched him, before sighing. He walked over to the bed, sitting down before carefully setting his tray down. From there, he began eating slowly, watching Akashi.

Akashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he walked over to Kuroko and began to eat his fair share of the food. He sat close to Kuroko so their bodies touched and he smiled at him softly.

"How are you feeling?"

Kuroko did brighten up a bit when Akashi finally came over and began eating. Though he didn't smile or say anything. He looked over at him with a dead panned look. "My ass and head hurts. Other then that, fine."

Akashi blinked before he set down the bread he was eating and began to massage Kuroko's scalp, wanting his head to stop hurting. It was the least he could do and he didn't want to go to the nurse for medicine.

Kuroko sighed slightly, moving Akashi's hands away from his head. "Don't do that. Just focus on eating, it'll pass."

"I don't mind." Akashi said as he persisted. "It's that or I go get you medicine."

"I don't need medicine, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said with a bit of edge in his voice. "And I don't want you doing that."

"Just let me help you." Akashi said, tugging a lock of Kuroko's hair lightly.

"I am fine." Kuroko argued softly, pushing Akashi's hand away.

"You're so stubborn." Akashi said with a small sigh as he conceded and continued to eat his breakfast.

Kuroko didn't reply, just continuing to eat slowly and quietly. When he saw Akashi was looking at the plans, he had remembered that they had a few days to wait as Akashi requested it, for his sake. He didn't want to hold back the team, so he decided he would just get over his head pains.

"There's nothing wrong with accepting help you know." Akashi said quietly, not liking the fact that Kuroko was in pain, especially when he could help him.

"I don't need help. I'm fine." Was Kuroko's immediate answer.

"If your head hurts then you're obviously not." Akashi said flatly. "And refusing help for it when it would only take a few minutes is not good."

Kuroko huffed slightly, setting down his food. "I said I. Am. Fine." He hissed out quietly, trying to get Akashi to understand.

Akashi frowned at Kuroko, leaning away a bit before shaking his head. He set down his tray, not having finished before walking over to his desk.

"If you insist." Akashi said flatly as he sat down and continued to plan although his thoughts were a bit muddled.

Kuroko watched after him, making sure he was really leaving him alone. He then sighed, standing up. He got his gear and such, putting it on slowly. "Akashi-kun, I'm going to go take a walk."

"Do not push yourself." Akashi said in a commanding voice as he glanced at Kuroko to make sure he knew that it was an order.

Kuroko glanced back at Akashi, before looking away. He now regretted that promise he made to follow Akashi's orders. "I will be fine." He said, before leaving the room.

Akashi stared at the door for a long while before sighing to himself as he stood up. He didn't know what was wrong with Kuroko. They were fine last night weren't they? Had he missed something?

Akashi touched the map with the final plan written down. Kuroko was key to the plan but if he started neglecting his health...Perhaps a new plan should be made.

Kuroko sighed as he walked, wondering if he was being a bit too mean towards Akashi. He didn't want to, but he didn't want Akashi worrying over his health. He was fine, and the pains werent as intense as before, it actually died down a lot.

He got outside the headquarters, and hesitated before using his gear to land on a near by building. It's been a while since he used his gear, and he actually missed using it.

Akashi sighed as he left the room. For the next couple of hours he walked around, talking to the people he wanted to bring with him. Almost everyone agreed to come with him except for a couple who yelled at him saying that he was going to get them killed.

It wouldn't have been bad but it had been one of his old teammates who had said it and he had accused him of killing a lot of people due to carelessness. Akashi understood his feelings but it hadn't made it any easier to hear.

Kuroko spent most of the hours just using his gear to swing around idly, feeling the wind in his face every time. Though if his head started hurting too much, he would always sit on the roof of a building, and waited until the pain disappeared.

He knew to watch his health, even though he was better. As he sat on a random building, he wondered if he should go to the wall or back to headquarters.

Akashi's mood didn't improve after that. He went back to his room, the teammates words going through his head. He sat on his desk heavily, feeling fatigued, and grabbed the different colored beads that were on his desk.

He laid his head down and stared at them as he stroked them before he fell asleep at his desk.

He decided he had been out long enough, so he headed back towards headquarters. Once he got back, he slowly made his way to his and Akashi's room. He lightly knocked, signalling he was coming in, before opening the door.

Kuroko tilted his head, seeing Akashi asleep on the desk. He walked over, touching the beads that were in Akashi's hand.

Akashi woke up slowly, frowning when he saw a hand touching the beads but when he saw Kuroko he stayed still. He looked up at him and he seemed okay but he wondered if that was really true. Kuroko seemed irritated earlier and Akashi didn't have a clue what he did wrong. Kuroko had let him help him before but he didn't earlier...

Kuroko blinked as he saw Akashi wake up in the corner of his eye. He looked down at him, tilting his head. He then leaned down, pecking his lips softly. "I'm sorry for earlier. I guess I was just tired and grumpy."

"Alright." Akashi said softly as he put away the beads and sat up, tilting his head to stretch out the kinks. Akashi rubbed his face a little before turning to Kuroko. "Your leg and head?"

Kuroko watched him, hoping Akashi really forgave him. "They are fine. And this time I really mean it. I didn't overwork myself or anything, I didn't really walk to be honest."

"Okay." Akashi said with an approving nod as he looked down at the map. He softly sighed as he closed his eyes before opening them. "I'm extending the time we leave by another week. I want to wait until your leg is completely healed for what I have planned."

He stared a bit in shock. "Akashi-kun, is that necessary? My leg is fine, it barely hurts when I walk on it.." He said, trying to convince Akashi.

"I need you in top shape." Akashi said as he leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I want to split up, you going to the basement while the others and I cover you."

He hated the words that came out of his mouth. He didn't want Kuroko to go off on his own however, with his lack of presence, it would be more useful for him to go off on his own. He clenched his fists and glared at the map as if it was at fault but it was the best working plan he had.

Kuroko stared at him, thinking about the plan. Akashi was counting on him for this mission. This mission could possibly save humanity, if there was indeed information about the titans in that basement. He understood the decision Akashi was making.

He closed his eyes, before nodding. "Alright. I'll do it, and follow your orders. And I promise I will follow your orders." He said, agreeing with the plan.

Akashi didn't answer right away, he stared at the beads on his desk before sighing and rubbing his face. He covered his eyes slightly, his teammates words going through his mind.

"Then I order you not to die." Akashi said softly.

Akashi nodded as he stood up and put away the map, stretched his sore muscles from sleeping at his desk.

"I've talked to everyone already and everyone agreed...Except for a couple." Akashi shook his head. "So once we're both fully healed we'll set out."

Kuroko stepped back so he had room to stand and stretch. "I see. So in a week's time we will head out?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yes." Akashi said as he reached over and ruffled Kuroko's hair affectionately. At least he seemed okay again.

Kuroko closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. "Alright. What will we do until then?"

"Enjoy the time we have." Akashi said simply with a small wistful smile.

"So descriptive." Kuroko said bluntly, before smiling. "Well, what exactly?"

Akashi hummed as he leaned against his desk, pulled Kuroko into a hug as he did so. He gently kissed him on the lips before he pulled back and leaned his head against Kuroko's.

"Anything we want." Akashi said with a small smile.

Kuroko slightly leaned again him, looking up at Akashi. "I see. Well, we better make the best of it then, I guess."

The week passed by quickly, too quickly and Akashi and Kuroko made the most of it. They spent the time they had together while they healed. Akashi was a little scared for Kuroko, knowing he would have to go alone, so he spent as much time as he could with Kuroko, practically glued to his side.

Kuroko understood that Akashi was just paranoid or worried, not that he didn't mind that he was always by his side. Though he felt the week ended too soon, or maybe it was just him.

Finally the day arrived and Akashi sighed as he waited for everyone to gather, his face stony and emotionless, trying to look every bit the leader he was. Everyone knew the plan and agreed with it, now it was the time to execute it.

Kuroko had waited beside Akashi, completely ready. He was practically healed, and he had his gear, ready for their mission. He had to stay calm, everyone was relying on him.

"Alright guys, here's the plan. We'll travel along the wall to get as close to Eren's house as possible. Then we'll travel there in a straight line, surrounding it in a tight circle. Tetsuya will go to the house, explore the basement and see if there's anything usable there." Akashi explained one last time. "There might be nothing there, or there might be something that will help us with the titans."

Kuroko ShadowThief Tetsuya

Kuroko listened closely, making sure he understood. He bit his lip, before shaking his head and clearing his face of emotions. He could do this. "I'm ready, Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded, seeing the resolute look on everyone's faces before nodding sharply. It was now or never.

They set off with the rising sun, not taking their horses and only using their gear. It took nearly an entire day of traveling to get to the fallen wall and by then it was nearly night. Akashi called it a night, deciding it best to wait for day.

Kuroko had no trouble keeping up with everyone, perfect at using his gear. He stayed out of everyone's way though, since he still wasn't too noticeable. When they settled for the night, he stayed close to Akashi.

Akashi didn't do much more to Kuroko than kiss his temple lightly and make sure they stayed close together, not wanting to bring to much attention to their relationship. Not now at least before such an important mission.

Kuroko didn't say anything, just laying down beside Akashi. He sighed before closing his eyes, figuring the faster he went to sleep the faster he would start the mission.

Akashi fell asleep as well but he woke up well before everyone else. He sat on the edge of the wall, legs hanging off, a small distant look in his eyes as he stared at the abandoned city.

Kuroko stayed asleep for a few more minutes, though with his source of heat gone, the breeze got to him slightly. Waking up, he looked around slowly, trying to look for Akashi.

Akashi continued to look at the city, feeling sorrow at the knowledge that so many had died, knowing that this was the landmark of humanities defeat. He wasn't even really aware of his surroundings, so lost in stood up, waking himself up completely. He looked around once more, seeing Akashi no where. He then looked up at the wall, and guessed that Akashi would be there. Using his gear, he slowly made his way up, and beside Akashi.

Akashi didn't even notice Kuroko. His mind was focused now on the plan, going through all the ways it could go wrong and what possible action he could take if it did. It was a risk for everybody but the one he truly worried about was Kuroko, which was selfish of him as a leader.

Kuroko tilted his head, seeing that Akashi didn't even notice him. That would be dangerous if he did that during the mission, as it could get him hurt or killed. He walked over, lightly touching his shoulder. "Akashi-kun."

Akashi jumped a little, his hands going to his blades automatically before he calmed down when he saw that it was just Kuroko.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya." Akashi said as he calmed down and softly smiled at him.

Kuroko jumped a bit himself, a bit startled by Akashi. He just shook his head, before sitting next to him. "It's okay. I should not have snuck up on you."

"It's fine I shouldn't have blanked out." Akashi said as he leaned against Kuroko, closing his eyes and forcing himself to relax.

Kuroko reached over, softly petting Akashi's hair. "It's alright, we all have those times."

Akashi breathed in Kuroko scent, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. Just a couple more hours and they would find out if humanity could be saved or not.

Kuroko squeezed his hand back reassuringly, letting Akashi lean on him for support if he wished. "We are almost there Akashi-kun."

"I know." Akashi said. It wasn't the problem, the problem was knowing if they would survive this.

Kuroko sighed a bit. "We can do this, okay? We are close, we can't, no, won't fail now.."

"Alright Tetsuya." Akashi said, still resting his head on Kuroko's shoulder, his eyes closed.

Kuroko looked at him, before leaning his head on Akashi's, breathing softly. "Good."

They stayed like that for a long while until Akashi heard the sound of gears being used and he straightened up as his team landed on the wall beside him. He stood up and looked at them determinedly, showing no doubt on his face.

"Are we all ready then?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko enjoyed the time they had on the wall before he stood up when the team jumped onto the wall. He stayed quiet, letting Akashi speak, and let the team answer for themselves.

When Akashi saw no hesitation in their eyes Akashi took a deep breath before he nodded.

"You know the plan. Stay close until it's time to circle the area." Akashi said before he used his gear and lunged into the city, knowing his team would follow him. He tried to avoid as many titans as he could, wanting to preserve energy.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, glad that he was being the strong leader he was for this. It was really helping him with keeping calm. He quickly followed him, having no trouble avoiding titans.

Akashi forced them to go fast but hiding behind buildings if they could avoid a titan. It was tedious, it would be easier to just kill them, but not only would that attract other titans, they simply didn't have the energy.

When they reached the target area, Akashi signaled everybody to split up and circle the area. They would fight alone to guard the area. Akashi looked at Kuroko before nodding at him, his eyes telling Kuroko that he would make sure no titans went through.

Kuroko followed everyone quickly, wanting to get their fast like Akashi. When he got there, and seeing the look in Akashi's eyes, only then did he feel fear. Fear that Akashi or anyone would get hurt to keep the titans away.

Making sure he had the key to the basement that Akashi gave him before they set off, he quickly headed towards the house.

Akashi did his part, killing titans that came his way. If he squinted, he could see the others doing the same as well which was good because they were too spread out to come to each other's aid.

Akashi took a deep slow breath as he continued killing them but they were really coming in. It was getting harder and harder to avoid their hands and kill them.

Kuroko somehow managed to find a way inside, through a little way that kind of looked like a horrible path, that was some what littered with debris of the damaged house. When he got inside, it was no better, but he still didn't give up.

He looked around, trying to see if the door to the basement was anywhere visible. He saw a door that was slightly blocked by two large wooden pillars that probably supported the house until now. Walked over, he grimaced a little. He didn't think it lead upstairs, but he wasn't certain if it went down to the basement. The pillars were in the way, but the door looked like it was supposed to be pushed, not pulled, so it was fine.

Getting out a blade, he slowly put it under the lowest pillar. He dug the blade into it, before lifting it up a little bit, enough for him to crawl through. He place his other blade there, so it held up the pillar. He saw it wouldn't last long, seeing it shake slightly, so he quickly began moving.

Halfway through, he heard a small snap, and his eyes widened. He knew his sword just broke, but he didn't want to believe it. Closing his eyes, he waited for the wood to fall on him. A few moments passed and nothing happened. Opening his eyes and looking up, he saw the wood was so close to crushing him, but he was small enough to avoid getting crushed.

Breathing out heavily, feeling like he was having a heart attack, he quickly moved again and stood by the door. He quickly got the key out, and tried it on the door. It worked.

Akashi avoided a heavy hand from smacking him, slicing its wrist deeply before running up the arm and jumping when its other hand tried to smack him. He used his gear and swung around, smoothly slicing its neck.

He landed on a nearby building just to narrowly avoid getting squashed by a hand. Debris from the building flew and Akashi wincing when part of the building smacked him in the side.

"Hurry up Tetsuya." Akashi said as he rushed forward to kill the titan.

Kuroko pushed open the door, looking down the steps. It indeed lead to the basement. Quickly rushing down, carefully not to trip, he looked around. It looked more like a study then a basement, and he looked around. There were many books shelves, tables, and some equipment that looks like they were used for experiments.

Heading to a table that had a big certain book, he looked at the cover. It said nothing, but it certainly looked old. He quickly flipped through it, scanning a lot of the pages. It was so much information about titans, even more then anyone alive knows now.

Remembering he was in a rush, he picked up the big book with little trouble. He then glanced over at the table with the equipment, and bit his lip. Making a quick decision, he rushed over, looking around the table quickly.

There were colorful, spilled and dried up liquids on the table and surrounding it, and he saw a few books on the table as well. Though something on the table caught his attention. It was a small booklet, like a journal. He opened to the first page, before closing it and taking it with him.

There were words in the journal, saying 'Titan Antidote Tests'.

Akashi was sweating and panting heavily by now. His wound that had been healing was beginning to hurt a lot but he was still holding up the best he could. Everyone was still alive which was impressive.

Akashi blinked when he was suddenly grabbed tightly in a titans hand and he struggled but he was unable to get away. Akashi snarled as he was thrown into the titans mouth.

Still, he wasn't going to go without a fight. Akashi plunged his blade into the titans tongue, holding tightly so he wouldn't fall down his throat before he began shredding up the titans mouth with his other blade. Suddenly he felt the titan falling, the pact making everything vibrate and Akashi managed to pry the now dead titan's mouth open, covered head to toe in saliva.

Kuroko began making his way back quickly, almost running up the steps. Once he made it to the top, he slide the books under the pillar that was still standing in its original position when he got through.

Beginning to crawl through quickly, he noticed the ground was shaking every so often, probably the titans being killed that were dropped to the ground. Though without his realization, the shakes were slowly making the pillar slip. Then it fell.

Kuroko instantly stopped, wide eyed. It landed on his leg, his originally injured one ironically, and he cried out on impact. He laid his head down, his hands curling into fists in pain. The wood felt heavy, like it was crushing his leg. It probably was.

Everything was going downhill.

Akashi thanked the teammate who saved him, shakily getting back on to his feet. It had been hot in the titan's moth because of their high temperature to the point that burns marked some of his skin. He stood up and continued killing titans.

Kuroko kept his head down for a moment, before biting his lip as he lifted his head. He tried looking back, seeing the pillar wasn't being supported anymore, completely on his leg. He was starting to feel fear as he continued feeling the shakes of falling titans.

Though he forced himself to stay calm, and try to pull himself out. It wasn't working, and it only hurt more to the point where his eyes became watery, but he still didn't give up. Everyone was counting on him to get the information.

Akashi sensed something was wrong and he sent a man to check on Kuroko. The teammate quickly ran to the house and found Kuroko much to his shock. Without wasting a second, he pulled the pillar off of Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at the man, a bit frightened that he wouldn't see him and leave him there. He was surprised to see he actually noticed him, and lifted the pillar. He quickly scooted away, his leg hurting horribly but refused to cry about it.

He quickly grabbed the books, struggling to get up without stepping on his foot. "We have to go, in case anything else falls."

"Or Akashi gets eaten again." The man said as he helped Kuroko walk.

"Eaten again?" Kuroko asked, looking at his teammate as they walked. He tried getting them to go a bit quicker, wanting to get out of there so no one dies during this mission.

"A titan managed to get Akashi in his mouth. If he hadn't managed to somehow not get swallowed but I managed to kill the titan before he was." The teammate explained.

Kuroko took in the information. At least Akashi wasn't dead. "Thank you." They got to the exit of the house which was that tunnel they had to go through. "Come on, let's hurry."

The teammate helped Kuroko out the house and to the team who were fighting, signalling them. Akashi saw that they were out and signaled everyone to move out before speeding toward them with his gear.

"Carry him." Akashi ordered the teammate, not thinking it was a good idea for Kuroko to use the gear with an injured leg.

Kuroko thanked the teammate again quickly, before looking around. There were dead titans everywhere and more still coming. At first he wanted to argue that he could go on his own, but he shouldn't waste time.

He thought against it, and just nodded, giving in to the order Akashi gave to his teammate. Plus he had to hold the books and he couldn't do that while controlling his gear.

Akashi decided to flank everyone, making sure they got to safety before him. Well that was part of the reason, the second being was he wanted to check his wounds without anyone noticing. There was blood leaking from his side, his wound reopened. The skin that was exposed was burnt from the heat of the titan. His wrist hurt a little from when the titan had grabbed him. All very little things though, he would live.

He scanned his teammates, taking note of their injuries as well. So far everyone except Kuroko had minimal injuries which was sort of ironic in its own right. Still, mission success.

Kuroko let himself be carried, glancing back at Akashi once in a while since he was in the back. He saw the burnt marks, and guessed those were from when he was almost eaten. He just hoped he was alright.

Though he felt a bit upset. He didn't die, no one did, and they got information. But he and Akashi had gotten severely hurt, and he promised he wouldn't. He was reckless sometimes, it made him irritated.

They got to wall eventually and everyone just about collapsed from relief, even Akashi took a moment to breath deeply in relief. Then he straightened up, hiding his reopened wound with his arm, not wanting to worry anyone.

"Todd, give Jack a blade he's run out. Alex, tend to your wounds. Bane, you have medical training right? Tend to Tetsuya's wounds." Akashi commanded loudly and everyone moved.

Kuroko instantly moved away from the teammate, to let him rest, and he sat down quickly. He still held onto the books tightly, luckily nothing fell out nor did either of the two books fall from his hands. They each could provide useful information.

He heard Akashi's orders, so he stayed still as best as he could. He visibly winced when his pant leg was moved up to examine his wound. Where his leg was practically crushed, it was a mixture of purples and blues, probably bruises. There was also a deep line in the middle of the bruises, with blood leaking from it.

Akashi saw his teammate tending to Kuroko and he moved to walk over to him but his vision swirled and he nearly feel. He would have if someone hadn't caught him but unfortunately a hand pressed against his wound.

The teammate who caught him let him go immediately when Akashi let out a loud noise at the pain. Crap, this probably meant he would have to deal with the nurse again when they got back.

Kuroko ShadowThief Tetsuya

Kuroko heard a small voice of pain and looked over at Akashi. He somehow felt guilty that he was hurt, and also a bit saddened. He would have gotten up and rushed to Akashi, but he was in no condition.

"Akashi-kun, are you alright?" He asked quickly instead, staring at him even as if hurt horribly as his wound was starting to be treated.

Akashi nodded as he finally pulled off his shirt since he had been found out. The wound was open, leaking blood, and the skin around it was bright red. Akashi swore as he accepted a role of bandages from a teammate and began patching himself up.

"Hey boss, how do you think the titan thought you tasted?" One of his teammates called jokingly and Akashi gave him an unamused look.

Kuroko looked at the wound, remembering how Akashi got it a while back. He looked away, before closing his eyes tightly in pain as some bandage was wrapped around his leg tightly. It only reminded him of the pressure from the wood, but he knew it was to help the bleeding.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun." He said suddenly, looking back at him.

"It's fine." Akashi said before finishing up. "Let's head back. Alex, carry Tetsuya again."

Kuroko stared at him, before sighing slightly. He let the person named Alex carry him again, not fighting once again. He continued holding onto the books, looking at the blank covers on both of them.

"Was that the only thing you found?" Akashi asked they began walking along the wall, homeward bound.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before looking at the book and journal. "No, there was so much stuff down there. Lots of books and biles, though they were spilled. I think these would come to use. The big one has lots of information about titans, information that no one even knew about, and the journal.."

Kuroko paused, not knowing how to explain. He only ready the first page. Shaking his head, he continued. "The journal said something like 'Titans antidote tests' or something. I found it on a table that had the spilled biles.

"We'll have some drop it off to Hanji since I don't think we're likely to understand it." Akashi said as he looked at the other teammates until one volunteered to do it. "We need to get you to the lovely nurses."

Kuroko nodded, holding onto the books again tightly. He then looked at Akashi, shaking his head. "I don't want to go back to those witches." He said tiredly, resting his head on Alex as he was carried.

"You both need to." Alex said with a chuckle as he nodded his head to a burn on Akashi and the redhead glared at him. "Come on boss, we should come up with a nickname for you. How about...Titanfood? Or Titanbits?"

"I am willing to kick you off the team Alex." Akashi said blandly.

Kuroko looked at Alex, before whacking his head with the big book lightly. "Don't call him any of those or I will personally deal with you with this very book."

"Oh no not the book." Alex said and Akashi rolled his eyes. They walked for the rest of the day although at one point Akashi needed to be supported by a teammate. It was really dark by the time they finally got back and the teammates actually forced the two to the medical room where they were forced into separate bed. Akashi passed out immediately.

Kuroko felt a bit guilty again when Akashi had to be supported, but said nothing. He was tired, and it was late. When they were put into the medical room, he frowned when they were forced into different beds. At first he tried going to sleep alone, but he couldn't do it.

Slowly, he moved his feet to get off the bed. He actually collapsed when he put pressure on his wounded leg. He got back up slowly, before embarrassingly hopping over to Akashi's bed. He carefully and slowly climbed on, making no noise and didn't wake up Akashi.

There, he fell asleep instantly.

Akashi continued sleeping, developing a fever sometime during the night due to infected. Apparently titan saliva wasn't good for humans. The nurses bustled in and out, forcing Kuroko to go back to his own bed so he didn't get sick as well.

When Kuroko was awakened by the nurses, and heard about the fever, he shook his head. He snapped at the nurses once again, trying to tell them that he wouldn't be infected. Of course he didn't know that, but he was trying to convince them.

A nurse, not the one who harassed them, kindly compromised by giving Kuroko a mask to cover his mouth. She also slipped one on Akashi so Kuroko wouldn't get sick as well.

Kuroko was glad for that nurse, kindly thanking her and apologizing for snapping. He laid down beside Akashi, watching him sleep for a while, making sure no nurses did any unnecessary things.

Akashi had fevered nightmares that made absolutely no sense. He saw teeth sometimes, sky blue tongue, a book that killed people, it was all very strange to him.

He woke up with a start, his eyes opening and he groaned slightly at the heat he felt. Without even really paying attention to his movements he ripped the blanket off of him.

Kuroko laid by Akashi's side, not exactly pressed against him but next to him. He felt the blanket be tugged off, and slowly opened his eyes. "..Akashi-kun?"

Akashi blinked a couple of times, hearing his name called, but it took him a while to focus on Kuroko but even then his glazes had a hard time looking at Kuroko.

"You're not allowed to kill people with books." Akashi mumbled, words nearly incoherent.

Kuroko looked at him, tilting his head slightly. Akashi seemed to be taking a while to focus in on him. Maybe it was the fever. "...I won't kill anyone with a book.." He said a bit confused.

Akashi mumbled something else, not even knowing himself what he said before he looked around. A nurse walked over and Akashi frowned at her for a long while before he recognized her as the one he hated.

"Except her." Akashi said to Kuroko, completely serious, frowning when the nurse touched his forehead.

Kuroko saw the nurse and his eyes narrowed. "Hand me a book and I'll get it done quick." He said, before moving her hand away from his forehead. "Don't get infected." He growled out quietly, actually not giving a damn if she did.

Akashi wholeheartedly agreed before he realized there was something on Kuroko's face. His eyes narrowed a it as he touched it before he realized it was a mask. He touched his own face and realized he had one too.

Akashi let out a small noise of confusion before suddenly it dawned on him that Kuroko was hurt. Akashi looked down at Kuroko, both of them clad in hospital gowns, and gestured to his leg.

Kuroko looked at Akashi feeling him touch the mask, then tilted his head. He noticed he gestured to his leg and shook his head. "I'm fine Akashi-kun. We are both here just resting. This nurse was just about to leave so we could rest." He said, glaring at the nurse.

Resting didn't really explain why he felt like crap but if Kuroko was okay then everything was fine. Akashi let out a small cough as he relaxed, staring at the nurse who looked kinda like a mini titan to him.

"I need to give him some pills to swallow." She said as she brought out her hand to pass Akashi some pills but all he did was stare at the colored capsules in her hand, making no move to take them.

"What are the pills for?" Kuroko immediately asked, eyeing them slowly. Nurse or not, he didn't trust this woman, not how she has been treating them. Even if it was her job, she could be a bit nicer.

"To bring down his fever which is still high. I don't even know if he understands what we're saying at this point." She said impatiently as she tried to bring the pills to Akashi's mouth.

Kuroko would have allowed it if she just said it was for his fever, and left the pills there for him to take when he wanted to. But she just pushed him once again over the line.

He snarled loudly, taking a tight grip on her wrist. "Don't you dare try to force him to take that, and don't you dare say that. I will not stand by and let you practically call him stupid. He knows more then you know at the moment, like if you don't leave now, you won't be leaving this room for a long time."

Akashi closed his eyes at the incoming headache before he opened them. He took the pills from the nurse then gently touched Kuroko's wrist, silently asking him to let go.

"I'll take them. Please leave." Akashi said flatly.

Kuroko still didn't let go, wishing he could just stand up and choke her, or get a pair of scissors and stab her to death. Pulling down his mama's, he yanked her arm forward a bit, before biting harshly into it, breaking the skin a little. When he tasted the iron, he instantly pushed her away, almost in disgust.

"Treat him wrong again and I'll feed you to the titans, just like that." He threatened coldly, waiting until the nurse scurried out the room in shock and fear. Once the door closed, he began wiping his mouth. "Ugh, that's disgusting.."

Akashi blinked before he start laughing. Normally he wouldn't have laughed, but due to being disoriented by his fever, he couldn't stop himself. He started laughing loud, probably the first time he had this way with Kuroko.

Kuroko continued wiping his tongue and teeth, glancing at Akashi. He blinked, before shaking his head. He knew it was probably bad that he was laughing, but couldn't help but smile. "What's so funny?"

Akashi couldn't even form the words he just continued laughing before it broke off into coughing. Even then he chuckled lightly between coughs before it ebbed away.

When he was able to, he took the pills and grimaced at the taste. It was bitter and it didn't sit well in his stomach. He let out a soft groan and covered his face in Kuroko's shoulder, breathing in his scent. He still felt unbearably hot and he wondered how bad it would be to strip.

Kuroko watched him, a bit worried but didn't know what to do. He softly petted his back, hoping it would help him. "Is something the matter Akashi-kun?"

Akashi just let out a muffled sound before he suddenly felt tired. it was sudden and he frowned. He raised his head but he couldn't focus on anything. The bitch had drugged him.

Akashi's head dropped and he quickly drifted into unconsciousness but his last thought was that he was firing her.

Kuroko stared in surprise, holding onto Akashi as he suddenly fell asleep. Now he didn't regrets leaving that Mark on her. She was going to get it even worse if she ever appeared again, no matter where she was. "Help his fever my ass." He grumbled, rubbing Akashi's back softly, thinking of ways to kill the nurse.

"She drugged me." Were the first words out of Akashi's mouth when he woke up a few hours later. His fever was down a little but he still disliked the knowledge of being drugged. He could feel the side effects and it felt worse than the fever had. "I'm going to kill her."

Kuroko stayed by Akashi, still holding him and even laid them down. He was a bit startled when he spoke as soon as he woke up, but shook his head. "No don't kill her. I'm doing that."

Akashi let out a groan as he flopped onto Kuroko, burying his head into he crook of his shoulder and neck. He took a few deep breathes to orient himself.

"The books?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko looked at him confused, but let him do as he wished. "The books are on the desk by my old bed, luckily they didn't take them away."

"Need to get them to Hanji." Akashi murmured as he sat up, fully prepared to make the trip. It shouldn't be too bad right?

Kuroko shook his head, pulling on his arm to show him he was staying here. "You can do that later. You are in no shape to do that now."

"I'm fine." Akashi said stubbornly although as he looked down, the floor looked far away. With a sigh Akashi laid back down, staring at the ceiling. "We need to get those books there now. Get a teammate to do it. Ask a nurse to do it. Something."

Akashi wasn't even sure he was making sense all he knew was those books were top priority.

"I could go deliver them maybe? Or just wait for a nurse to come by." Kuroko suggested, shrugging a bit.

"Nurse." Akashi mumbled as he looked at Kuroko's legs with glazed eyes. "Leg is hurt. Get a nurse. Alex, get Alex to do it."

Kuroko frowned a bit, noticing his mumbling. "Akashi-kun. Lay down and relax.."

"Nurse." Akashi merely mumbled. "Nurse, Alex, book then Hanji."

As luck would have it the nurse came back, wrist bandaged and a determined look on her face. She had dealt with difficult patience before and she would continue to. She wasn't head of the nurses for nothing.

"Oh god." Akashi said softly, staring at her with more emotion that he would a titan. "You drugged me."

"It was to help with the fever." She said, hands on her waist.

"Yes yes, alright." Kuroko said, nodding towards Akashi. He then heard someone walk in, growling lightly. "It has some horrible side effects." He eyed her wrist, a bit frustrated that it was bandaged.

"I told you not to show your face again. Do you really want to have to bandage another arm?" He asked, his growl never ceasing.

"I am the head nurse around here and I will take care of you." She said stubbornly. "The side effects will dissipate eventually and meanwhile his fever will be down."

"Can someone just get someone to get Hanji?" Akashi said as he stared at the ceiling, wondering why this was so hard.

Kuroko still didn't stop glaring or growling. "Head of the nurses means nothing. Stay around here and you'll end up with more wounds on your body then any of the patients you ever took care of."

He then looked over at Akashi. "Hold on, I'll get someone to go deliver the books to Hanji."

"Your leg is hurt." Akashi said before he sat up and glared at the nurse. "Get Alex tell him to come here. I'll do whatever you want if you do that."

The nurse considered his words, making him growl, before she nodded sharply and left the room. God's they might have saved humanity, depending what was in those books, you would think that things would be different.

Kuroko sighed as soon as the nurse left. "I hate her so much." He then looked at Akashi. "You know you're not going to do whatever she wants, right?" He asked, tilting his head. If Akashi didn't, he most certainly will.

"Just.." Akashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up before he turned to Kuroko. "I just want those books given to Hanji. If it means taking some stupid pills then fine."

"The books will be delivered, and I won't let you take those pills. It will just keep drugging you and give you side effects, and it only slowly helps the fever. It hurts more then helps, in my view."

"I don't..." Akashi sighed as he pulled Kuroko into his arms and laid his head on Kuroko's chest. He didn't want to argue. They were both alive, they should be celebrating. "I'm glad you're okay. How is your leg?"

Kuroko let Akashi pull him close, and gently brushed his hair. "I'm glad you are alright too." He then glanced down at his leg. "It's fine." He said, even though he had no work done on it at all since he got there.

Akashi hummed as leaned into the touch, his eyes closing slightly as he relaxed. He barely heard footsteps but when he looked a different nurse and Alex were in the room.

"Hey, what did you two need?" Alex asked as the nurse admonished Kuroko about not wearing his mask before going over to check his leg.

Kuroko looked at the door, sighing in relief when he didn't see the other nurse. He then looked at the nurse, apologizing about the mask, before letting her check his leg willingly. It was just that other nurse who he hated, that he would never let her touch him or Akashi.

"We need you to deliver that book and journal to Hanji." He said, pointing to the books on the desk.

"Right away." Alex said, glancing at the two in concern before he picked up the books. He saluted before leaving the room, Akashi idly watching him before turning to the nurse. She did a thorough job of checking on Kuroko, not even caring that Akashi was currently hlaf lying on top of him.

"You two should be able to leave in a week or so. However be sure to rest even if you're allowed out!" The nurse said after she checked on Akashi as well.

Kuroko nodded towards Alex, thankful for his help. He just idly brushed Akashi's red locks, looking at the nurse when she finished checking on them. "Yes, thank you very much." He said, smiling softly.

"Why can't that other nurse be like her?" Kuroko asked quietly once the nurse had left.

"It would make our lives too easy." Akashi replied sleepily, his eyes closed. Everything was going to be okay, Hanji would get the books and hopefully she'd discover what was in them. they were done.


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed by and Akashi eventually got better. His fever dissipated and he got new stitches. He was told by four different nurses to take it easy and not to have them removed early. The same was told to Kuroko but only once, as if they trusted him more.

Soon they were allowed to leave and Akashi was relieved. He hated the medical room, he hated not being allowed out of his bed and he just plain hated the week.

Kuroko thought the week went by smoothly. It was mostly the nice nurses taking care of them, and they were kind and patient and never forced them to take their medicine and such.

When they were released, he was glad. Yes it was nice with the nurses, but he was one to be moving around. Doing nothing just made him feel lazy. Plus now he was allowed to walk, at least with the help from a friend.

Akashi stood still, looking back and forth in two different directions. One wanted to get to his horse and ride off to look at Hanji. The other part of him wanted to go to his room and relax in his own bed for once. Akashi bit his lip in contemplation, running a hand through his hair.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, tilting his head. "You okay, Akashi-kun? Our room is that way." He said, nodding his head in the direction.

"Okay, Tetsuya," Akashi said, finally making his decision. "I need to check on Hanji and Id on't think you should move with your leg."

Kuroko looked at him, before sighing. "I'm not handicapped.." He mumbled, before nodding. "Whatever you say.."

"I don't think you're handicapped but I don't want you to get worse either. I'll be back soon okay?" Akashi asked before he kissed Kuroko's temple.

He nodded, smiling slightly. "I understand, Akashi-kun. I'll be in the room." He said, tilting his head slightly.

"Alright thank you." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko into a brief hug before he hurried off to Rakuzan. He needed to know what were in those books.

Kuroko nodded, hugging him back quickly before heading towards the room. He got inside, closed the door quietly, and sat on the bed slowly. It was good to be back.

Akashi rode Rakuzan quickly, making the horse practically gallop all the way to where Hanji was. He got there in record time and he was congratulated by people he didn't even know for leading the team that got the book.

He walked around until he found Hanji and finally asked what was in those books.

He slowly laid down, smiling softly. As soon as Akashi got back they could snuggle and cuddle and fall asleep and relax and do as they wished.

The nurse, resolute in her ways, entered Akashi's room, wanting to give him medicine. It as for his own health despite what everyone else said. She was the head nurse, she knew what was good for him!

Kuroko almost closed his eyes, planning to nap or something until Akashi got back, but the door opened. Looking up, he saw it was the nurse instead. He frowned, sitting up slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give him his medicine. Where is he?" She asked, her voice full of authority.

Kuroko sat at the edge of the bed, shaking his head. "I don't need to answer that. But you do need to answer on why you entered this room without permission."

"Because I am a nurse and I have the authority to. I need to know where he is I have medicine." The nurse held out large pills, larger than the ones the other nurses gave Akashi.

Kuroko eyed the bottle, before slowly standing up. "Those look nothing like the ones that the others nurses gave. Theirs worked with no side effects and never drugged Akashi-kun. What are you trying to do?" He asked, walking forward.

"You know how Akashi is surely, he never stays down. Ever the busy bodies. These will...help him relax so he can heal." The nurse with pursed lips.

"He has been relaxed and still all week, never fighting with the nurses." Kuroko growled, stepping close. "And they won't help him relax, they'll just make him sleep and sleep and then wake up with side effects worse then his actual problem." He said, taking her wrist that held the pills.

"I am the head nurse. I know what I'm doing." She said tightly as she grabbed the hands gripping her wrist. "He's a stressed man, he needs his sleep."

"Drugging him isn't the answer to that." Kuroko said dangerously, refusing to let go of her wrist.

"What do you know?" She asked cockily. "Do you think just because you share his bed that you know how to care about him more than I?"

Kuroko stared at her, before narrowing his eyes, glaring at her. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, daring her to repeat.

"Just because you sleep with him does not mean you know how to care for his health more than a nurse, especially a head nurse." She said. "I've taken care of him long before you arrived."

Kuroko clenched his teeth, raising his other hand to grip her neck a bit tightly already. "You don't care for him like I do. You are a nurse. If your job wasn't to take care of people, you wouldn't give a damn about him. Don't talk like you know him."

The nurse gripped Kuroko's hands, a snarl on her face. "What do you know? I've watched him for a long time. I know everything about him, including what he needs."

"As a nurse! Not as someone who truly cares about him." Kuroko said, pressing his hand to her neck harder, not caring to hold back. "I've been with him for five years, nearly five and a half now. I have dealt with him, cared for him, fought with and for him. We protected each other, and we know each other.

We know each other's needs and feelings. You are just some lousy nurse who is afraid to lose her job. So leave. Akashi-kun. Alone." He hissed out, trying to get her to understand.

"Fine." The nurse chocked out finally, realizing that was the only option left.

Kuroko kept his eyes narrowed, his hand still pressed against her neck, and the other gripping her wrist. "Never try to bother Akashi-kun like that again. Don't enter without knocking. And leave us alone." He said, looking at her with serious eyes.

"Fine." She gritted out, her eyes narrowed in anger.

Kuroko stared at her, before letting her go. He then held out his hand. "Give me the pills." He said forcefully, very close to how Akashi would say it.

With a narrowed look she dropped the large pills onto Kuroko's hand before crossing her arms against her chest.

"Good." He said, before walking over to the desk. He set the pills down, planning to throw them out later as soon as she left, before Akashi gets back.

"Make sure he takes them." Was all she said before she left without waiting for a reply.

Kuroko was tempted to call her back inside, and shove a pill down her throat, but thought against it. He shook his head, before looking at the pills. "Absolutely disgusting." He mumbled, not sure if he meant the pills or the nurse. Probably both.

He picked up the pills, throwing them into the trash in the room. "Don't need that."

Meanwhile Akashi was returning home, a stunned, shellshocked look on his face. He barely was even conscious of where he was going, Rakuzan leading him home. He kept going through Hanji's words but they didn't make sense to him. Surely she was wrong. Surely it couldn't be true right?

Akashi handed the reigns to a stable hands as he numbly made his way to his room. A nurse talked to him about something but he just walked past her, not registering her words in his already too full head.

Kuroko sighed deeply, before laying down on the bed. Now he could rest and wait for Akashi to return. He hoped the books had provided enough information, otherwise that whole plan with its injuries would be useless.

Akashi opened the door to his room before shutting it, leaning against the door as he just stared ahead vacantly. His eyes wandered to his desk, staring at all the trinkets that adorned it, before he slid down to the floor.

For a second, he actually thought the nurse came back. Looking at the door, Kuroko was relieved to see Akashi. Though he looked strange. Tilting his head, he sat up slightly. "Akashi-kun? Are you alright?"

Akashi numbly looked up at Kuroko, opening his mouth to reply before he closed his mouth with a clack. How could he possibly repeat what Hanji told him? The idea was so ludicrous.

Kuroko tilted his head, before sighing again. He got up, slowly making his way towards Akashi. He sat down in front of him, slowly taking his hand. "Is something the matter?"

Akashi jolted slightly, staring at Kuroko's hands before he looked into Kuroko's eyes desperately.

"They didn't die for nothing Tetsuya." Akashi said with a shaky voice. "I never really believed that this would happen. I couldn't. But it is isn't it?"

Kuroko saw his look, and stared in surprise. He had no idea what he was talking about, except that no one died for no purpose. "Akashi-kun, calm down and tell me what Hanji said.."

"She..." Akashi stayed silent for a long moment before releasing a small exhale. "She said that they have a cure to make titans humans."

Even as the words left his mouth it sounded insane. Such a possibility...It couldn't exist right?

Kuroko was patient, watching Akashi. Though when he heard those words, he froze for a second. He knew he read the title, but he didn't think it would actually work. Titans as humans? Could it work?

"... If it actually works... Then humanity would be saved, Akashi-kun. There won't be a lot of titans roaming the world, eating humans anymore..."

"I can't..." Akashi couldn't believe it. The idea was so far fetched for him. He had seen so many deaths since a very young age, the idea that in the future he wouldn't have to was too much for him.

Kuroko settled in between his legs, leaning close and hugging him tightly. "There is the chance that it might not work, and I guess that if people still have fighting spirits, then it would be alright.

But think about a world without titans. Just think about it."

Akashi shuddered a little at the thought and cautiously hugged Kuroko back. He was still in a state of shock and he almost didn't want to believe it, as if this could be a sick joke.

"She said she has tested it on a couple of titans." Akashi said numbly. "It worked."

Kuroko froze again, before nodding. "Then.. why do you seem so frozen? Is something wrong with no more titans?"

"I don't know." Akashi said. "I spent almost my entire life watching people get killed by titans. Hell, my village was killed by them. I just can't believe that there won't be anymore titans. How is that possible? Can it...Really be true?"

Kuroko listened closely, nodding softly. "Yes, I guess it is possible, if the tests worked. I also grew up knowing titans killed lots of people but never got to see it, so I can't say I'm too much the same. But perhaps there can be a world without titans.."

Akashi clutched Kuroko tightly, burying his head into Kuroko's shoulder, taking deep calming breathes. This was it. They could really be free.

Kuroko softly brushed Akashi's hair, kissing the top of his head softly. "No more bad injuries from fighting and escaping titans.. No more head of the nurse either." He said with a small smug smile.

"No more fighting, no more getting people killed, no more people dying." Akashi whispered with wide eyes as he stared at his desk.

"Yes, you're right." He said, snuggling his head into Akashi's neck. "Though it wasn't your fault. No one died in vain."

Akashi didn't reply. He was still trying to come to terms with the information that kept running through his eyes. Then he shook his head.

"No." Akashi said softly. "Until I see it with my own eyes I can't believe it."

Kuroko still held onto him in a hug, resting his head on him. "Then we will just have to go see, won't we?"

"Yeah..." Akashi said softly. "Yeah we do."

"Well, can't we ask to see now? Or soon?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah..." Akashi said as he remembered Hanji mentioned she had some titans caught for experimentation. Surely she wouldn't mind a demonstration. "We...We can probably go now."

Kuroko nodded, sitting back. "Alright." He stood up, before reaching a hand down for Akashi to take. "Then let's go."

Akashi stared at the hand before he slowly took it and stood up. He didn't know why he was so shaken by this but he just felt an odd numb feeling that was usually associated with shock.

"Yeah...Let's go." Akashi said softly.

Kuroko smiled slightly, nodding. "Alright. We're off, so be careful as best as you can, just in case."

Akashi nodded as they walked towards the stables although he had the sense of mind to insist they share a horse so Kuroko's leg wound wasn't aggravated.

Kuroko nodded, agreeing to share a horse. "We should use Nigou, since you probably used Rakuzan earlier."

"Alright." Akashi said as he began saddling the horse. As soon as that was done he got on the horse with Kuroko in his arms and soon they were off.

Kuroko waited patiently, smiling a little as Akashi had him in his arms as they got on and rode off.

Akashi pushed Nigou a little but not nearly as much as he had pushed Rakuzan who could handle the distance. He was impatient and more than a little anxious. He didn't know what he would do if it turned out the cure was a lie.

Kuroko watched Nigou run, before looking at Akashi. "Akashi-kun, relax. Don't worry."

"How can I relax?" Akashi asked softly, his voice almost covered by Nigou's hooves hitting ground.

Kuroko shook his head, smiling a little. "It's easy. Just treat this like a regular horse ride."

"I can't..." Akashi gave Kuroko an incredulous look. How could Kuroko be so relaxed in this situation? What they were about to see could change the entire world..

"It's easy. Just slow Nigou down and imagine we are going horse backriding. It's easy." Kuroko explained, smiling softly.

Akashi very reluctantly slowed Nigou down but he couldn't relax, it was an impossible task. He was too wrung out to. Sometimes he didn't understand Kuroko and how he could be so calm about things. How was he not feeling the burning feeling to confirm if titans could be cured?

Kuroko saw that they slowed down, and nodded. "Good, just like that. Just imagine we are in the forest, and we are heading to the lake again or something." He suggested next.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Akashi demanded as he looked down at Kuroko with a small frown.

Kuroko looked up at him again, before lightly shrugging. "I'm not getting my hopes up in case it's not true, but I still believe it could be."

Akashi didn't reply but he did let go of Nigou's reins in order to wrap his arms around Kuroko, the horse's smooth pace allowing him to keep balance with only his legs.

Kuroko continued looking up at Akashi, tilting his head. "I just want you to relax is all."

"I don't think anyone but you can be relaxed in this situation." Akashi said softly, his mixed eyes conflicted and anxious.

"I just don't think about the possibilities before seeing the results" Kuroko said, blinking slowly before closing his eyes.

Akashi hummed as he rested his head on Kuroko's, once more taking Nigou's reins. They continued their way to where Hanji would be and the closer they got the more anxious Akashi became but he hid it for Kuroko's sake.

Kuroko slightly dozed off as they rode, though once they got there, he tiredly opened his eyes, carefully stretching so he didn't fall off Nigou.

Akashi quickly got off of Nigou, setting Kuroko on his feet before he led him to where he knew Hanji would be. She looked surprised to see Akashi again so soon but she knew from the look on his face what he wanted.

She led them away, bringing them to a large titan staked on the ground. She pulled out a needle full of an awful yellow color before she plunged it into the titan.

Kuroko thanked Akashi for the help, before he began walking along side him to see Hanji. She looked surprised, but soon led them to a titan. Kuroko didn't wince or flinch when the needle was placed into the titan, knowing it probably didn't feel too much pain.

The sound of ripping flesh could be heard as the titan began to shrink, the stakes still pinning it down. Then the smell of burning flesh could be smelt as it melted away, shriveling, and soon a naked unconscious man laid in front of them.

Akashi couldn't believe his eyes, staring at him in complete and utter disbelief. It was true, the antidote worked, titans were becoming humans. Humanity was going to win. No more dead people. Everything was going to be okay.

Kuroko watched, slightly showing abit of pity as he watched the titan soon become smaller. The smell was awful, but he didn't complain or say a word. He eyed the titan, now a man, who laid on the ground.

"It worked, Akashi-kun." He said, looking up at the redhead.

Akashi remained silent, shocked, unable to do anything but stand and stare. It was truly good to be true for him. Hanji moved and Akashi blinked, trying to shake himself out of it. He saw understanding in her eyes, she had been fighting for as long as he had.

"Thank you." Akashi said with a strained voice before he turned to go back to Nigou.

Kuroko watched him a bit worried, before following him. He didn't think that this would have effected Akashi this way. He thought he would be happy and glad that the titans would be dealt with, without having to have deaths and bloodshed.

Akashi looked around with new eyes, seeing the odd feeling that filled him reflecting back at him from old season soldiers who also lived a life filled with death and killing. They didn't know how to cope with a life where they didn't have to do that. He didn't either.

"Let's go home." Akashi said softly to Kuroko as he walked over to Nigou.

Kuroko quietly walked after Akashi, deciding not to say anything but just nod. He didn't know if Akashi would get used to it quickly, or ever, but he would try to make it as comfortable as possible.

Akashi wordlessly got on Nigou with Kuroko on his lap and flicked the reins, Nigou running off to their home. Akashi rested his head on Kuroko's once more, his eyes distant and barely paying attention to where they were going.

Kuroko accepted Akashi's help again, and got comfortable in his lap. He leaned back slightly, brushing Akashi's red hair softly, relaxing on Nigou as he ran.

Akashi breathed deeply, sitting a bit rigid on the horse, his eyes trained forward, just wanting to get home. He didn't even know what he was going to do then, he just wanted to go somewhere he knew.

Kuroko noticed how Akashi was sitting on the horse, and looked back at him. "It's alright Akashi-kun. It won't be too bad a world without titans."

"No it won't." Akashi said slowly, not really sure how to explain to Kuroko how he was feeling.

Kuroko looked at him confused. "...What do you mean? Titans won't be killing people any more... What's wrong with that?"

"I meant it won't be a bad world." Akashi explained softly.

"But you don't seem like you are set with that, I mean. You seem reluctant about all of this." Kuroko explained back.

"It's just a hard thing to accept Tetsuya." Akashi said softly, warily almost. "I don't know how to. To accept a peaceful life after fighting our entire lives."

Kuroko looked down slightly, before sighing. "I know that, and I know it's hard. I am not too comfortable with this either, but I am willing to accept it. I might not be too set on it, but I am going to try and live with it. That doesn't mean we still don't have to be wary, Akashi-kun."

Akashi hummed in acknowledgement to Kuroko's words but fell silent afterwards, just mulling over everything that had happened. He just wanted to get home.

Kuroko leaned on Akashi again, seeing they were done talking. When they got to the stables, he got off himself. He slightly winced when he stepped on his injured leg, but noticed it was a lot better then before.

Akashi also slid off of Nigou and took off his saddle and reins, bring the horse back to his stall. He then walked over to Rakuzan who nickered at him, butting him with his snout. Akashi spent a long moment petting his horse before he turned around with a bit of a lost look, not knowing what to do next.

Kuroko watched Akashi pet Rakuzan, before noticing his look. He walked over, slowly taking his hand. "Let's go to our room, and perhaps rest."

Akashi nodded as they made their way to their room. Idly, from the corner of his eye, he could see a nurse, the nurse, walk toward him just to stop when she saw Kuroko. He felt like asking but he didn't have the energy nor did he really care.

Kuroko kept walking, ignoring the nurse that he noticed from the corner of his eye. He just held onto Akashi's hand a bit tighter and led him to their room.

They entered their room and Akashi paused at his desk, looking at the trinkets with odd conflicted eyes. He let out a small exhale before he walked over to the bed and flopped on top of it on his back.

Kuroko walked inside, watching Akashi. He shook his head, walking over to the bed. "You alright now?"

"Yeah." Akashi said softly, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Kuroko stared at him, before laying down, partially laying on Akashi.

Akashi looked at Kuroko, an arm curling around him and gently stroking his upper body tenderly. "How's your leg?"

Kuroko snuggled close, closing his eyes. "My leg is definitely better then before. How is your side?"

"Good." Akashi murmured as he went back to staring at the ceiling, idly wondering if the crack in the corner had always been there.

"Akashi-kun?" He said, looking up at him. "...Since titans won't be a problem any more, what are you going to do with your life?"

Akashi tensed up with the question, completely caught off guard, not even having considered the question. He would have another life wouldn't he? He would need to do something else. But what? What was there for him to do? He didn't even have a village to return to.

"What will you do?" Akashi asked instead.

Kuroko was also caught off guard, but closed his eyes in thought. "...I am not sure. But I'm sure I'll find something..."

Akashi nodded slowly, his eyes conflicted. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes, although he had no intention of sleeping. He just wanted the thoughts and feelings to go away for a little while.

Kuroko decided to leave Akashi be, seeing that he looked a bit tired in his eyes. He closed his eyes, snuggling close again, sighing heavily.

Akashi dozed off a bit, not really sleeping but just resting. He kept waking up fully every few minutes, just to doze off once more.

Kuroko soon fell asleep, his head resting on Akashi's chest. He breathed softly, showing he was asleep.

Akashi sank into a deeper sleep and this time he dreams of his teammates. Not of them dying, as he usually did, but of happier times. Of pasts full of smiles and color. It was an odd dream that filled Akashi with relief.

The feeling didn't disappear even when he woke up a couple of hours later. It remained, perhaps even stronger than when he had been dreaming.

Kuroko had continued sleeping even hours later. Now he was practically on top Akashi, snoozing away quietly. His head was tucked under Akashi's neck, breathing softly against it.

Akashi slowly turned his body, carefully rolled Kuroko on the bed before he quietly got up. He walked over to his desk, pulling out a box from one of the drawers, before he started putting everything in it. All the little trinkets and things that had accumulated over the years went inside of it.

Kuroko slept a little longer, until the clinks from the momentos woke him up. Yawning he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Akashi-kun..?"

"Go back to sleep Tetsuya." Akashi murmured softly, pausing his actions, almost looking like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

Kuroko tiredly looked at Akashi, then at the box. "..No... What are you doing..?"

Akashi bit his lip in contemplation, fingers tapping the box, before he continued to put everything inside it. "Just...something I feel that I need to do."

Kuroko slowly moved to the edge of the bed, stretching before standing. He walked over to Akashi, looking inside the box.

Akashi allowed Kuroko to looked inside, putting the last of everything in it before he took the colored beads in his hands. He rolled them in his palms a few times, stroking them with his thumb, before he also put them in the box.

Kuroko looked at the beads, before at Akashi. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, resting his head on Akashi's shoulder.

Akashi slowly nodded, putting the lid on the box before turning to Kuroko. "It's what I have to do."

Kuroko nodded, smiling slightly. "Only if you're sure about it. It's a good decision."

Akashi nodded before he began making his way out of the building. He walked slowly, just staring down at the box, until he reached outside. He walked over to a nice spot where the sun was shining brightly and a tree was growing.

He crouched down and began to dig with his hands, digging a nice hole in the ground.

Kuroko followed Akashi slowly, watching him pick a nice spot. It looked like a beautiful spot to put the box. He didn't know if he should help Akashi since this was what he needed to do, so he just crouched beside him, there for silent comfort.

When the hole was big enough, Akashi gently put the box into it and reburied it. Soon grass would grow over it and nobody would know it was there. Just him and Kuroko.

"It's a new life now. I new beginning." Akashi murmured as he patted the spot.

Kuroko just watched him, keeping quiet. He then looked at Akashi, nodding. "A new life, but we don't always have to forget about the old one. Though I am glad you're doing this."

Akashi leaned against Kuroko, bring an arm around him before he looked up at the sky. "I don't know what we'll do in the future, but I want us to stick together. We'll find a village maybe and make a new life there."

Kuroko willingly leaned against Akashi, looking up at the sky as well. "I want to stick together as well. That would be a nice idea, though I will admit, I'll miss the gear we have. It was always fun swinging around and feeling the wind, huh?" He asked, smiling slightly, childishly.

"Yeah." Akashi said softly as he smiled and kissed Kuroko. Everything was going to be alright.

Kuroko kept smiling as he softly returned the kiss. Even though he would somewhat miss this life that he was used to, he believed that he and Akashi could find something to do with their new life. As long as they were together.


End file.
